The legend of Super Big Brother
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Que pasa si colocamos a los personajes de Mario y de Zelda juntos en un Big Brother conducido por la autora y otras autoras? y si el Big Brother es su creador: Shigeru Miyamoto? ESTO pasa! bienvenida al nuevo equipo de trabajo! n.n a ver si no mueren nnU
1. malvenidos!, digo, bienvenidos!

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

Autor: Neko Rheeid

_Pensamientos_

(acciones)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estamos en las graderías en un lugar "x"… además está lloviendo y todos están empapados… bueee no todos.. la conductora usa un paraguas xD ella tiene como 14 años, con orejas de elfo, pelo negro cortado en capas, ojos café oscuro, piel morena, y un paraguas azul, con un micro azul tb en la mano, y un impermeable.. bueno, ia supones de q color… no, azul no… es amarillo wey! (Es que no se consiguió otro color) y abajo, tenía unos pantalones cargo de camuflaje, botas de lluvia azul eléctrico, y una blusa azul rey

La elfa que va de azul: muuuyy buenos días/tardes/noches a todos! non

Un tipo: aquí es de día!

Una tipa: aquí ia son como las 5:00 de la tarde…

Un tipo del público: acá está atardeciendo!

Otro tipo: pero acá de noche!

Un tipo más: ya cállense!

Otro wey: como si lo que dijera esa lunática fuera tan interesante…

Un wey más: ah pos sí verdá? (el público se pone a platicar entre sí)

La elfa que va de azul: ah, pos ni modo! Porque me van a aguantar… mi nombre es Neko. Neko Rheeid. Autora de este fan fic y tb una de las conductoras del programa… un aplauso! Si no quieren al menos un hola, mal educados ¬¬

Público: vete a la fregada Neko Rheeid

Neko: vaya! Gracias por la flor ¬¬ público maleducado

Público: Tú ni nos pusiste con q guardarnos de la lluvia!

Neko: ay, io qué, io me conseguí mi paraguas, ustedes no, ni siquiera porque los vendemos a la entrada… y si no les gusta, pues váianse primero ustedes a la fregada… total, io no sé donde queda, así los sigo xD ejem.. on taba? Ah si… bienvenidos a este fan fic de Big Brother!

Un niñito: oie, y si tu eres una conductora, on tá la otra?

Neko: se quedó dormida u.u pero ia vieneeeee nn pos claro q tiene q iegar, porque si no, si llega con los participantes, la meten a la casa tb, y no queremos q se ponga más chiflada de lo q ia está o.oU

En eso, llegó corriendo una chica como de 16: tenía pelo oscuro que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, el otro ojo era de color oscuro, un impermeable naranja fosfo, botas negras con estrellas de colores, pulseras de colores, una falda de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga de rayas de colores y unas mallas negras

Rainbow girl como de 16: perdúuun me quedé dormidaaa!

Neko: bueeeno al menos ia llegaste… nn

Rainbow girl como de 16: a ver… un micro! Un micro!

Neko: ahí va el de audio, dile a el…

Rainbow girl como de 16: gracias! oie tu! El wey de los audífonos! (el tipo se acerca, y ella le arrebata el micrófono que traía consigo) presta pa' ca… gracias! ahora vete a hacer lo que debías hacer (le da una patada y el tipo sale volando de ahí) bueeeno hola! Io soe Sakura Lovegood, díganme Sak… y soy la otra conductora de este programa…

Público: hola Sak!

Neko: a, móndrigos desgraciados caras de tlacuache! A ella si la saludan! ¬¬ T.T

Sakura: woa o.o q pegue! XDu ah, y Neko…

Neko: si?

Sakura: ya no me pongas "Sakura" ponme "Sak"

Neko: okey Sak…

Sakura: gra… oie! o bueeeno, es lo mismo --U n.nU

Neko: ejem… bueno, si se preguntan que quien es el Big, nada más y nada menos que Shigeru Miyamoto! Yiai!

Sakura: (jala a Miyamoto de la nada) salude señor!

Miyamoto: o.oU

Sakura: no quiere? Ah pos al menos una sonrisita… (Miyamoto parpadea) no se haga pato, ya le dimos su traductor… ToT grosero que no quiere hablar

Neko: eeeh o.oU (señala en una dirección) miren, el primer concursante! (todos voltean y Neko le pone el traductor a Miyamoto xD) ah, no, era Spider-man, pero ya se jué… sorry… ejem… salude siñor!

Miyamoto: hola? O.oU

Neko: ah que chido, ahora váiase a su cabina de audio (le da una patada y Miyamoto sale volando xD) en q estábamos? Ah si, los participantes! Empezamos con.. Los integrantes de Mario Bros.!

Sakura: siii bravo chido! (intenta tronar unos cuetes, pero como sta lloviendo nomás no quieren) ay q estafa! Están hechos en China, con razón! (los avienta) ejem… aquí viene el primero! Usa gorra roja! Esss Mariooooo!

Mario: (llega en un cochecito de carreras Mario Kart) Let's go!

Público: YEEEAAAHHH! MARIO MARIO MARIO! (Le tiran flores)

Neko: ay wey, esta bn enano o.oU

Sakura: tu también xD

Neko: pero no tanto.. o si? O.oU mah, da igual! Welcome Mario!

Mario: hola!

Neko: a ver… mira… siéntate en esta silla

Mario: (se sienta como niño bueno)

Sakura: y aquiii llegaaa el otro concursante! Y es… o no es… sii si es! Con gorra verde!

Público: LIIINK!

Neko: ah, si serán… estamos con Mario, no con Zelda ¬¬U

Público: eehhh… y quien es? nñU

Conductoras: oU si serán…

Sakura: LUUUIIIIIGIIII! (llega Luigi en su Kart) hello Luigi!

Luigi: hola! Que tal?

Público: EEEEEEEEEEHHH A LA BIO A LA BAO A LA BIM BOM BA!

Sakura: muy bien! Pero… a ver… ahí viene la otra concursante! (le da un caderazo a Luigi, y Luigi se sienta en una silla rápidamente, y saluda a Mario) y es… PEACH!

Peaaach ia llegó! (busca algo) donde puse mi libreta? Aja! (saca una libretita y una pluma) io quero su autógrafo!

Neko: a mi me gusta más Daisy…

Peach: (baja de su carroza) I'm the princess Peach!

Público: BRAVOOOOOO VUELTA VUELTA!

Peach: (reverencia)

Sakura: (le da la libreta y la pluma) dame tu autógrafo, Peach!

Peach: (se lo da)

Neko: holas Peach! Como te sientes? Tonta, babosa, arrepentida?

Peach: bien… io voy a ganar nn (ve a Mario) aww… voy a competir contra Mario? Pero si el siempre me salva! Como sería capaz? TT

Neko: ahí si tu hazte bolas o.oU

Peach: bueno, mientras me voy a sentar con el (se sienta con Mario)

Sakura: Y AQUÍ LLEGA DAISY!

Neko: QUEEEE! IA! (busca su libreta xD) donde la puse… ay… creo q la perdí! Me prestas la tuya Sak? Quero su autógrafo…

Sakura: claro! (le da la libretita)

Daisy: yeah! (baja de su carroza)

Neko: DAAAIISSSYYYYY!

Público: DAISY RULEZ! DAISY DAISY RA RA RA!

Daisy: (guiña el ojo)

Neko: DAISY DAISY DAISY! (le da la libreta y la pluma) me das tu autógrafo?

Daisy: uhh, bueeeno… (se lo da)

Sakura: q tal estás, Daisy?

Daisy: muy bien! Yo voy a ganar! (hace una "v" de la victoria)

Neko: chido! Ahora vete a sentar como niña buena ok? (Daisy se sienta)

Sakura: (algo le quema el pelo xD) WAAAAA MI PELO MI PELO MI PELO!

Neko: tranquila, ia voe! (agarra una chamarra del público (N/N: recuerden q el público se está mojando xD) y se la exprime en el pelo)

Sakura: awww… es irreparable?

Neko: nah! Te lo alacias y listo… que fue?

Bowser: YO! EL QUINTO CONCURSANTE! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Neko: ¬¬ ia de entrada me caíste gordo

Sakura: mi peeelooo TT ¬¬ oie tu, dinosaurio gordo y feo, nosotras somos las conductoras y si sigues así te sacamos…

Público: BOWS…!

Neko: Nel! A el no le echen porras, pa que se le quite andar atacando a unas ninias tan buenas, lindas, listas, educadas y amables como nosotras… (le da una patada pa' q se siente)

Los demás concursantes: BOWSER! (Peach se abraza a Mario, Mario se pone en pose de pelea, Daisy lo mira feo, y Luigi pone cara de miedo y esconde a Daisy para que no la toque)

Bowser: muajajaja! Mucho miedo?

Neko: ia cáiense y siéntense! A ver… sigueee… YOSHI! Ia llegó y nosotras ni en cuenta o.oU

Público: YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Sakura: viniste a concursar?

Yoshi: Hép!

Neko: a wenu, siéntate plis.. tu si me caíste bien nn no que OTROS… ¬¬

Yoshi: (se sienta)

Sakura: genial! Ahora vamos con los otros concursantes! Los de la leyenda de Zelda!

Público: SIIII UJUUUUUU!

Neko: aquí viene el protagonista! Siii ese gorro verde es inconfundible!

Público: LUIGI! YIIIAAAAIII!

Conductoras: oU

Sakura: Luigi está allá, que no ven? Ciegos -.-

Neko: es el héroe de Hyrule, montado en Epona! ES LIIIINK!

Sakura: (al público) AHORA SI es Link ¬¬

Público: LINK LINK LINK LINK LINK!

Link: (llega y se baja de su yegua)

Sakura: ay que lindo! No Neko? Neko? (Neko esta babeando xD) Neko, deja de babear! (le da un zape) nos vas a ensuciar el piso!

Neko: eh? Ah si! Lo siento! n/ñUUU además, ni limpian bien…

Conserjes: eeehhh (silban mirando al cielo)

Neko: ejem… Link, si nos haces el favor de sentarte por allá… con los otros concursantes, cuidado con la tortuga porque quema

Link: entonces me siento al lado del gordo de rojo (se sienta)

Neko: hummm Sakura, creo que voy a dejar a Epona… ya sabes… ;)

Sakura: aahh ok ) io me haré cargo… (Neko se va con Epona y llega un caballo blanco) y aquí llega la princesa de rosa! Una princesa como hay pocas! La tercera de la casa, por cierto o.oU EEEEESSS ZELDA! Y claro, Sheik incluido

Público: ZELDA SHEIK ZELDA SHEIK ZELDA SHEIK YEEEEAAAAHH!

Sakura: holaaaa Zelda! Q tal estas?

Zelda: muy bien, gracias!

Sakura: vete a sentar con la bola de locos que están ahí

Zelda: uhhh… bueeeno o.oU (va con el público xD)

Sakura: nooo esos locos no! Los que son poquitos…

Zelda: ellos también son poquitos, mira, son 15 lugares y hay sillas vacías… y mira, ese se está yendo!

Sakura: bueeeno, los otros! (señala a los concursantes)

Zelda: ah, perdón nnU (va y se sienta al lado de Link)

Sakura: Y EL QUE SE ESTÁ FUGANDO, QUE SE SIENTE! (el tipo se sienta)

Neko: otro caballo? (en susurros a Sak) Nel, yo ya no me lo llevo… ya no cabe

Sakura: (en susurros a Neko) bueno, que se lo ieven…

Neko: OIGA USTED, EL TIPO QUE LE PAGAMOS PARA HACER LAS TAREAS QUE NOS DA WEBA HACER! VENGA PA'CA Y LLÉVESE EL CABALLO DE VUELTA AL LUGAR DE DONDE SE LO TRAJO ZELDA!

El wey q hace las cosas q nos da weba hacer: ya voy!

Sakura: y llega… en otro caballo o GANONDORF!

Público: CHIDO LIRO GANON-DORF!

Ganondorf: Ja! Pan comido!

Sakura: otro caballo! Shiaaale… (deja el caballo al lado del de Zelda) orita se lo lleva este wey tan pen…sativo que no se da cuenta de q lo explotamos… digo, que lo queremos mucho! no Peter?

El wey q hace las cosas q nos da weba hacer: que le digo que me llamo Joe!

Neko: eso, Peter…

Peter: o al menos póngame bien mi nombre…

Neko: nop, porque no eres crucial en esta historia, y así te llames Perenganito, nos vale… ahora lárgate para poder seguir con el fic

Perenganito: ù.u o.o o ni siquiera lo quiere escribir verdad? Da igual… (se lleva ambos caballos)

Sakura: ahora si… GANON como te sientes?

Ganondorf: estúpido

Neko: oie, yo también! (lo pica) Copión! ToT

Ganondorf: deja de tocarme, humana hija de tu madre…

Sakura: mira tarado hijo de tu padre, mejor vete a sentar allá… (de una patada lo sienta)

Neko: bola de groseros… se les da el protagonismo y se portan bien groseros ToT

Sakura: sii eso yo ya lo he comprobado… TT

Neko: en fin… ahí viene el otro concursante! En un… globo rojo? (se talal los ojos)

Sakura: es Tingle! El tipo que dice q es la reencarnación de un hada! Nuestro favorito mapmaker!

Público: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH TINGLE!

Tingle: (baja y echa confeti)

Neko: holaaa Tingle! Q pex? (lo saluda) mira, puedes ir a sentarte allá con los demás?

Tingle: bueeeno... (se va, y ve a Link) MR. FAIRY!

Link: o.oU

Sakura: ooU "Mr. Fairy"? que onda con este tipo? (Neko le da un zape) que? (alguien está llegando) ah si! Ejem… y aquí llegaaaaaaaa

Conductoras: HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!

Neko: (limpia sus gafas y vuelve a ver) no… es… posible…

Sakura: si… es… posible… es un fanfic! Cualquier locura puede pasar! Y más aquí, que no hay ni pies ni cabeza!

Neko: si pero…. Él!

Sakura: YOUNG LIIIIIIIINK!

Público: EEEEEEHHH SIIII.. QUEEEEE! (Mandíbula al piso)

Neko: pero si Link ia esta alla o.oU (llega Young Link) hola! _me siento extraña…_

Young Link: buen día!

Sakura: hola Young Link! Que cuentas? Como 'tas?

Young Link: bastante bien…

Sakura: chido! Vete a sentar con los demás concursantes que aún falta alguien…

Young Link: bueeeeno… y Navi?

Conductoras: …

Neko: un segundito! n.nU (a Saku, por telepatía) _oye de veras… que le paso a la pobre?_

Sakura: _Bueno, esque con todas las mascotas que hay era suficiente, y no podíamos meter a un hada, así que dejamos a Navi en el bosque Kokiri_

Neko: _ah bueno… y q le dijeron de Link?_

Sakura: _que se fue a no se donde a pelear, pero no nos creyó, y tuvimos que decirle q se fue a este Big Brother, y de ahí sepa que pasó porque empezó a reírse como loca…_

Neko: _Aaaah bueno… dulce venganza xD _aaahh Navi! Esto… no puede pasar contigo, así que la estamos cuidando…

Young Link: bueeno, pero la cuidan… (se va a sentar, y se encuentra con su versión adulta) O.O (se talla los ojos) O.O

Link: O.O

Neko: ya sabía que esto iba a pasar…

Sakura: Y EL ÚLTIMO CONCURSANTE! Viene ahí! ESSS (a Neko) como me dijiste que se llamaba ese que viene?

Neko: no lo veo… este baboso de enfrente estorba… (le da una patada al tipo que no la deja ver) ah! ya lo vi… EEEEES MALOOOON!

Malon: (llega) Hola!

Neko: hola Malon! Que tal andas?

Sakura: chin, las hojas! Malon, Siéntate con los demás que se nos acaba el espacio! (la sienta) bueno, les voy a explicar maomeno de que se trata esto... es un concurso, donde todos ustedes van a estar conviviendo en la misma casa… van a haber votaciones para sacar a alguien, y el que tenga mas votos gana lo que quiera… un deseo se le va a cumplir… preguntas?

Saria: (levanta la mano) cada cuando son las votaciones?

Sakura: cada vez que se nos pegue la gana… listos? Bueno, adentro de la casa! Tienen que conocerla y tienen que conocer a sus mascotas! (Señala la casa)

Neko: y si se van a pelear, no se vale usar armas! La sangre es difícil de quitar…

Así, todos entraron muy desconcertados en la casa. ¿Quieres saber que encontraron? Pos te esperas al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo! Ah ,y no te olvides de dejarnos un review!

) REVIEW! (Sigue la flecha)

V


	2. conociendo el manicomio, digo, hogar

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

Autor: Neko Rheeid

_Pensamientos_

(acciones)

Si tuviste el gran detalle de dejarme un review, lo he contestado hasta abajo n.n por si quieres leer lo que te respondí, y si no quieres ver, poes no lo leas xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En que nos quedamos? Ah si, las víctim… la bola de ingenuos que acababa de entrar a la casa… poes bien, estaban todos platicando, chismeando, amenazándose con el puño, con la espada o con lo que tuvieran a la mano y en la mano y entraron a la sala. Había un gato en un sillón, blanco, muy bonito. Y psss… sillones… dos teles… cámaras… y… dos teles… ya mencioné el gato?... había suelo… paredes… una puerta que llevaba a la cocina… un techo…

Link: qué es esto? (le pega a la tele)

Malon: ni idea…

Zelda: esa cosa me está siguiendo! ToT (señala a la cámara) no me gusta… T.T

Link: Oye tú! (apunta a la cámara con la espada, la cámara sólo lo filma) que me ves? (la cámara lo sigue) no me gustan sus intenciones… (intenta atacarla pero la cámara lo esquiva porque es una cámara de las que se mueven) OYE! (sigue intentando atacarla xD)

Young Link: yo te ayudo! Umm… tú! Cosa… rara! Ò.o (empiezan a pelearse con la cámara xD)

Daisy: stupidos -o-

Peach: Daisy!

Daisy: yo qué?

Daisy: no digas esas cosas! Eres una princesa!

Daisy: y qué? Eso no quita que Link sea y haya sido un idio…! (Peach le pone diurex en la boca xD) mmmMmMMmmmMMMMM!

Peach: fiu!

Luigi: o.oU quieres ayuda, Daisy?

Daisy: TxT Mmm-hhhh

Ganondorf: que sospechoso es todo esto…

Tele azul: (se prende sola) hola!

Todos: WAAAAA!

Neko: (por la tele) los asusté? Poes que babosos. Emm… esta es la sala… y… psss…

Tele morada: (se prende sola) y… ese es el gato! O.oU ante nada más que decir

Ellos: WAAAAA!

Sak: (por la tele) también los asusté? Poes que tarados

Tingle: oye tú!

Sak/Neko: (señalan a la otra) ella o yo?

Daisy: ella!

Peach: tú!

Zelda: las dos!

Mario: quieren matarnos de un infarto o qué? ¬¬

Neko: mmmm… no todavía no… n.n

Todos: CÓMO QUE TODAVÍA NO? òOóxxx

Sak: esque ese derecho sólo lo tiene Miyamoto, no es justo, yo que quería pegarle a Bowser por quemarme mi pelo… T.T

Neko: es un fic. Puedes pegarle n.n

Sak: ah si, verdad? n.n (un matamoscas gigante sale de la tele y le pega a Bowser) toma toma toma toma toma toma féioooooo! ToT

Bowser: x0x waaaaa (corre, el matamoscas lo persigue xD)

Neko: es ilógico que el matamoscas lo persiga! O.Ou

Sak: es un fic. Puede perseguirlo n.n ò.o no huyas, cobarde! (le pega una vez más, haciéndolo waffle en el piso xD)

Yoshi: qué 'ico! Un waffle de tortuga:9

Mario: es dinosaurio… o eso creo x0x

Yoshi: nooo el dinosaurio soy yo ToT

Tingle: pero el escupe fuego

Yoshi: a mi qué, yo me lo como…

Peach: no te lo comas, ya lo chupó el diablo xP

Mario: o.o esta muerto? (lo pica)

Luigi: oye, el matamoscas está a la venta? Así nos ahorrarías muchos problemas…

Sak: si! Cuesta $1500 para tí :P

Link: y para mi?

Neko: para ti, Link precioso, es gratis y viene en 10 diferentes colores! n0n

Link: eeeh… gracias…? o.oU

Malon: espera! Porque a él lo favorecen?

Neko: eemmmm… Como les decía, pasabamos a saludar n.ñU

Sak: hola Mario! Hola Luigi! Hola Link! Hola a todos! n.ñU

Neko: si, eso! Hola chicos y adiós chicos! (las teles se apagan)

All: …

Tingle: No es justo, el de los negocios soy yo, no ellas! Que matamoscas ni que nada, se los voy a quitar y yo lo voy a vender, a ver que cara ponen!

(se escucha una voz de humano que habla en japonés)

Voz humana que habla en japonés: (texto indecifrable en japonés)

Todos: eeeh? OxoU

Neko: (aparece de nuevo en la tele) oh, ji ji ji ji ji ji ji, jiii ji ji n.ñU olvidé de nuevo el traductor…

Sak: idiota –o- (desaparecen de las pantallas)

Voz humana que **hablaba** en japonés: buenos días, muchachos! Soy su creador, el gran Shigeru Miyamoto!

Peach: dónde está escondido? Me quiere secuestrar? O.O ToT AAAH MARIOOO! (se esconde atrás de Mario) BOWSER DOOOOOS! TOT

Bowser: (camina, aún con su forma de waffle xD algo así como un waffle con patas) nada! Bowser nada más hay uno! Quién es el envidioso que me quiere copiar mi insuperable estilo? ¬¬x

Link: al menos el envidioso no parece tapa de alcantarilla…

Peach: sí, y que estilo ni que nada, es muy fácil hacer una tortuga que eche fuego

Bowser: una tortuga que siempre secuestra a la típica princesa güera de rosa –o-

Zelda: no me incluyas a mí! Ò.o

Ganondorf: que chiste, es bien fácil -w-

Tingle: si, en todos los videojuegos es pan con lo mismo: salvar a la princesa y al mundo

Peach: que casi siempre es güera de vestido rosa… que aburrido!

Daisy: YO NO SOY RUBIA NI VISTO DE ROSA! Ò.ox

Mario: ay si, la macha

Luigi: te recuerdo que es una princesa, hermano, por macha que sea -.-U

Daisy:¬¬ quieren un golpe o que?

Tingle: oigan, ya se olvidaron del "creador"?

Young Link: ah, o sea que es nuestro papá? O.Ou

Malon: no, a mí me hicieron mi mami y mi papi n.n ¬¬ y no un viejo feo que ni la cara le he visto…

Mario: y cómo sabes que es feo si no le has visto la cara?

Malon: no sé n.ñU

Yoshi: igual está feo…

Luigi: cómo sabes que es feo si no le has visto la cara?

Yoshi: emmmmm tengooo poderes psicóticos! X0x

Zelda: querrás decir "psíquicos"

Yoshi: eso, como se llame –w-

Todos: en serio…? (lo miran curiosos)

Bowser: puedes volverme a mi forma? ToT

Yoshi: o.oU eeeh (toma el dedo de Bowser y le sopla, inflándolo xD)

Bowser: Graaaacias gran psíquico Yoshi ToT Dios te lo pague con muchos hijos

Mario: ni le digas… hay más Yoshis que pelos en ese gato (señala al gato)

Shigeru: ejem… dónde estabamos?

Daisy: Ah, sí… yo puedo hacerle frente, déjamelo a mi! ò.o (avanza)

Luigi: (agarra a Daisy del vestido para que no se vaya a… a… a donde se quería ir xD)

Shigeru: -.-U Como les decía… Y yo soy el Big Brother! ÒoÓ (truenos y relámpagos) ñaca ñaca ñaca! Vaaan aaa moriiiiir ja ja ja ja jaaaa (gritos de personas)

Zelda: (interrumpe con el típico sonido de disco rayado) y qué haces aquí?

Shigeru: me secuestraron y me pusieron aquí… aburriendome… viendo la mosca que esta nadando en mi café… oye que buena nadadora, a lo mejor pongo a Link o a Mario o a Luigi a pelear contra una mosca gigante que nade en una taza de café tamaño familiar o.o

All: -.-U

Los mencionados: o.oU

Peach: y porque a nosotras las princesas siempre nos pones de víctimas? ToT

Shigeru: porque se me pega la gana… -w-

Daisy: quieres ver que tan indefensas somos? (las princesas toman una pose MUY amenazadora)

Los demás: O.OU (retroceden un paso)

Yoshi: eeeeh… y que nos decías del Big Brother? n.nU

Shigeru: ah? ah si! Pues ni yo sé… esque me están dando unos panfletos que dicen lo que tengo que decir… y se les acabó la tinta en la impresora así que ya no me están pasando más… ay al grano! Ya se saben las reglas no?

Ellos: nooo/se me olvidaron/mas o menos/no las entendí

Shigeru: pues ni modo porque yo no se las voy a repetir… a explorar la casa! Órale, muévanse, que para eso los diseñé con piernas! –o- un dos, un dos!

Todos: (mano a la frente) sí, señor! (se van a explorar la casa, marchando) un dos tres cuatro, un dos tres cuatro, un dos tres cuatro

Daisy: (otra vez el sonido de disco rayado) oigan, que hacemos marchando como idiotas? o.oU -.-U

Ellos: eeeeh… (dejan de marchar y caminan normal xD)

Sak: (aparece en una tele en la cocina) hola chicos! non ia conocieron a la mascota número uno, ahora vayan con la número 2 n..n

Bowser: cuál era? Esa bola de pelo blanca? Ja!

Sak: mira, tortuga darketa, vete a conocer a la mascota 2 o te doy otro ¬¬

Bowser: otro qué?

Sak: (saca el matamoscas y le da xD) toma toma toma toma toma toma toma! X(

Bowser: XoX nooooo (se hace tortilla xD)

Todos: otra vez -.-UUU (Yoshi lo infla xD)

Bowser: x0x wiiii que lindos coloreeees

Ganondorf: que tonto ¬¬ a mi no me da miedo

Sak: (se voltea, y le apunta con el matamoscas) Qué dijiste, gnomo! ¬¬x

Ganondorf: waa! (se esconde atrás de Zelda xD)

Sak: así me gusta! Ò.o sáquense a conocer a sus mascotas! (saca una bota de la nada y los patea, enviandolos al jardín)

Así, llegaron al salón, donde había otra tele, donde estaba Neko, limándose las uñas y silbando una cancioncilla ("Fever" de Dr. Mario, por si les interesa xD)

Neko: ay, ya se tardaron… cuánto le tomará a Sak patear a esa bola de tarados?

Yoshi: A QUIÉN LE DICES TARADO?

Malon/Young Link: que es un tarado?

Neko: (respondiendo, pero en la luna xD) al único que veo… un tarado eres tú… eh? (los mira) AH! YA LLEGARON! O.OU (se endereza y avienta su lima, se escucha "me dio en el ojo aaaah!" y sonido de sirenas de ambulancia xD) pues, ahí está su mascota número tres n.n

Ellos: dos

Neko: tres, dos, es lo mismo… (señala a un lugar cubierto por una lona) Link, hazme el favor, si?

Young Link: pero que es un tarado?

Malon: Es una niña de rancho o un niño héroe?

Yoshi: (le da palmaditas en la cabeza) quédate inocente mientras puedas –w-

Link: bien dicho (quita la lona y…) PERO SI ES…!

Young Link: …EPONA!

Neko: si, que linda sorpresa no?

Young Link/Link: no/Saca a Epona de aquí/No quiero que enloquezca con los demás! (intentan sacarla xD)

Neko: necios… (saca una bota también) fuera de aquí! Vayan a conocer a la linda mascota número dos…

Ellos: tres

Neko: dos, tres, es lo mismo… los esta esperando! (los patea y aterrizan en la sala de nuevo xD)

Daisy: x0x ¬¬x si siguen con esas botas, me van a acabar el tra…

Peach: shh! Recuerda que eres una princesa! No digas esas cosas! Ò.o

Daisy: yo sólo dije que… ó.o

Peach: Shhh! (le tapa la boca con cinta plateada, un candado, cinta canela y un pañuelo xD) no digas nada! ò.o

Daisy: (protesta silenciosamente) òxó

Zelda: que lindo ser una princesa -.-U

Daisy/Peach: (la miran) O.O

Zelda: ¬¬U es sarcasmo…

Mario: porque ahora le aumentaste? Antes le pusiste sólo diurex…

Peach: porque antes no funcionó… y… para hacerlo más dramático n0n

All: -.-U ahora quién es la idiota?

Luigi: (a Daisy) a ver, yo te ayudo…

Mario: Luigi, te gusta Daisy? O.Ou

Luigi: YOOOOO? O/O EJEM EJEM…. (le da un zape y lo tira al suelo xD) nooo cof cof… noo

Mario: x0x

Shigeru: oigan… quieren conocer a su mascota número 3 sí o sí?

Ellos: no

Shigeru: genial, yo tampoco, parece que es algo feo…

Luigi: ES NEKO! TOT

Bowser: ES SAK! TOT

Mario: SON AMBAS! TOT

Peach: Mario, el drama está bien, pero no lo confundas con la tragedia! TOT

Daisy: (ya sin nada en el hoci… boca xD) Si Mario, no nos eches la sal! TOT

Neko/Sak: (aparecen, con la tele prendida, claro xD) AH, ASI QUE LES CAEMOS GORDAS! X( AHORA CONOCERÁN A LA NÚMERO 3, PA' QUE SE LES QUITE! (las dos teles se ponen en lluvia, y quién sabe como, por obra y magia de la imaginación de la autora y gracias a que esto es un fic… ay, el chiste esque las teles se fusionan –o-)

Todos: O.O cómo hizo eso?

Luigi: (saca palomitas de la nada)

Daisy: me das? (se las arrebata xD)

Las teles se fusionaron en una sola grandota, y había mucha lluvia. Esperen, eso ya lo dije! ¡¿Quién está a cargo del fic…? Ò.o ah pos yo soy la autora n.nU… EJEM! De pronto, apareció la imagen de un pozo. (sii a que ya sabes qué pozooo! xD)

Del pozo salió una niña con el pelo en la cara. (y si no sabías, pos ya sabes xD)

Peach: ES SAAAAAK! TOT

Mario: (abraza a Peach xD) no, se parece pero no es

Zelda: pasen las palomitas…

Mario: Luigi, si sigues comiendo te vas a poner gordo

Luigi: más que tú, no lo creo

Mario: ¬¬

Y la niña avanzó hacia ellos. Y… ¡Salió de la tele!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Young Link: que buen efecto n.n

All: ¬¬U

La niña sacó ambas manos… y… se dio un costalazo en el piso porque la tele estaba arriba de un armario x0x que bruta… pero se levantó… y entonces… alguien le puso pausa y la niña se quedó ahí, a mitad de la sala.

Mario: (él le puso pausa xD) –w- espérenme, voy al baño… (sale xD)

Shigeru: atención habitantes… ya me llegó el papelito nuevo que dice que tengo que hacer n.n y dice así: ella es Samara, es la mascota número 3, es la única a la que no le van a poner nombre porque ya tiene… oigan, Sak, Neko… cómo le hicieron para sacar a la niña del aro sin que matara a nadie? O.o

Sak: (aparece en la tele) ah, pos le ofrecimos un DVD de su video raro y perturbante n.n ya nadie tiene VHS así que le ofrecimos un DVD para que matara a más gente n.n x0x jo jo, que estúuupidaaaaa (cae al piso xD) Lucy in the sky with diamonds! xux

All: o.oU

Neko: (aparece y la ayuda a levantarse) ay niña, hasta el pelo te tapó el ojo…

Sak: nuuu… así es n.nU y es mágico! n.n mira, puedo sacar láser…

Neko: ándale, sácalo y quémate el pelo otra vez -.-

Sak: eeehmmm mejor no n.ñUUU

Shigeru: eeeh… como decía… ya es hora de que decidan dónde van a dormir!

Mario: y si no queremos?

Shigeru: se esperan al siguiente capítulo

Todos: BUUUU FEEEEOOOOOOO (avientan palomitas a las cámaras xD) HUELGA!

Shigeru: -w- por decirme feo, ahora se esperan al siguiente capítulo. BYE!

Cómo quedaran para dormir en el cuarto? Samara los asesinará? Harán más palomitas? Qué pasará con Epona? Los perros van al cielo? Averigua CASI todo en el siguiente capítulo de "The legend of Super Big Brother"!

REVIEWS

**Lunatica-Loveg00d**

Ninia! Seeeh Bowser es muy malo… y como conductora no la haces nada mal xD pobecito de tu pelo, verda? T-T a mi tb me cai bien el Baby Bowser xD wenu, ahí nos vemos! n.n

**Mesuneko**

No te preocupes, al cabo que yo no se que carácter tiene Daisy, pero según el melee, es algo marimacha xD y yo pongo diálogos tipo guión de teatro porque si no, me hago bolas con tantos personajes y no sabrían quién está hablando con quién x.o n.ñU espero que perdones mi pecado, porque lo seguiré haciendo… ji ji…

**Viacka Rouge**

Me creerás si te digo que mientras la hacía me caí al piso de la risa? Seguro no. Pero es verdad! xD ya la seguí, no desesperes, al cabo que me gusta mucho el humor y los Big Brothers xD

Ahora si, ¡Adiós, gente! ¡Ahí nos vidrios!


	3. Y siguen adaptándose xD

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

Autora: la que está escribiendo, o sea yo, o sea Neko, o sea Neko Rheeid! n.n

_Pensamientos_

**Grito súper fuerte** (ya que no se marca mas q 1 signo de admiración ¬¬)

(acciones)

Si tuviste el detallazo de dejarme un review, lo he contestado hasta abajo n.n por si quieres leer lo que te respondí, y si no quieres ver, ps no lo leas y ya xD

,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,Y siguen adaptándose xD,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,

On no quedamos? Ah si, los cuartos, bueno, vamos con los personajes a ver que hacen….

Miyamoto: ¡le dije al tipo de la pizza que no queria anchoas! Ya no hay buenos pizzeros por aquí… eh? Que? ¡¿YA! AJEM! a ver… ya estamos en el capitulo 3… en que nos quedamos?

Tingle: eeeeh… Hora de escoger cuartos…?

Miyamoto: ah si! A ver, escojan!

Malon: ¿y cómo vamos a escoger cuartos?

Miyamoto: fácil. ¿Leyenda de Zelda?

Todos los de Zelda: (levantan la mano)

Miyamoto: allá, a la izquierda. Es la puerta marcada con un dibujo de la trifuerza. Los de Mario a la izquierda, en la puerta con el honguito… -.-

Daisy: a eso le llaman escoger cuartos? Que escoger? Ya estan asignados! ¬¬x

Miyamoto: yo q se, culpa de la autora-conductora… ah por cierto! Tengan cuidado… en cada uno hay una tele…

Todos: ¿tele…? ¡LAS CONDUCTORAS! ¡¡¡¡¡YIIIIIIIIK! (Se les erizan los pelos y se ponen blancos xD)

Miyamoto: por cierto, no le digan a nadie que yo les dije, pero la clave para saber si es Neko o Sak es la siguiente: si la tele es morada, será Sak, y si es azul, será Neko.

Tingle: muy alentador no es T.T

Miyamoto: algo es algo o.oU al menos para que sepan a quien se enfrentan…. Adios y buenas noches! n0n

Mario: si no son noches ¬¬U

Miyamoto: y tu como sabes eh? ¬¬

Mario: no se n.ñU

Miyamoto: ps es la hora del día que se me pegue mi gana ¬¬ yo soy el programador, entendido!

All: (se llevan una mano a la frente) señor, si señor!

Miiyamoto: no los escucho!

All: (más fuerte) SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!

Miyamoto: uuuuuuh vive en una piña en el fondo del mar "Bob Esponja"! n0n

All: o.Ou

Miyamoto: Esperen, eso no era! O…OU Ejem…. Les decía… ¿…o ya se los dije…?... eeehhh… ay ya se me olvidó que les iba a decir! Mejor ya lárguense a donde quieran! X0x

Zelda: que amable ¬¬

Malon: oigan… y que onda con Samara?

Luigi: de veras, aún debe estar pausada en la sala…

Mario: a ver… se acabaron las palomitas, pero podemos hacer mas… (va y prepara más palomitas mientras Luigi le pone play xD)

Peach: ¡MARIO, APÚRATE O TE PERDERÁS LA PARTE DONDE UNO DE NOSOTROS ES ASESINADO POR LA NIÑA DEL ARO!

Mario: ¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿CÓMO QUE LA PARTE DONDE UNO DE NOSOTROS ES ASESINADO POR LA NIÑA DEL ARO!

Miyamoto: _pobre, debe estar asustadísimo_

Mario: ¡CONDENADOS, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LE PUSIERON PLAY SIN ESPERARME! (corre con ellos) ya, de qué me perdí?

Young Link: Samara acaba de desafiar a Link…

Miyamoto: (ruido sordo de una caída al estilo anime xD)

Daisy: qué fue ese ruido?

Miyamoto: una "anime fall" por parte mía ante su tremenda idiotez…

Peach: que es un "anime fall"?

Tingle: creo que cuando algo es mega-tonto, y todos se caen para atrás n.n

Peach: ooooooh que inteligente…

Mario: yo soy más inteligente que el! ToT

Luigi: saltos dieras…

Mario: ¬¬

Miyamoto: porqué yoooo? Porqué a miiii? Que hice para merecer estooo? Porque los personajes que programe son unos tarugos? ToT

Daisy: pues no dicen que de tal palo tal astilla?

Young Link: ya cállense y dejen ver a Samara! ò.o shhhh! (come palomitas)

Yoshi: Mario ¿les echaste harto chile a las palomitas?

Mario: seh n.n

Luigi: ¡CONDENADO! ¡EL CHILE ME DA GASES! òOó

Mario: por eso le eché n.n

All: o.oU (se alejan de Luigi xD)

Luigi: ¬¬

Ganondorf: ¡shhhh! ¡dejen ver! (sigue viendo la pelea entre Link y Samara xD) hasta que alguien hace el trabajo por mi… ya era hora de q comenzaran a respetarme –o- (se mete un puñado de palomitas en la boca de un jalón todo echadote en el sofá xD) ¡¡¡DURO SAMARA! (escupe palomitas por todas partes xD)

Las chicas: ¡asco! xP

Daisy: (eructa -buuuuurp xD) perdón! O.oU

Malon: yo lo hago mejor! (eructa xD)

Peach: eso no es nada! (da un potente eructo y las chicas hacen concurso de "a-ver-quién-eructa-más-fuerte-y-apestoso" incluyendo Samara xD)

Samara: (interrumpe su pelea con Link y da un súper eructo) Buuuuurp!

Chicas: bravo! Si! Que chido! Bien! Yuju!

Link: fuáaa! X.x (agita su gorro para ventilar el aire xD)

Bowser: que comieron? X.x

Ganondorf: (tono fresa) que asquerosas! Ay, o sea, porque son tan cochinas?

Yoshi: marranas! X.x

Link: Samara! vamos a pelear o no? apúrale para acabar rapido este episodio!

Samara: eh? Ah si! Ya voy! (corre con Link y asume posición de lucha) c'mon you pa'ca, baby!

Tingle: (hace la voz tipo smash BROS. xD) Ready?… GO! (hace sonar un gong y a todos les zumban los oídos xD) perdón n.nU

Daisy: idiota ¬¬ (Peach le pone cinta plateada en la boca xD) MMMmmmMMmmMMmMMmMMM! Òxó

Zelda: hey Peach, porqué haces eso, si hace unos segundos estabas eructando como…? (Peach le pone cinta plateada tb xD) mmmMMMmMMMmMMMM! TxT

Malon: ssssh! Cállense! (mira la pelea)

Young Link: vamos, versión mía que es más grande que yo! Tú puedes!

Link: ¡HIYA! (Le tira un espadazo a Samara xD)

Samara: (pose karteka xD) aiiii chiiiaaaaaa (da un salto atrás en slow motion, a lo matrix xD)

BONK!

Yoshi: (con la cola en alto, como si acabara de darle un coletazo a alguien) Bowser! No le pongas en Slow-Motion porque es bien aburrido! ¬o¬

Bowser: x.x ya voy, ya voy! ¬¬x amargado, no sabes lo que es bueno… (toma el control y regresa a Samara a su velocidad normal bruscamente)

Samara: KYYYYAAAA! (se estrella contra el piso por el cambio tan brusco x0x luego se levanta) ¡¿QUÉ NO SE PUEDEN ESPERAR A QUE TERMINE MI SUPER-ESPECTACULAR SALTO A LO MATRIX, BOLA DE DESCEREBRADOS, TARADOS, ESTÚPIDOS-IDIOTAS-IMBÉCILES! òOóxxxx

All: lo sentimos u.u

Bowser: Él empezó! (señala a Yoshi) FUE YOCHI!

Yoshi: es "Yoshi" ¬¬

Bowser: como digas, Iochi

Yoshi: (anime fall xD)

Samara: babosos ¬¬ (sigue peleando con Link)

Tingle: ¡hagan sus apuestaaaas! ¡Link vs. Samara!

Neko: (aparece de la nada xD) ¡LES DIJIMOS QUE ARMAS NO PORQUE LA SANGRE ES DIFÍCIL DE LIMPIAR!

Sak: ¡YO APUESTO A FAVOR DE SAMARA! n0n

Neko: (Anime fall) x.x ¡SAK, PON EL EJEMPLO!

Sak: perdun, no me resisti x)

Ellos: ¡waaaa! ¡LAS LOCAS!

Samara: IIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! (corre a su tele y se mete de un salto, se mete al pozo, y coloca la tapa xD)

Sak: ¬¬ Link, guarda esa espada o te traemos acá con nosotras…

Neko: ¡¿EN SERIO SE PUEDE! (ojos de estrellita xD)

Link: O---------O (guarda la espada como de rayo)

Neko: venimos a ver q tal n.n ya escogieron sus camas?

Ellos: no

Sak: apúrense! O les van a dejar las peores! Las que quedan junto a las ventanas…

Luigi: y eso qué? Que no siempre son la mejores?

Neko: no esta vez… las ventanas no tienen cristal ni mosquitero…

Sak: porque nos dio flojer… digo, porque no alcanzó el presupuesto! n0n y porque nos gusta hacerlos sufrir…. Quiero decir… que lo sentimos mucho y los queremos más! n.ñU

Neko: si eso… y el último en llegar, todas sus miserables noches aquí será acosado por todo tipo de insectos, escarabajos, arañas, mosquitos, alacranes y uno que otro paparazzi… ¡muajajajaja!

Ellos: o.o (corren a escoger cama xD)

Con Super Mario o Mario World o como se llame el juego ps la mera verdá no me interesa ¬¬…

Mario: (llega barriéndose a la cama más cercana xD) ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡ES MÍA! (Pone sus cosas debajo de la cama, se sube a ésta y alza el puño) ¡MÍA MÍA MÍA MÍA MÍIIIIAAAAA! (Grito a lo Tarzán xD)

Daisy: (llega corriendo a la tercera cama de la derecha) ME SALVÉ!

Luigi: (al ver a Daisy escoger esa cama, hace lo imposible por quedarse en la segunda) FUERA DE MI CAMINO! BOWSER, A UN LADO!

All: (silencio total. O sea, **Luigi** desafió a **Bowser**, eh?)

Bowser: ¿qué dijiste, gato asustadizo? ¬¬

Luigi: dije que te QUITES!

**¡¡¡PAAAAAAAF!**

Bowser: (K.O.) x0x

Yoshi: creo que morirá antes de llegar al fin de este fic o.oU

Peach: (lo pica con una ramita) ¿esta muerto? O.o

Daisy: No lo cre… (aparece un foco sobre su cabeza) ¡hey! ¡tengo una idea! ¡ayúdenme con esto! (toma la cola de Bowser y lo arrastra a la cama cerca de la ventana)

Todos: ¡ya vamos! (lo arrastran, pero es bn pesado x0x) TIREN! Ñuf….! TIREN! Ñuf…! TIREN! Ñuf…!

Mario: como que lo vamos poniendo a dieta no?

Luigi: sale, sirve que adelgazas tu también

Mario: ¬¬

Daisy: ya! A la de tres lo aventamos a la cama y corremos a nuestras otras camas! Uno…. uno y medio… veinticuatro…. TRES!

All: ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! (Lo avientan a la cama y ésta se rompe por el peso y el impacto xD) o.oUUU

Luigi: esto… no lo notará n.ñU

Bowser: (se mueve un poco)

Pech: ¡pronto! A sus camas! (todos corren a sus camas xD)

Bowser: (despierta) qué pasó? (mira su cama) uh? (mira la ventana) uh? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras, con el equipo de "La leyenda de Zelda"…

Malon: escucharon algo así como un grito de Bowser? O.oU

Tingle: qué apuestan a que le tocó la cama fea? O.oU

Link: a ver… tengo 5 rupias…. Y… ah! Una pelusa…

Ganondorf: que idiota…

Link: el burro hablando de orejas ¬¬

Zelda: bueno, escogemos las camas sí o no?

Young Link: (se sube a una cama) yo ya escogí la mía.

Ganondorf: (se dirige a una cama, pero Link lanza su maleta)

Link: NO LO HARÁS!

BONK! PAF!

Ganondorf: (en el piso, con un chichón en la cabeza) me las pagarás, maldito tramposo! (la maleta está sobre la cama xD)

Link: sí! Gane! (pose de victoria)

Ganondorf: te oooooodiiooooooo (hace berrinche en el piso, y no le queda mas q ponerse en la cama de al lado)

Tingle: eh? Ah? Hey! Iba a escoger esa! ¬¬xxxx

Ganondorf: IBAS tiempo pasado

Zelda: a poco fuiste a la escuela?

Ganondorf: soy ignorante, pero no tanto… ¬¬ por quién me tomas? Por Bowser 2?

Tingle miró a su alrededor. Ya todos tenían cama. Menos el claro. Y la unica cama q quedaba era la "cama maldita" ¡muajajajajajajaja… eeek…! ¡cof cof! x.x

Tingle: (suspira, y deja la maleta sobre esa cama) ya que…

Miyamoto: hola chicos! Ya revisaron sus teles?

Hubo un segundo de silencio mientras miraban el color de la tele.

The legend of Zelda: ES AZUL! TOT

Super Mario World: ES MORADA! TOT

Miyamoto: si quieren salir a quejarse, pueden ir a platicar al jardín, es el unico lugar de la casa donde no hay tele a falta de enchufe…

All: QUÉEEEE! (Salen al pasillo)

Daisy: El único? Y qué me dices del baño? ¬¬

Miyamoto: pues te digo que si hay una sobre el mostrador del lavabo --U

All: o.oU

Peach: ¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE EL BAÑO! x0x

Bowser: seguro que fue Neko…

Daisy: ¿como sabes?

Bowser: por Link, ¿Por qué mas deberia hacerlo? ¬¬

Link: (sonrojado) ¡es el colmo! ù.úxxx ¿para variar no puede fregar a otro?

Luigi: ¡¡¡hay que destruirla! (saca su hammer)

Mario: ¡Siiii! (saca el suyo también)

Daisy/Peach: (sacan banderitas con los nombres "Mario" y "Luigi" escritos xD) arriba! Vamos! Eh! Si! Que chido! Ustedes pueden!

Pero justo cuando iban alzando los hammers…

Miyamoto: hey…. Esperen…. Gulp… todos a la sala

Peach: malas noticias?

Miyamoto: depende de donde lo veas…

Zelda: ni nos ha dicho qué cosa es…

Miyamoto: esque me da miedo TT

All: que?

Miyamoto: el coco… TT

All: (anime fall)

Peach: y eso a qué viene? ¬¬

Miyamoto: no sé xD ustedes me preguntaron que me daba miedo y yo les dije que el coco… también los payasos, las alturas, las arañas…

All: (anime fall de nuevo xD)

Miyamoto: ustedes preguntaron ¬¬U

Peach: encima miedoso ¬¬U

Miyamoto: ay ya, déjenme hablar –o- como les decía, recién me acaba de llegar este (introducir usica de noticiero) super boletín informativo de ultima hora!

Todos: (se sientan en la sala a escuchar)

Miyamoto: en las últimas noticias de la casa del mundo de Nintendo, parece que es posible que el Twilight Princess pueda ser el nuevo rey de los videojuegos, desplazando así a Ocarina of Time, además… esperen! eso qué? Ò.o

Tingle: sepa, tu eres el de las hojas o.oU

Miyamoto: bueo, yo les anuncio que ya llegó el día de su juicio final….

All: por…?

Miyamoto: porque hoy… llegará a la casa… una persona… que…

Bowser: escúpelo!

Miyamoto: (ruidos de que esta escupiendo algo xD)

Bowser: no, así no! x0x

Miyamoto: muy tarde, ya babeé el micrófono

Todos: ewwww….

Miyamoto: cómo les decía, esta persona les aplicará la primera prueba de la casa! Deberán pasarla o si no…. o si no que? No entiendo la letra… bueno, algo malo pasará… (truenos y relámpagos xD)

Peach: de qué es?

Miyamoto: Lo siento! La autora está cansada y ya se le acabaron las hojas, para saber q es, deberás esperar el próximo capítulo n.n

Link: pero se tarda un buen! (la tele se prende)

Neko: oye! Tu crees que soy máquina o que,ah? Si quieres calidad, no puedes tener rapidez ¬¬ así que nos vemos hasta la siguiente vez! By-bye! n0n (la tele se apaga)

.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,**Reviews!**

**Lunatica Loveg00d**

Que wenu q me quedo chistoso! Ojala este quedara más… Sii la primis Samara! xDDD la imagen de msn me recordo muchio a ella…. Lastima q ia te cortaste el pelo, pero ni modo xD luego crece…

**Viacka Rouge**

Genial q te gustara! Y ps ya ves… mucha tecnología para su pobre cerebro xD ya le continue! Ojala te guste!

**Feline15**

Ia le segui! Y no parare! Y siii Daisy "la machota" xD a mi tb me dio risa!

**Big Brother Metallity**

Ay, ps limpia tu charco al menos xD y lo de la secretaria…. Q no lo era yaaa? nnU y no se si haga unproximo concurso de Big Brother…. es medio cnasadín xD pero ahí yo te aviso…

Son todos los reviews por el capi anterior! Espero sacar igual muchos en este! Sayonara!

(((Déjame un review, plz! Sigue las flechas y presiona "go!")))

V

V

V

V

v


	4. Primera prueba: agua

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(acciones)

_pensamientos_

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Primera prueba: agua·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Regresemos al fanfic, pues'n, antes de que se me olvide en que nos quedamos… un segundo.. ¿En qué ibamos? ¡Aaaaagh! ¡Bueno ya, me lo invento y qué y qué y qué!

Link: ¡por fin! ¡capítulo 4, luego de años! Ahora sí díganme de que es la prueba….

Miyamoto: ya les dije que va a llegar una persona a aplicárselas ¿no entienden?

Todos: no

Miyamoto: pues se amuelan, yo no les voy a explicar, que flojera ¬¬ x0x

Todos: buuuuu

Tingle: ¿y dicen que ÉSTE tipo nos hizo? -.-U

Miyamoto: pues si no te gusta, güerita, ni modo ¬¬

En eso, cayeron truenos, y empezaron a oirse gritos. Los habitantes se asomaron, y las personas corrían en círculos y se encerraban en sus casas, como protegiéndose de algo.

Miyamoto: ah miren, ya debe haber llegado la persona que les aplica la prueba n.n sonrían y saluden, que no quiero malos modales en mis personajes… luego la gente habla… y no quiero más críticas por su culpa ¿oyeron? Ya tengo mucho con el Twilight, así que así los vengan a matar, saludan ¿entendieron?

All: O.O (Tragan saliva)

Link sacó su espada, al igual que Young Link, Peach se escondió atrás de Mario, Luigi se escondió atrás de… Daisy -.-U y los demás miraban la puerta con una expresión de intriga, terror, suspenso… como la primera vez que te subiste a una montaña rusa o viste que tu novio o novia te ponía el cuerno. Alguien tocó imponentemente a la puerta, y dijo…

¿: ¡EL GAAAAAAAAAS!

All: (anime fall)

Miyamoto: ¡fuera! ¡aquí no es! ¡Esta casa está sellada! ¡Nadie puede entrar ni salir!

El tipo del gas: pero si estaba abierto…

All: o.oU

Daisy: siiii, cerrado ¿eh? ¬¬U

Miyamoto: ¡no es verdad! ¡tiene cadenas y candados de la más alta tecnología!

El tipo del gas: ¡Ah! ¿Se refiere al chicle y al clip?

All: o.oU

El tpo del gas: pues mire, como estaba lloviendo, el chicle se voló, y el clip se oxidó y se pudrió y…

Miyamoto: x.x ò0óxxxxx ¡¡¡DIJE QUE FUERA!

Tipo del gas: ¡¡¡SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR! O.O (sale corriendo xD)

Sak: (se prende la tele morada) ¡noooo! ¿Porqué lo corrieron? ¡Era el hermano de Perenganito! TT feos… ¡ahora los voy a hacer sufrir máaaas, por que lo corrieron!

Neko: (se prende la tele azul) pero si Perenganito no tiene hermanos o.oU

Perenganito: (aparece en la pantalla) ¡QUE LES DIGO QUE ME LLAMO JOOOOEEE!

Sak: ¡Siii, como Viewtiful Joe! n0n

All: o.oU (la miran como niña rara xD)

Neko: si Perenganito, ahora… ¡SÁCATE DE MI TELE, PIOJOSO! (patea a Perenganito fuera, mientras se oye: "¡que soy Joooooeee…!") ¿ah si, en q estabamos?

All: (gota de a litro en la cabeza) eeeh… ¿con la prueba número uno…? .-.U

Neko: ¡aaaaah siii ya me acordé! Bueno, pasen al jardín a tomar asiento

Bowser: asiento, no gracias, prefiero agua…

Neko: ya cállate chistosito ¬¬

Yoshi: El burro hablando de orejas ¬¬

Sak: ¡¡¡A CALLAAAAAR! xO

Neko: ¡¡¡AL JARDÍIIIN! xO

Ambas: ¡¡¡¡O USAMOS LA BOTA DE NUEVO! xOOO

Todos fueron al jardín, medio hartos y medio curiosos, hartos porque los habían tenido dando vueltas desde el capítulo uno porque a la mugre autora no se le pegaba su regalada gana darles la primera prueba de una vez para llenar espacio, y curiosos por ver cual sería la dichosa prueba.

Miyamoto: ¿todos cómodos?

All: sí

Miyamoto: que mal, yo quería que dijeran que no… u.u

All: ¬¬

Miyamoto: ¡EJEM! Cómo les decía, quédense aquí un rato, ahorita llega el wey éste… o weya, no sé q sea….

Y así, Miyamoto los dejó solos, platicando de sus idioteces, de cómo estaría el mundo sin ellos, de que los habían engañado como a unos chinos, que si esto, que si lo otro, etcétera… De pronto…

**¡CUAS! x.x**

All: ¡¿Que fue! (se asoman)

Alguien: ¡malditos arbustos! ¡Condenada gata! Me dice que no puso arbustos al lado de la fuente y va siendo que si… ¡y de rosas! ¡Auch! ¡Espinas! ¡Duele! ¡Maldita Neko, me las pagaráaa! T-T

Tingle: ¡IDENTIFÍQUESE!

Alguien: ¿eh? ¡Ah hola! ¿Cómo están?

Ese alguien salió de las sombras, y pudieron ver que era una weya… es decir, chica nnU. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, color canela oscura. Unos ojazos azules bastante vivaces y pícaros, tez ligeramente bronceada, pero clara aún. Era chaparrita, medía como unos 1.46 metros, delgada pero no flacucha, y tendría unos 14 años. Vestía una falda en línea A color crema y una blusa negra de tirantes y escote cuadrado, una gabardina de terciopelo negra, calcetas blancas y zapatos color crema. Traía puestos unos lentes redondos de montura metálica y una varita mágica al estilo Harry Potter en la mano.

Alguien: me llamo Kumerya Starr, y vengo a aplicarles la primera prueba n.n

Zelda: ¿Kumerya…? (a Peach) que nombre tan raro

Peach: (a Zelda) si, nunca lo he escuchado

Daisy: (a ambas) parece lunática, me da miedo…

Malon: (se mete) creo que nos va a poner algo no muy agradable…

Kumerya: (cara de enfado) ù.u disculpen… ¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE CHISMEAR SOBRE MI Y VOLTEAR LA CABEZA Y LA ATENCIÓN PARA ACÁ! ¬O¬xxxx

Ellas: ¡YIIIIK! (voltean)

Kumerya: gracias por nada ¬¬ ¿en qué estabamos? Ah si… su primera prueba. Miren, como soy muy amable, al contrario de la señorita Neko…

Neko: ¡¡OYE!

Kumerya: (la ignora) …les voy a explicar todo el rollo este de las pruebas u.u

Yoshi: ¡¡¡AL FIIIN ALGUIEN QUE NOS QUIEREEEE! TuT

Kumerya: ejem… si… o.oU miren, sin previo aviso, con irregularidad, se les presentarán pruebas que deberán pasar. Éstas pruebas no son a lo wey, como en el programa de Big Brother ¬¬U sino que son más planeadas, porque en el fondo.. MUY EN EL FONDO… la escritora los quiere mucho y es un pelín dramática n.nU yo diría que hasta tienen cierto toque… qué palabra estoy buscando… místico. Òuó

All: O.O

Kumerya: yo no me lo inventé, no me miren como mensos ¬¬U en fin, estas pruebas son 11: Agua, Aire, Tierra, Fuego, Energía, Luz, Oscuridad, Tiempo, Metal, Animales y Sobrenatural. ¿Ven como sí tenía razón cuando les dije que eran más místicas que tontas? Deben pasar cada una de estas pruebas para obtener puntos que les permitirán obtener comida, reparaciones, etcétera… es algo así como su "trabajo" para ganar dinero. En lugar de buscar monedas o rupees ¿entendido?

All: entendido.

Kumerya: bueno, es tiempo de su

**PRIMERA PRUEBA: Agua**

Luigi: ¿cómo hiciste eso? O.o

Kumerya: ¿cómo hice el qué? o.o

Luigi: ¡eso! Aparecer el letrero de…

**PRIMERA PRUEBA: Agua**

Kumerya: Luigi… esto es un fic, y yo hago lo que se me pegue mi gana, no hay lógica .-.U bueno, en fin… mi prueba es esta. Vayan todos a la piscina. ¡Óooorale, rapidito, que no tengo todo el díaa! x.x

Una vez en la piscina, Kumerya dio un golpe a su varita, y ésta se hizo en seguida más profunda, más oscura, y llena de plantas, musgo, bichos acuáticos y todo eso. Parecía una asquerosa y verdosa jungla acuática. O una piscina pública.

Peach: ¡¡¡AAASCOOOOOO! (sube a Mario) ¡NO ME SUELTES! ¡¡¡Y SI ME SUELTAS, QUE NO SEA DENTRO DE ESTA ASQUEROSIDAD INMUNDAAAAAAA! xO

Kumerya: esa "asquerosidad inmunda" querida, es el mundo acuático en su pleno apogeo ¬¬U

Tingle: ¿y que quieres decir con eso? O.o

Kumerya: no sé xD pero se oye chido

All: (anime fall)

Kumerya: ¡EN FIN! Quiero decir que así se ve el mar y los lagos naturales… Bueno, Bueno, pónganse sus trajes de baño, porque esto es lo que van a hacer: adentro hay unas perlas. Dependiendo su color es lo que valen. ¡PERO ABUSADOS! ¡No es lo que valen en dinero, sino lo que valen en comida! O.o

La chica sacó de un bolsillo de su gabardina 6 perlas. Rosa, blanca, azul, verde, morada y dorada y se las mostró

Kumerya: la morada es para chatarra, la blanca para lácteos, la rosa para carnes, la azul para frutas, la verde para verduras y la dorada para pastas y pan n.n ahora… ¡¡échenle! ¡¡Pa' dentro pues'n!

Ganondorf: ¡¡¡ESPERA! ¡¿Y los trajes de baño qué!

Kumerya: etto… (da un golpe a su varita y los deja a todos en traje de baño) ¿saben? Deberían hacer más ejercicio… excepto… (mira a Link) mmm…

Link: (tooodos lo miran xD) ¿qué me ven? ¬/¬x

Yoshi: ¿dónde te conseguiste esa tabla de lavadero que tienes por abdomen? O.O

Link: ¿qué? (mira sus músculos y se tapa) ¡¿QUIEREN HACER EL FAVOR DE MIRAR A OTRO LADO! ¡CON NEKO ES SUFICIENTE, GRACIAS!

Ganondorf: (le toma fotos)

Malon: ¿que haces? O.Ou

Ganondorf: ganaré una fortuna con esto una vez que salga de esta casa de locos òuó

Mario: yo creí que era porque eras gay o.o

Todos: (miran a Ganondorf)

Ganondorf: o.o x( ¡CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA, SOY BISEXUAL! xOOOO

All: O.O (se alejan un paso de él xD)

Kumerya: ejem… estamos en The legend of Super Big Brother, no en Ventaneando, así que… /les pone un encantamiendo de casco-burbuja a cada uno) ¡¡¡AL AGUA PATOS! (Los empuja dentro de la alberca)

All: ¡WAAAAAAAAAA…!

**¡SPLASH!**

Kumerya: ¡sueeerte! ¡no es nada personal! n.n

Un tiempo después…

Kumerya: (sentada cerca d la piscina) llevan como 3 horas ahí dentro… (agita su varita y saca a todos) ¡¿q les pasa! ¡¡¿q no pueden encontrar una miserable piedrita en esta piscina!

Mario: ¡¡¡esta OSCURO ahí adentro!

Peach: ¡¡¡está ASQUEROSO ahí dentro!

Luigi: ¡¡¡me da MIEDO ahí dentro!

Kumerya: bola de miedosos ¬¬U

Malon: ¡tu porque no estas adentro! T.T esta oscuro y feo y…

Daisy: pues yo encontre una n.n

All: ¡¿EN SERIO!

Daisy: ¡Claro que no, tarados! ¡Era para ver que decían! ò.ó

All: (suspiro de derrota)

Kumerya: ¡no puedo creerlo! Miren, si encuentran una perla, aunque sea UNA estúpida piedra, ¡ÉCHENLA PARA FUERA! O se quedan sin comer, a mí que me va o que me viene

All: O.O (se sumergen de nuevo en el lag… piscina n.nU a excepción de Peach)

Peach: ¡WÁCALA, YO NO ME METO NI AUNQUE ME PAGUEN! xP

Kumerya: _ush, aquí vamos de nuevo con la fresita rosita _¿Se puede saber porqué? n.ñU _como si no lo supiera ¬¬_

Peach: (con tono fresa) ¡ES ASQUEROSO! ¡A-S-Q-U-E-R-O-S-O! ¡¿ENTIENDES! ¡O SEA, YO NO ME METO NI AUNQUE ME PAGUEN!

Kumerya: ¡Ya oí! ¡ya oí! x0x ¡no me grites! ¡si no quieres no te metas, mamacita, y ya! ¡pero deja de reventarme el tímpano!

Peach: ¿ah no? o.o

Kumerya: (limándose las uñas) no

Peach: ¡ay si, que padre, que bueno! n.n (da saltitos)

Kumerya: sólo que tu no vas a comer nada u.u

Peach: mejor, para mi dieta n.n hay que cuidarse o.o

Kumerya: ¡¿Dieta! ¡A la fregada! (toma a Peach de las greñas) ¡vas pa' dentro!

Peach: ¡¡¡NO NO NO NO NO NO! (Kumerya la avienta)

**¡¡¡SPLAAASSSHHH!**

Kumerya: Yes! x)

Tingle: (saca la cabeza del agua) una pregunta, señorita bruja de Blair…

Kumerya: eh? Ah si, dime, duende verde o.o

Tingle: una vez que las encontremos y se las demos… podemos quedarnos las perlas? (pone ojos de dólar xD)

Kumerya: como quieras, me da igual… pero sólo las que encuentres, sino, no vale nada

Tingle: siii! (se sumerge de nuevo y llueven perlas o.o)

Kumerya: ¡¿Qué dem…! ¡Este tipo se andaba escondiendo las perlas! O.Ou ¬¬U por eso no me dijo nada antes… si le decía que no… ¡se las quedaba! x0x

Tingle: (sale) ¡son todas las que me volé… quiero decir, encontré! n.ñU ¡voy a buscar más! (se sumerge de nuevo)

Kumerya: (cuenta las perlas) 3 rosas, 2 blancas, 2 doradas, 1 azul, 4 verdes y 1 morada… ¡este tipo encontro casi todas las perlas! O.O

Adentro de la piscina…

Luigi: _No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, no…_

Mario: (encuentra una ostra con una perla adentro) _Mmm… me pregunto si estas también valdran… ¿Kumerya la habrá escondido aquí o será solo decoración?… ya se, le voy a preguntar a Luigi a ver que opina_ (le toca el hombro a Luigi)

Luigi: _¡AAAAAHHHH! _(deja salir una estela de burbujas y nada como si de ello dependiera su vida)

Mario: _ o.oU ah, pues parece que eso significa sí… _(avienta la perla para afuera)

Luigi: (choca contra Ganondorf) _x.x auch, me pegue contra una roca…_

Ganondorf: _¡Chi…naos! ¡¿Quién fue! _(ve a Luigi)_ ¡¿Qué el tarado no puede irse a otro lado! _(prepara una patada)

Luigi:_ ¡Mamma mía!_ (se agacha, y la patada la recibe Malon)

Malon: ¡¡¡…! x.x ¬¬ _maldito Ganondorf cara de cerdo, ahora verá… _(toma una piedra y se la echa a Ganondorf, pero falla y le da a Link)

Link: _¡chi…naos! x.x x( ¡¡¡no peguen! ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil! _(mira a todos lados y le suelta un coscorrón a Bowser, creyendo que el fue o.oU)

Bowser: _¡¿Y ora este enano porqué busca bronca conmigo si no le hice nada! ¡Fue la niña de rancho, no yo! ¡¡Ahora veráaaan! _(trata de lanzar fuego, pero sólo logra hacer hervir el agua xD)

Todos: (se queman) _¡¡¡AAAAAAYYYYY! ¡YA ESTUVO! ¡AL PRIMER IDIOTA QUE ME TOQUE SE LLEVA UNA PALIZA QUE SE ACUERDA DE MI TODA SU CORTA VIDA! X( _(empieza una batalla de todos contra todos xD)

Luigi: necesito aire x.x (sale a tomar aire) FUA! x.x

Kumerya: ¿Qué pasa ahí dentro? o.o el agua salpica mucho…

Luigi: ah, eso, se armó una batalla campal de todos contra todos n.n

Kumerya: ¡¿QUÉ! x.x ¡¿Qué no pueden estarse en paz UN maldito segundo! (agita su varita y los saca de nuevo xD) ¡Basta! ¡Es todo! ¬¬ estas perlas bastan, no hace falta que busquen más. Váyanse a la casa, mañana llegará su comida.

Link: ¿Se acabó la prueba?

Kumerya: ¿tu que crees? ¬¬ ya métanse o me enojo más! Voy a comprar su comida al supermercado, tengo mucho que hacer, ¡adiós! (saca su escoba voladora y se va volando de ahí)

Malon: ¿Y ahora?

Neko: pos ora pronobis! Adentro de la casa… antes de que les de un aire… (todos se meten) ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal su primera prueba, mis estimados? n.n

Luigi: ¡De miedo! T.T

Tingle: enriquecedora $.$

Malon: estuvo bien n.n

Peach: ¡asquerosa! xP

Mario: no apta para cardiacos… o gente que no sabe nadar…

Young Link: o que no aguanta bien la respiración.

Sak: si, si, lo que digan, ahora, pues… pues ya lárguense a dormir xD es su primera noche aquí, así que esperamos que la pasen chido xD

Ganondorf: ¿Porqué?

Neko: ¡Ay, tontito! Muy simple, como ya se me acabo el espacio, en el siguiente capítulo voy a pasar lo mal… digo, lo bien que van a pasar la noche, y una parte de su ajetreado día de mañana! n.n

Malon: ¿Ajetreado?

Sak: pieensen, mijos, una súper casísima grande, llena de polvo, de tiradero que seguro ya debieron hacer, sin contar lo que deberán comer mañana… bueno, me muero por ver quién va a cocinar y quién va a limpiar!

Neko: ¡Exacto! Mañana se reparten las tareas, lero lero n.n

All: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Neko: ¡pues ya se me ocurrió y se amuelan! Ya se acabó el espacio, así que nos vemos luego ¡Adiós!

Link: ¡no es justo, siempre le cortas en la mejor parte!

Neko: ¡seeeh, soy mala! ¡Pero ya dejen de quejarse! ¡adios y se acabó! (se cae el telón entre quejas y argumentos xD)

**Reviews:….**

¡UNA DISCULPOTA A TODO MUNDO! Me tarde más de lo acostumbrado en publicar, pero bueno, tuve un bloqueo mental y hasta ahora lo puedo superar x.x pero espero q a pesar de los obstáculos, disfruten el fic! n.n

**Big Brother Metallity**

Seeeh, soy una buena y linda secretaria n.n aunque Link diga que no es cierto ¬¬U siii el twilight! - lastima q a lo mejor yo no me lo voy a poder comprar T.T y ps no ganó nadie, Samara quedó muy ciscada conmigo como para salir de nuevo xD gata anoréxica! O.o T.T buuu, nadie me decía así desde… desde que salí de vacaciones xD seeeh Bowser malo, que se lo coman con chile y limón! x.x

**Feline15**

Siiii? En serio? Seeeeh a mi también me gusto cuando se ponen a eructar! Iba a poner a los hombres, pero luego se me ocurrió q las chicas sería más divertido, y luego el Ganondorf todo afeminado y gay diciendo "ay, o sea, que cochinas" ps mejor! xD y lo de las camas… ¡ja ja ja ja ja! ¡a ver como se duerme el Bowser ahora! xD ya le seguí! Diculpota por haberme tardado u.u

**Rhape**

Ah si? bueee, no te preocupes, ya me dejaste uno xD seeeh me gusta hacerlo chistoso! En mi opinión, Bowser es un tarado, siempre secuestra a la princesa y no le hace nada x.x a ver? Quien hace eso? Siii, que me perdone el señor Miyamoto, pero esque yo me lo imagino así! n.n bueno, no, no esta gordo… está… pachoncito xD

**Dialirvi**

Risaaa! Siii! Estoy logrando lo que quieroooo! Ya le seguí, sorry por tardarme y… romance? Mmm, no suena mal, pero no se, este fic es de humor y no encajaría mucho xD aunque… tengo por ahí una que otra pervertidez ju ju ju xD

**NovasonicCordiality**

Si? en serio? Auch xD tómate una pastilla para el dolor de estómago xD ya le seguí!

**Warlock Punch el que hace d… (no muestra más texto)**

No sé si ese es tu nick o si así te pusiste n.ñU y no soy wey, soy weya xD ponerte en la historia? Mmm, no se… una amiga ya me había pedido q la pusiera pero no lo hice xD luego pongo un concurso pa' q salgan ahí de colados, a ver q hacen…

Muchas gracias, gente linda! Y no olviden dejar review! Sigan la flecha y pushenle "go!"

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Los quehaceres del horror

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(acciones)

_pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Los quehaceres del horror·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Hazte para allá

Necesito espacio

¡Deja de empujar!

Tengo

Que aguantar

No enloqueceré voy a ganar

¡Big Brother!

Este es

Mi lugar

Tu ya no cabes deja de fregar

¡Big Brother…!

**¡Pok!**

Malon: ¡No avienten cosas y menos zapatos asquerosos y transpirados! x.x

Ganondorf: (afeminado) No es por nada pero cantas horrible, honey… -w-

Malon: cállate Gaynondorf ¬¬

Tingle: ¡ja ja ja! ¡Gaynondorf! xD ¡Ja je ji jo ju el burro eres tú! xD

Ganondorf: ¡Tu cállate Tingle, que a tí Miyamoto te dijo "güerita"! y si no me crees revisa el capítulo 4 hasta el principio, que no fue un error de la autora… ¬.¬

Young Link: ¡siii, y fue por por joto, güero y afeminado! ÒuÓ

Tingle: ¡No soy mujer! ¬¬

Young Link: pues se ríe como vieja… -.¬

Tingle: ¡No es cierto! Ò.o

Young Link: (con voz chillona y fresa) ¡Ay sí, soy un hada, soy un hada! (ve a Link y hace como que se emociona) ¡Mr. Fairy! ¡Que alegría verlo por aquí!

Link: (parpadea, luego suspira) -.-U les juro que yo no era así…

Ganondorf: ajá, sí, como no, ni tu te la crees… ya te estabas pudriendo, maldito escuincle pervertido ¬¬

Zelda: (cambia el tema) ¡¿Que esas cámaras nos van a estar filmando toda la noche! Ò.o ¡No nos vamos a poder cambiar! (le avienta un zapato a una cámara xD)

Link: creo que para eso las contrataron o.oU

Malon: ¡por tu culpa, la autora quiere filmarte a ti, no a nosotros! T0T

Link: -/-UUU no me extrañaría…

Young Link: (pica una cámara con su espada xD) ¡oye, tú, ya dejanos en paz! Ò.o

Cámara: (saca una espada a lo star wars xD)

All: ¡¿Y eso! O.O

Neko: (aparece) que como las camaras no tienen seguro, teníamos que brindarles armas porque con ustedes que estan tan pen…. sativos, nos las rompen n.n

Link: ¡LA ACOSADORA DE NUEVO NOOOO! (corre a su cama y se mete como niño chiquito xD)

Young Link: ¡HEY, ESPERAME, ACUERDATE QUE SOY TÚ, SOLO QUE MAS TIERNO Y ADORABLE! (se mete con Link xD)

Malon: o.oU autoestima no le falta ¿eh?

Neko: ¬¬ gracias por la flor… ¡no es posible que con todo y trifuerza del coraje huyan de mi! TT bueno, creo que si… ¡en fin, en fin, en fin, vengo a decirles que se pongan sus mugrosas pijamas y se vengan con todo y osito de peluche a la sala! ¡En quince minutos! n.n (la tele se apaga)

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Peach: ¡AY YA, VOLTEATE PARA OTRO LADO, CERDO ASQUEROSO Y PERVERTIDO! ¡TOMAAA! TOT (le da una patada a lo Smash Bros. Melee a Bowser xD)

Bowser: x.x

Daisy: eso te pasa por casi casi acosarla cuando quería cambiarse ¬¬

Peach: ¡el unico que me mira es Mario y nadie más! ò.o

All: (silencio sepulcral)

Mario: **¡PEEEEEAAAAAAAAACH DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS A DECIR NADAAAAA!** o/o

Peach: o.oU ups…

All: (miran a Mario y Peach)

Daisy: (parpadea) yo, ya ni te conozco, tu, pervertida ·.·U (se aleja de Peach xD)

Luigi: (se aleja de Mario xD) si preguntan, no eres mi hermano, ni nada mío… ·.·U

Peach: x.x ¡aaaaay noooo! creo que… es hora de usar… **¡EL ATAQUE SUPERPODEROSO ESPECIAL DE LA SUPERPRINCESA PEACH TOADSTOOL!** llamado… **¡EL MÁGICO GOLPE CON SARTÉN PARA QUE TODO MUNDO OLVIDE LAS COSAS VERGONZOSAS QUE DIGO!** o0o (Aparece un fondo a lo anime y saca una sartén)

Mario: (chibi, a un lado de Peach, mientras ella sigue con su fondo anime xD) ¡oooh! ¡El mágico golpe con sartén para que todo mundo olvide las cosas vergonzosas que dice es usado para que todo el mundo olvide las cosas vergonzosas que ha dicho! o0o ¡y es usado golpeando mágicos golpes con el sartén! o0o

Yoshi: si no me dicen no me entero ¬¬U

Bowser: ¿no se le ocurrió un nombre mejor? ¬¬U

Mario: n.nU no, porque a la autora le da weba pensar en un nombre mas chido

Todos: aaaaah con razón… inshi we'ona… ù.u

Peach: ejem, ejem… (la miran y ella alza el sartén en el aire) ¿una última súplica humillante? n.n

Todos: mmmmmm….

Peach: ¿seguros? n.n

Todos: mmmmmmmMmMmmmmm….

Peach: ya respondan ¬¬

Todos: MmmmmMMMMmmmm…

Peach: ¡¿QUIEREN HACER EL FAVOR DE DECIDIRSE! XO

Luigi: ¡no nos presiones! TT

Peach: ¡PERO SI SE TARDAN HORAS EN ENCONTRAR UN MISERABLE ULTIMO DESEO! XO

Yoshi: bueno pero no se enoje T.T

Peach: ¡¡¡¿COMO NO ME VOY A ENOJAR! XO

Daisy: esque no nos tienes paciencia T.T

Mario: si no una súplica, un comentario al menos… o.oU

All: aaah, así pos sí… u.u

Peach: ok, empiecen

Bowser: soy un tarado baboso estupido imbecil TT ¡pero arrojo fuego bien chido! n0n

All: ·.·U

Daisy: se lo que hiciste el verano pasado ò.o bueno la verdad no xDu

Luigi: tengo miedo a las arañas, los fantasmas y… ¡a la autoraaa! TT

Mario: eso cualquiera… (todos asienten)

Yoshi: ¡¡¡se de quien Ganondorf esta enamorado! o0o

All: (interesadísimos) ¡¿EN SERIO!

Yoshi: la verdad no xD

All: ¬¬

Mario: ¿no tenían algo mas inteligente que decir? ·-·U

Víctimas: no n.n y nos tardaríamos mucho en pensar algo bueno

Mario: bueno… ya pégales Peach n.n

Peach: ¡Oki Doki! n0n

**¡BOOOOOONK!**

All: x.x ¿que pez?

Peach: a ver si sirvió… ejem… ¡hola! n.n ¿recuerdan que dije?

Yoshi: ¿que dijiste de que? o.o

Peach: (brinca) ¡genial, que chido, funciono, siiii! n0n

Sak: ¡oigan, pestes! n.n ¡saquense con todo y pijamas piojosas y osos de peluche tuertos a la sala! n.n ¡los quiero alla en 5 minutos! Se suponia que debia decirles hace 10 minutos, pero me dio weba y ademas queria ver el ataque de Peach n.n

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEE HACE 10 MINUTOS! (se visten a velocidad rayo)

Una vez que todos estaban en la sala, con sus peluches ahí de colados también…

Neko/Sak: (con acento teletubie) ¡hoooaaaa:3

Todos: (con el mismo acento) ¡hoaaa! n.n

Neko/Sak: (igual) ¡hoaaaa!

Ellos: (también) ¡hoaaaaa!

Neko/Sak: ¡hoaaaaa!

Ellos: ¡hoaaaaa!

Sak: ¡ho…!

Neko: ¡bueno ya chole! ¡Al grano o nos vamos a teletubiezar y a traumar! Ò.o los citamos aquí para repartirles sus tareas n.n

Sak: ¡una pijama de conejito gay! ¡Yo quero una así! ¿donde te la compraste, Tingle? n0n

Neko: es decir, en cuanto paren las interrupciones… -.-U

Tingle: donde no te importa… y no es conejito gay… -.¬ es conejito rosa n.n

Young Link: ¿que diferencia hay? ¬¬U igual eres gay…

Tingle: mira, mocoso, deja de estar fregando o… ò.o

Sak: ¡dame dame dame! TT

Miyamoto: ya no fastidien a la güerita –o-

Tingle: ¡¡¡¡QUE NO SOY GÜERITA! XO

Neko: ¡entonces cállate y dejanos fregar, güereja! ò.o

Tingle: ò.o ¡y menos güere…!

**¡BONK!**

Tingle: x0x

All: (lo miran) o.oU se hizo tortilla gay…

Young Link: (lo pica con una ramita Deku Stick xDu) ¿esta muerto el joto? o.oU

Neko: (guardando la superbota xD) wenu, wenu, ya stuvo bueno, dejemos al ahora aplastado de Tingle en el piso, o sea.. ¡¡¡YOSHI NO LO INFLES! ¬¬

Yoshi: o.oU (se aparta del dedo de Tingle xD)

Ganondorf: ¡no dejaron hacer al grán psicótico Yoshi su magia! o0o

Peach: se dice psíquico… ¬¬U

Ganondorf: bueno, esa mugre –w- ¡¿y ahora quién podrá defendernos! T0T

Neko: el Chapulín Colorado, pero como el NO es un personaje de videojuego no está en este manicomio, así que no se molesten en llamarlo, ni va a venir… Bueno, AHORA SÍ les vamos a asignar sus tareas n.n mañana las van a hacer, ¿va?

All: ¡noooo!

Neko: ¡pues si y se callan! ò.o n.n ejem… Sak, trae la urna súper especial de los quehaceres del horror, por favor

Sak: (trae una caja de zapatos bien vieja y chafa, calléndose a pedazos, que tiene pintado con plumón "LOs quiAZerEs deL TerOR de ZAC y NEcO") ¡aquí estan! Terrorífica, ¿no?

Malon: oh si, que miedo da ¬¬U

Neko: bueno, esque andamos en crisis economica… u.u y cuando la vemos, nos acordamos y nos da miedo xDu

Sak: seeeh, además la escribió Perenganito y el terminó 2do primaria a duras penas… ·.·U eso da mas miedo n.nU

Perenganito: (afuera xD) ¡¡QUE LE DIGO QUE SOY JOOOEEEE! ¡¡Y NO ES CIERTO, LLEGUE HASTA PRINCIPIOS DE TERCERO! (se lo lleva el FBI de ahí xD)

Neko: y además, mijo, no importa el exterior, sino el interior, y créeme que esto te va a doler como patada en el higado, muajajaja… òuo

Sak: y conforme vayan saliendo habitantes, se van a repartir las tareas nn ¡y no me digan que no o me los como! ¬¬

All: (se encogen de hombros)

Bowser: a estas alturas, ya estamos curados de espanto

Yoshi: ¿Se supone que debamos temer a esa caja tan chafa made in Tepito?

Neko: siiii porque adentro esta su sufrimiento n.n de ella depende que tipo de tarea horripilante harán… muajajajaja…

Sak: atención lectores, se que piensan que Neko ya tiene de favorito a Link y por eso le va a poner la tarea menos difícil, ¿no?

Link: (suspira de alivio)

Sak: ¡PUES NOOOO!

Link: ¡¿QUE!

Neko: lo siento, Linkito precioso, pero las tareas las estoy rifando aca en la mesa de la computadora n.nu ya veremos que te toca… ¡gomen nasai!

Young Link: ·.·U siempre le toca lo malo…

Link: (hace cara de berrinche: infla los cachetes, se cruza los brazos, y una expresión de "no es justo" xD)

Sak: (escribiendo en una hoja) ¡miren! ¡Aquí están! Las tareas son… (les muestra la lista)

1.- cocinar

2.- lavar platos

3.- lavar el baño

4.- regar el jardín

5.- mantenimiento de la piscina

6.- tender camas

7.- trapear el piso

8.- cuidar animales

9.- lavar la ropa

10.- planchar la ropa

11.- barrer el piso

12.- coser ropa

Neko: ¡veamos quien se saca cada tarea! n.n en esta urna estan los papelitos de todos, asi que ya veremos quien sufre primero…

Sak: Shigeru, ambientación por favor…

Miyamoto: como guste y mande, patrona… (suena musiquita de feria de tercera xDu)

Neko: ok, ok, perfecto! (mete una mano en la urna y saca un papel doblado) veamos, la tarea de cocinar es para… (desdobla el papel) …

All: ¿y?

Neko: ¡¡¡¡LUIGI!

Luigi: ¡¿YOOOO!

Mario: ¡¡¡NOS VA A MATAR!

Luigi: ¬¬

Mario: ¡si no sabe ni freír un huevo! TT

Luigi: ¬¬

Neko: ¡a mi que me importa si el señorito sabe cocinar o no, cocina y se callan! Ò.o

Mario: ya nos morimos de hambre… TT

Luigi: ¬¬ ¿te quieres callar, hermanito?

Sak: n.n ejem, bueno, sigamos… (bota el papelito de Luigi y saca otro) la tarea de lavar platos es para… (desdobla el papel) ¡GANONDORF!

Ganondorf: ¡¿QUE! ¡¿NO SABES QUE YO SOY EL GRAN REY DE LA MALDAD! ¡¿CÓMO EL GRAN GANONDORF VA A LAVAR PLATOS!

Sak: pues con agua y jabón, zonzo y te callas ¿qué, creías que los ibas a lavar con leche? si no son de Cleopatra, mijo xD n.n ¡y los dejas relucientes!

Neko: bueno bueno, ahora viene… chan chan chan chaaaan… ¡lavar el baño!

Los que no tienen tarea aún: (palidecen y se ponen a rezar)

Ganondorf/Luigi: (suspiran aliviados) Lero lero, nos salvamos, ea ea, los salados, los saladoooos…

Sak: ¡A CALLAAAAR! Ò.o (se callan) n.n ¡niños buenos!

Neko: y el desdichado que le toque es… (saca un papelito lentamente y lo desdobla a la misma velocidad) ¡¿Peach! O.o ¿Leí bien? oh God… ¡¡¡SII SI LEI BIEN! xD (se cae y empieza a reíse a las carcajadas) ¡¡¡¡JAAAA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

Sak/Peach: ¡¿QUEEEE!

All: ¡¿PEACH! ¡¿ELLA!

Tingle: ¡¿LA ROSITA FRESITA!

Peach: ¡no es justo! ¡Y no soy Rosita Fresita!

Sak: ¡noooo cambio cambio cambio! ¡Peach es genial, no puede lavar el baño! bueno, en teoría si puede pero… ¡no es para un princesa!

Neko: ¡oh my god! ¡Jaaa ja ja ja ja ja! xDDDD ¡¡¡¡esta rifa esta super waaaaa ja ja ja ja ja!

Sak: ni modo Peach, te aguantas T.TU porque ahora Neko no me oye -.¬U

Peach: (en un rincón toda depre xD)

Sak: y como Neko se sigue riéndo como psicópata, ¡yo repartiré la tarea de regar el jardín, wiiii! n0n (saca un papel y lo desdobla) y es… ¡Young Link! n0n (avienta queso y rompe el papel en mil pedazos de la emoción xDu)

Young Link: ¡phew! Algo fácil… Saria me enseñó como…

Sak: peeeero ¡eso incluye las plantas carnívoras gigantes! Creo que Neko consiguió unas Deku Baba por ahí… n.n

Young Link: ¡¿QUÉ! O.OU ¡¿no las puedo matar! ¡Esas cosas no son precisamente tulipanes!

Sak: ¡NO! ¬¬ me voy a desquitar contigo de lo que Neko le hizo a Peach porque este es un mundo injusto y cruel y como eres chico, a ti te tocan todas las penas u.u

Peach: gracias amiga TT

Young Link: ¬¬U

Neko: bueno… ya... ya me recupere… sigamos, el mantenimiento de la piscina le corresponde a… (saca el papel y toda la madre esa xDu) ¡LA GÜEREJA DE TINGLE! n0n

Tingle: ¡OCHIS! ¡¡¡SOY HOMBRE! Ò.o

Neko: wenu, wenu, al wey este enojón y gay… ¬¬

Sak: la siguiente tarea, tender camas, es para… ¡¡¡YOSHI!

Yoshi: ¡¡¡yoshi! n0n hey ¿por que me alegro? Ò.o ¡debe ser todo lo contrario! (se va al mismo rincón que Peach y los dos lloran a moco tendido su desgracia xD)

Neko: -.¬ ok, ok… en fin, la siguiente tarea de trapear el piso es para… ¡Bowser!

Bowser: (refunfuña por lo bajo) ya me vieron cara de sirviente… a mi, el gran y poderoso Bowser…

Daisy: (voz baja a Luigi) al patético y zopenco Bowser… (ambos ríen por lo bajo)

Sak: burlense otro día… la tarea de cuidar mascotas es para… ¡Daisy!

Daisy: ok, es fácil… n.n

Sak: incluyendo a la niña del aro n.n si intenta matarte no respondemos n.n

Daisy: O.Ou

Neko: la tarea de lavar ropa es para… ¡Zelda!

Zelda: ¡¿queee! ¡¿Tengo que lavar la ropa sucia, asqueroso y transpirada de todos!

Neko: si n.n

Zelda: ¡PERO…!

Sak: (no le da chance de protestar) el siguiente desafortunado, aquel que me va a planchar la ropa es… ¡Malon!

Malon: ah bueno, no hay problema n.n

Neko: ¡chafa, ella si sabe! TT (la señala, lloriqueando) ¡trampa, trampa!

Sak: aguantate como las machas, mija..

Neko: yo queria hacerla sufrir… TT pero como no se pudo, ahí va la otra tarea…

Sak: si, chance y este si sufre… ¡recuerda que tarugos sobran! n.n

All: ¬¬

Neko: bueno, la tarea de barrer el piso es para… Mario, y creo que es obvio que a Link le toco coser la ropa, asi que ya larguense y dejenme deprimirme en paz TT u.u

Link: ¡¿COMO QUE COSER ROPA! ¡¿QUE ME VIERON CARA DE TINGLE!

Tingle: (protesta desde el suelo xD) ¡¡¡MMmmMmmPPPhhhhMMMmmmmmff! Ò.o

Malon: igual ya se nos acabo el espacio… n.ñU

Neko: ¿eh? ¡ah, si, cierto! OoU nn bueno, mañana vamos a empezar con las tareas, protestas, reclamaciones y maldiciones, corazones, así que se me van preparando, ¿ok? ¡By-bye! ¡Adieu!

**Reviews:...**

Se me hace costumbre esto de tardar en escribir ..U ¡pero lo wenu esque ya le segui! ¡Siii! n0n ¡y ahora van los reviews!

**Feline15**

¡Siiii! ¡yo le quiero comprar unas fotos! Aunque no estemos en ventaneando, pero esta igual o peor que ese programa xDu ¡además Link es guapísimo! (le brillan los ojos y babea) espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, esta más largo que el anterior… ¡9 hojas! n0n a ver si se nota ¬¬U

**Dialirvi**

¡Sii pervertideces! porque el amor es muy meloso y empalagoso y pegajoso y me va a endulzar el fic y nooo esto es comedia 100... bueeee dejemoslo en 95 n.nU ¡y la pervertidez me ayuda mas q el amor! Y lo de loca, no te preocupes, q yo estoy igual o peor xD ¡solo no comas atun con mermelada! x.x ¡y ya le segui, espero te haga reír!

**Rhape**

¿Si? ¿en serio? ¡Me haces feliz! ¡Gracias! ;-; ¡snif! (abraza a Rhape xDu) ah si, lo siento n.nU (se suelta) lo de adentro del agua me costo mucho imaginármelo, porque mientras lo hacia me sentia mal… y ps cuando me siento mal me cuesta imaginar ..U ¡pero logre sacar algo! n0n ¡y lo del tipo del gas tambien a mi me mato de risa! ¡Y su cerradura! xD ¿Fotos de Link? Mmm yo ya le compre algunas… te mando un pedido, ¿va? (toma un montón de fotos, las pone en un paquete y se lo manda a Rhape) son las ultimas, vuelan las condenadas, Ganondorf se va hacer rico xD

**Phantomgirl**

¡Wiii llegaste aaaarraaaasssaaaannnndoooo a dejar review! ooU ya se iba a publicar este capitula, mija, lo que te salvo fue que ya no publico tan seguido como antes xDu gomen nasai u.u n.n ¡pasame esa comedia, la quiero leer! el chiste es solo decir tonterias a lo wey xDu ¡o cosas que serian imposibles! ¡Es dejar al personaje de lado y humillarlo lo mas posible! Y mejor ya le paro o los habitantes de la casa me hacen huelga y Shigeru me cuelga xDu ¡ya le segui!

**_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_** Para dejarme otro, o si apenas vas leyendo el fic y quieres dejarme uno, solo pusha el boton de abajo que dice **¡Go!**, para añadir esta historia a tus favoritas, haz clic en la barrita q dice "**submit review**" selecciona "**add history to my favorites**" (o algo asi…) y luego **go**! Tambien me puedes agregar como un autor preferido, pero ahora seleccionando "**add autor to my favorites**" ¿ok? ¿Todo claro? ¿No? te amuelas porque no lo explico de nuevo xDu ¡By-bye!


	6. Move it, move it!

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(acciones)

_Pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Move it, move it!·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Y aquí estamos, en el capítulo que sigue del capítulo que pasó (porque ya perdí la cuenta xDu) en el día… 2 o 3? La verdad me vale xD de la casa de BIG BROTHER!!!!

Público: YAAAYYYYYY (aplausos)

Niñita: te tardaste mucho en actualizar!

Neko: pus yo les habia advertido que yo era rete huevona pero ps nadie me escucha xDu EN FIN!!! Adivinen que…? Sak se enfermó u.u Lo que pasa esque ella adora los robots y pues la otra vez vio uno en un escaparate de una tienda y fue a pedirle casamiento pero empezo a llover xDu ahorita esta enfermita de Robonucleosis gripal aguda porque el robot hizo cortocircuito con la lluvia y pos la tuvimos que "abscentar" o como se diga xD

All: awww…

Neko: léase: la corrimos porque las medicinas son muy caras, que se las de el gobierno xD en fin, se lo tomó como unas vacaciones o.o

All: o.o

Neko: pero bueno, por eso voy a poner una promo especial!!! xD el dia de hoy me la pasare sola como político en desgracia u.u pero LES VOY A DEJAR UN CUESTIONARIO, SI SEÑOR!!! Me lo van a tener que contestar y el que tenga mas puntos se viene a presentar el fic conmigo!!! n0n y hasta le vamos a pintar el color de la tele como quiera n.n menos azul, degenerados, ese color es mío ¬¬

All: O.O

Neko: sii ya varias personas (léase 2 o 3 xDu) me lo habían pedido n.nU y pos ahora aquí tienen su oportunidad de oro!!! n0n aprovechen P el siguiente capítulo voy a oblig.. emmmm a pedir ayuda a los idio.. emmm lindos habitantes para que me ayuden a calificar n0n y ahí ya veremos AHORA SI, DE CHISMOSOS A LA CASA!!! xDDDDDDDDDD

En la casa…

Miyamoto: bueno pues que esperan?! ORALE, MUEVANSE, A HACER SUS QUEHACERES!!!

Peach: PROTESTO, YO NO VOY A LAVAR EL BAÑO!!!

Miyamoto: pues te aguantas!

Peach: AH NO!

Neko: (se prende la tele azul) SI NO HACEN SUS QUEHACERES ME LOS COMO! Ò.o Sak se enfermó y…

All: VIVAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Neko: ¬¬ pero yo aun existo para fregarles la existencia! ¬u¬

All: buuuuuuuu

Neko: asi que se apuran y SE ME PONEN A HACER LOS QUEHACERES PERO YA!!!

All: o-ouuuu SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!!! (corren a sus quehaceres xD)

Luigi: (en la cocina, se pone un delantal, guantes, y un pañuelo, rosas xD) mmm veamos que hago, que hago...?

Ganondorf: que tal si empiezas por algo que no sea venenoso? -.-U

Luigi: ¬¬U no cocino tan mal…

Ganondorf: cocinas PEOR

Luigi: ¬¬ mira y aprende, indiorante! (saca unos huevos y los mira) mira, primero tenemos que poner estos.. mmm… estos… eh…

Ganondorf: huevos -.-U

Luigi: PERVERTIDO!

Ganondorf: -.¬U malpensado… asi se llaman esas cosas que tienes en las manos..

Luigi: DOBLE PERVERTIDO!!!

Ganondorf: … _esto será un día muuuy largo…_

Daisy: (en el baño, con Peach) oye Peach… no has visto por ahí unas pastillas para dormir? Esque Samara alega que Epona no la deja dormir… Epona mala -.-

Peach: (vestida como Mario xD) no, no se…

Daisy: y ora tu que haces vestida asi? O.oU

Peach: pues no ves que me toco el baño -.- ahora soy fontanera T.T

Daisy: pero que Mario no es albañil?

Peach: pues como la autora se hizo bolas con las versiones decidio que Mario sea el fontanero y Luigi el albañil…

Daisy: aaaahhh…

Zelda: hey Peach! (entra, pero la ropa no, y se atora en la puerta con toda la montaña de ropa sucia y con moscas xD) x.x help!

Daisy: YAY!!! (jala a Zelda para que entre, a punto de asfixiarse x.x) bleeeeech cof cof resiste!

Zelda: es tarde! La hora de mi muerte se avecina! Cof cof... dile a Link… que… le puse piojos en su gorro… cof… pero nunca tuve el valor de decirselo…

Peach: (sonido de disco rayado) AY NO MANCHEN, LAS DOS SE ME SALEN DEL BAÑO PERO YA!!! SI DE POR SI ESTA ASQUEROSO Y CON ESAS MOSCAS PEOR!!!!

Ambas: ¬¬U

Daisy: que manera de cortar la inspiración.. ya entra antes que Rosita Fresita se enoje mas… -.-U

Zelda: pus ya que -.- (bota la ropa y pasa por encima xD)

Peach: ahora que recuerdo… que demonios hacemos todas aquí reunidas?

Zelda: no se xD la autora me metio de chismosa xD

Daisy: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmta autora tenia que ser

Neko: (por la tele del baño xD) uuuuts que quieren, si no soy dios perfecto y todo poderoso -.-U

Peach: noooombre, si no me dicen no me entero ¬¬

Zelda: eso se te notaba a leguas, mamacita ¬¬

Neko: ENTONCES PA' QUE RAYOS SE QUEJAN? Es mas… PORQUE RAYOS LES HAGO CASO? o.OU xD ahí se ven… mueranse y pudranse y que se las coman los gusanos, chau!! n0n (la tele se apaga)

All: …

Daisy: que manera de interrumpir o.oU

Zelda: oye Daisy, y tu que haces en el baño? Que no te tocaron los animales?

Daisy: eh? Ah si, cierto! O.oU ah que flojera, al rato voy -.-U

Peach: y si se mueren?

Daisy: mejor para mi xD

PPPCHAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!! (léase: reventó algo en la tina y empieza a sacar agua sucia y cochambrosa a lo menso)

Peach: ay ojón O.O

Zelda: que fue?

Daisy: creo que se reventó la cañería de la tina… órale Peach, ahí tienes tu primer trabajo! xD

Peach: eeeeek x.x (se coloca una careta anti-gas y toma un destapacaños) bueno… se karate ò.o (se acerca con temor) y judo… y… y… NO ME MATES POR FAVOOOOOOR!!! TOT AY O SEA, NO MANCHEN, QUE AGUA TAN ASQUEROSA!!!

Zelda: fuerza Peach!!! Usa el destapacaños!!

Peach: el destapa..? AH SI! (pone el destapacaños en la parte donde sale agua y succiona) tiene que pasar algo… no? No se qué pero ojalá sea bueno… ÑIAAAAA!

Una silueta, greñuda, sucia y con cara de que no durmió bien, salió de la bañera, diciendo con una voz aterradora, un argumento aun más aterrador…

Samara: ñam ñam… hasta que salí… QUIERO MI COCOOOOOL MARDETA DESGRACIADAAAAAA!! òOó

Daisy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (intenta huir pero choca con el montón de ropa de Zelda) Waaaaaaaaaa cof cof me asfiiixiioooo!

Samara: (la jala de las piernas, Daisy sale con un calzón en la cabeza xD) wraaaaa!

Daisy: AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Wacala un boxer asqueroso.. xP

Samara: (la deja un segundo xD) En serio? Ay no manches, cuanto tiene…? O.o

Daisy: dejame ver… (se lo quita y lo huele xD) aaagghhh como una semana x.x es de Link! xP

Zelda: que asco x.x luego lo lavo… o mejor lo echo a un contenedor de cosas radioactivas x.x

Peach: de preferencia… Samara, que no estabas llevándote a Daisy?

Samara: aaah si o.Ou en que ibamos?

Daisy: (tamborileando los dedos en el piso) ay, Samara mensa… -.-U

Samara: ah si…. COCOL, COCOL, COCOL, COCOL!!! Ò.o (la arrastra a la tina)

Daisy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEJAME NO NO NO NOOOOO SOY MUY JOVEN Y BEIA PARA MORIIIIIIIIIIIR LLEVATE A LA OREJONA PERO A MI NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Zelda: COMO QUE "OREJONA"? ¬¬

Daisy: YO NO MATE A LA USURERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Peach: pues mira tus orejotas de elefante xD

Daisy: PIEDAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!

Peach: te vamos a apuntar al African Safari xD

Daisy: PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Zelda: African Safari… ¬¬

Daisy: AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Ambas: CALLATE UN SEGUNDO CAR…AMBA!!! òOóxxx

Daisy: -.-U igual ya me están llevando al juicio final… adiós! n0n

Peach: nos mandas postal? o.o

Daisy: okas n0n (Samara se la lleva por el drenaje xD)

Zelda: y ahora que hacemos? La salvamos o…?

Peach: nel, que weba -.-U mejor haz lo tuyo y tu lo mio

Zelda: ok… (toma su montón de ropa con moscas xD) me voy…

Peach: Zelduchis…

Zelda: em?

Peach: me ayudas? n-nU

Zelda: no -.-

Y con el Young Link, las cosas no iban mucho mejores, que digamos…

Young Link: (peleandose con una Deku baba rabiosa botando espuma, armado con su super regadera xD) atráas!! Atráas!! (le da un regaderazo a la planta) Quieta, Fluffy!! Ò.o

Tingle: ya callate, niño danonino… ni le vas a ganar

Young Link: tu ocupate de tu charquito de agua, güereja ¬¬

Tingle: se llama "piscina" enano…

Mario: (pasa por ahí barriendo) la cucaracha la cucarachaaaa ya no puede caminaaaar porque no tiene porque le faltaaa marihuana que fumaar! n0n

Ambos: (lo miran) o.oU

Neko: (aprovecha la distracción para vaciar 50 kilos de basura en la piscina con una excavadora Hot Wheels xD) beeep beeep beeep!

Tingle: HEY QUE HACES?

Neko: poes esque como todos te detestamos porque vendes bien caros los mapas y eres un maldito desgraciado comerciante de Tepito, me voy a desquitar en nombre de todos los videojugadores y videojugadoras enchufándote más trabajo n0n (se va con todo y su excavadora xD) beeep beep beep

Tingle: o.o condenada gata del demonio ¬¬

Young Link: (adentro de la Deku Baba xD) eso te pasa por vender bien caros los mapas, ya ni la friegas…

Mario: a mi nomas me encargaron la basura y se amuelan -.-U (barre tambien a Bowser xD)

Bowser: HEEEY! QUE HACES?

Mario: pos a mi me encargaron tirar la basura… (lo tira al bote xD)

Bowser: SACAME DE AQUÍ O COMEREMOS ALBAÑIL FRITO! ¬o¬

Mario: (se va silbando una cancioncita mientras Bowser chilla y patalea como nenita xD) la la la la

Mientras, en el laboratorio de los chimoles (léase "cocina" 'che gringo que no sabe mexicanu ¬¬ xD)

Luigi: (mira la olla) no se ve tan mal…

Ganondorf: se ve peor…

Guiso: sangreee sagreeeee… manitas de puerco… saangreee…

Luigi: ni que fuera tanto, haz de cuenta que es comida escolar…

Ganondorf: -.-U como digas… (se pone a lavar platos con su delantal rosa xD) el señor Quacky dice que dejaste bien sucios los platos y que te va a hacer un super combo Brawl para que se te quite

Luigi: "Sr. Quacky"?

Ganondorf: mi patito lindu que me compre n0n (saca un pato de hule) Soy… (abre la ventana y el viento le agita el pelo, hace voz de mujer "sensual" pero se oye como si tuviera laringitis xD) totalmente palacio… (aprieta el pato)

Sr. Quacky: QUAAAACK!!!

Luigi: -.-U _definitivamente, es 100 por ciento Gaynondorf…_

En el cuarto…

Yoghi: esto es inútil… para que tengo que tender la cama piojosa de Bowser? -.-U que venga el y la tienda, a ver si al menos eso puede hacer o es un descerebrado total… (encuentra algo) mmm..? El diario de Bowser!! O.O con corazoncitos y la telenovela "Rebelde" en la portada? X0x ay un maaaa!!! Ni que fuera… ya me lo imagino… saltando mas o menos así…

Link: (entra a buscar.. mm… algo xD) hey…

Yoshi: (cantando y bailando a la melodía de Rebelde xD) Y SOY RE NACOOOO… CUANDO CANTO ESTA CANCIOOON Y SOY RE NACOOOO… CUANDO NO SE CUANTO ES DOS MAS DOS, Y SOY RE NACOOOOOO…

Link: o.oU sobre gustos no hay nada escrito… (sale de ahí todo traumado y en shock al cuarto de ropa)

Malon: (planchando, con fondo de florecitas y alegres conejitos y pajaritos a su alrededor) n.n Si tu especie sobrevive hay que aplaudir (aplaude y los conejos con ella xD) clap clap! Si tu especie sobrevive hay que aplaudir.. clap clap!

Zelda: (lavando furiosa, en un fondo de fuego, echando chispas, y con demonios a su alrededor xD) I… HATE… EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!!! WHY… DO I LOVE YOU???

Link: o.oU voy a terminar muerto en esta casa…

Malon: (tono dulce) hola Link, niño rubio de ojos azules como el cielo n-n tengo lista la ropa que puedes coser felizmente en ese cesto n.n que bueno que llegaste, ya estabamos preocupadas por ti (le señala un cesto muy pulcro)

Link: eeeh si gracias Malon n.ñU

Zelda: (lo mira, botando saliva como rabiosa y con tono asesino xD) ESTUPIDO IDIOTA IMBECIL, DONDE ESTABAS, TE ESTUVIMOS ESPERANDO HORAS Y ME TUVE QUE AGUANTAR A MALON CANTANDO COMO NIÑA DE KINDER CON RETRASO MENTAL!! PORQUE NO INTENTAS PONERTE AQUÍ EEEEEEH? A VER SI AGUANTAS!

Link: o----oU perdon Zelda…!!!

Malon: (con florecitas) no importa, ha estado trabajando muy duro n.n (sigue a lo suyo xD) la la la la…

Zelda: (lo mismo, casi desgarrando la ropa y con muchisimas venitas de enojo xD) Grrrrr… grrrr… grrrr…. (muerde el jabón xD)

Link: o.oUUU (se pone a coser la ropa, toda chueca y fea pero la cose) ay!! Me pinche…. Ay!! Otra vez… AY!!! Maldita aguja la trae contra miiiii!!!!

Y un tiempo después, ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala… ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque nadie quiso comer la comida rara de Luigi que llevaba como ingrediente secreto unos calzones de Link (así que pidieron una pizza, mucho más razonable) y porque la autora los mandó llamar por alguna extraña razón…

Peach: Daisy, hueles a caño ¬¬

Daisy: y tu a fontanera xD

Link: mis deditos T.T

Young Link: (lleno de baba) a ti no te comio una Deku Baba, de que te quejas? ¬¬

Tingle: hagan lo que quieran, pero no le voy a bajar el precio a mis mapas ¬¬

Yoshi: (leyendo el diario de Bowser xD) Día uno: hoy tengo planeado secuestrar a Peach, Día dos, tengo secuestrada a Peach, Día tres, Mario se llevo a Peach…

Neko: Hoooooooooola habitantes!!! n0n pues los cité aquí por alguna extraña razón… adivinen cual!!!

Link: eh…

Neko: correcto!!! Exactamente! Están aquí citados porque como saben, Sak se enfermó y fue despedida, así que les venía a poner un favorcito chiquitito chiquititito pero muy muy importantito n.n (se levanta en llamas) AYUDARME EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO A CALIFICAR LOS CUESTIONAROS QUE VOY A PONER HOYYYY MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! (normal) para una razón que no les voy a decir n.n

All: (abrazados en bolita) o-oU esta bien…

Neko: ah si, y también venía a notificarles que… que… que era? O.oU

Young Link: ay, Neko mensa -.-U

Neko: ah si!! n0n ya me acorde… era que ya se vienen las primeras eliminatorias!! n0n uno de estos días los haré pasar al confesionario a que digan a quién quieren sacar, y los lectores van a votar también por quién quieren que saquen n.n

All: aaaaah…

Neko: entienden? xD bueno, veo que la casa quedo… "aceptable" por asi decirlo… y bueno la comida no fue una maravilla ¬¬U

Mario: les dije que nos iba a matar…

Luigi: ¬¬

Neko: pero como ya se me acabo el espacio y no se que mas poner, ahí nos vidrios n0n chaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Young Link: ESPERA!! Para que es el cuestionario?

Neko: para lo que no te importa ¬¬ xau! n0n

¡¡Gracias a todos los lectores por aguantarme hasta este capítulo!! n0n ya actualicé, síiii! Hasta yo estoy contenta xD y espero que les guste este cap que me esforcé en hacerlo bien xD y si no.. que venga Bowser y los queme y que Tingle les de los mapas al doble de rupees xD

Ahora, lo que todos estaban esperando… ¡El cuestionario!

1.-¿A quiénes les tocó dormir en las camas feas?

2.-¿De qué se enfermó Sak?

3.-¿Cómo se llamaba la Deku Baba?

4.-¿Cuál es el apodo de Tingle?

5.-¿En qué película aparece la canción "si tu especie sobrevive hay que aplaudir"?

6.-¿Cómo se llama el ataque de Peach?

7.-Menciona el apodo de Young Link

8.-¿Porqué razón apodaron "Gaynondorf" a Ganondorf?

9.-¿Porqué me tardé en actualizar? (regalada…)

10.-¿Quién es el tipo al que le pagamos por hacer las cosas que nos da weba hacer?

Bueno, esto es todo n.n revieeeeeeews!!!!!!

**Rhape**

Siii me senti mal y ahora peor, que gasha me siento xD pero ya actualice xD y siii son unos cochinos pervertidos ò.o el Gaynondorf… a mi también me gustó esa parte xD de repente me vino ese chispazo a la mente y pues veo que no estuvo nada mal xD y bueno, digamos que hay no-pervertidos, pervertidos (como Link) muy pervertidos, bastante pervertidos, diablos y… DARK!!! xD y.. Young Link…? Ajem… (silba al cielo) la la la la 9.9UUU y si de nada, las fotos se las logre quitar a Ganondorf xD n0n gracias por los chocolates! n.n y no te preocupes, eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces xD

**Phantomgirl**

Seeeeeh la güereja xD a mi también me cae gordo, me deja sin lana T.T pero ya me desquité algo òuó asistente personal? O.o nah, me voy a agarrar a otro pobre inocente que conteste el cuestionario xD y lo del mail… ya ni me acuerdo si me llegó xD fue hace tanto TT (cambie mi comp. xD)

**Dialirvi**

Órale, Perenganito tiene sus fans o.oU xD ya actualicé, si si sí ¬¬U un me regañene u.u y… mes y medio? Te ganeee!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD en fin, no es algo de lo que enorgullecerse mucho x.x pero igual te gane ¬.¬ xD

**Muffinslover**

Al Yoshi no le toco tan gacho, es mas, salió premiado con un diario.. aburrido (porque siempre secuestra a Peach) pero diario igual xD hermana de Phantom? O.o wodales! n0n saludos :3 y siii yo tambien le reviento su coshino globo en el melee n.n manotea y luego se cae al agua xD

**Sharpei**

Gracias, gracias, no doy autografos eeeeh xD y ya actualice, perdon por la tardanza, gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen nasai!!! n.nUUUU

**Davy Jones**

Si no hace falta ser tan grosero ni decirme tantas groserías u.u T.T ok ok, me lo merezco -.-U ya actualice, lo siento u.u… PERO SI SIGUES DICIENDOME GROSERÍAS NO ACTUALIZO NUNCA!!! ¬¬

Bueno, gracias gente, por sus reviews, los veré después en otro cap de Pig Brother... DIGO!!! De Big Brother n.nU chau y buenos días/tades/noches n0n


	7. Llegaron losas conductoresas

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(Acciones)

_Pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Llegaron los/as conductores/as·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Neko: (ajustando el microfono) no, sigue sin oirse… aaah ahí va… (va un golpe) ya wey… (PAM!!!) YA WEEEEEEEEEEY!!! X.x (le da un zape a Perenganito xD y agrega con acento sureño) 'NSHI PANDA CONEJO, WEEEEY!! YAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¬¬

Perenganito: (hecho pure xD) ya estamos al aire x.x aaaagh! Y no me diga panda conejo que se muy bien que uniendolos significa… (Neko lo patea y sale volando)

Neko: ADIOS PERENGANITOOOOOOOOOOOO!! n0n Y GRACIAS POR EL REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOOOOS! n0n (a los lectores) sieh, cumplo años el 11 de febrero x3 mañana! -sere quinceañera ujuuuuuuu!

Perenganito: (voalndo a lo Ranma ½) QUE SOY JOOOOOOOOE!!!! (se pierde xD)

Neko: hola gente! Poes yo aquí con mi cochinero otra vez xD y no me refiero tanto al fic, no hay q confundir cochinero con asquerosidad, sino a mi tarea! xD llene de pintura Vinci por todos lados y andaba en examenes x.x pero pero tomenlo como que les di mas chance a responder el cuestionario! n0nU y ahora este capitulo es especial para q entre el conductor xD vamos a la casa quieren? n0n

Público: nooooo!

Neko: genial! Entonces me aguantan! xD

Público: x.x!!! a la burguer!! LA CASAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Neko: si ya sabia yo n0n arre cuacos! X)

Adentro de la casa de locos….

Link: un cerdo volador, dos cerdos voladores, tres cerdos voladores….

Yoshi: día 34, estoy indeciso si secuestrar a Peach o a Daisy. Día 35, sigo indeciso. Día 36, sigo indeciso. Día 37, secuestrare a Daisy. Día 38 Daisy vive muy lejos y me da flojera, ire por Peach. Día 39 secuestré a Peach, Día 40 Mario esta buscando a Peach….

Ganondorf: (cantando) wiii el señor Quacky rulea, rulea es la ley y con el conquistare el mundo, y podra nadar feliz siempre jamás con los zoras matando los que quiera wiiiii que genial! n0n (aprieta al pato)

Daisy: (subida arriba de Luigi como caballito gritando a lo Tarzán armada con una sartén xD) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-a-a-aaaaaaaaaah!!!! Ò0ó vamos a asesinar a… a… hum a alguien .,.U

Luigi: x.x si señora! (Daisy le jala el pelo) iiiiiiiiik! (relicha como caballo y trota xD)

Neko: (prende la tele) n0n a ver escuincles mugrosos nacidos de su madre! n0n

All: mande?

Neko: nada x) n0n a calificar los cuestionarios! (jala una cuerda y caen un monton de papeles encima de los habitantes xD)

Luigi: iiiiik! Me corte con el papel! Me voy a desangrar! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Daisy quiero que sepas que… que he sido tu amante en secreto los ultimos 40 años que te conoci! T0T

Daisy: .,.U ah?

Mario: dejalo, al rato se le pasa xD

Luigi: aaaaaaah nooooooo me mueroooooooo! (bota espuma por la boca)

Daisy: o.oU seguro…?

Mario: no n0nU

Daisy: -.-U (toma un cuestionario y se pone a calificar)

All: (la imitan)

Y entonces…

Neko: pues veamos en pantalla a nuestros super conocidos q mandaron cuestionarios'n n0n al que ahya calificado a Dialirvi pongale un punto extra por valiente! n0n lo contesto sin revisar caps anteriores xD

Peach: yo fui! X.xU tuvo 6 buenas y 1 medio punto... 6.5… mas uno 7.5 x3

Neko: genal! Dialirvi tiene 7 y micha de 10 n0n sigamos con el que sigue xD

Daisy: no ps yo califique a MerryZ n.nU 7.5 cerrado xD en la primera tuvo medio punto…

Neko: ok, MerryZ, sacas lo mismo q Dialirvi n0n

Luigi: y yo califique a Kreecher n.nU tuvo 7.5 porque en la primera se saco medio punto xD

Ganondorf: yo no tengo fotos de Link! O//óU

All: (lo miran) y porque estas rojo?

Ganondorf: porque… PORQUE QUIERO Y SE CALLAN!!! EL COLOR VA CON MI PELO!

Yoshi: uy si, señor "totalmente palacio" Xd

Ganondorf: (fresa) ash que naco ¬¬ fresa fresa pero no de tu mermelada weeeee

Neko: n.nUUU ejem, Kreecher sale con 7.5…. derramamiento de 7!!! xD

Zelda: yo califique a Warlock… y el gran genio tuvo 8.5 JA! LES GANE!!

All: ¬¬U ni que fuera TU cuestionario…

Neko: xD ta weno, dejenla presumir xD

Young Link: ah siii? Pues yo califique a Medli pa q se te quite y tuvo lo mismo! 8.5!

Neko: se ahbran copiado?

Yoshi: y que si se copiaron, todos se copian -.-U ah bueno yo califique a Grodus y tuvo lo mismo!

Neko: ay, y no pense q hacer en caso q dos o mas empataran xx

Yoshi: .-.U gata idiota

Neko: Dinosaurio verde hijo de Barney xD

Yoshi: BARNEY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (corre al baño a vomitar xD)

Neko: quien era el q limpiaba los baños? xD que tenga suerte!

Peach: T-------T

Bowser: ajem si y como iba YO diciendo el gran y poderosisisimo Bowser u0u califique a Wing Crow, el mas chido de todos solo porque yo lo califique ¬¬ (le tiran tomates xD)

All: buuuuuuuuuuu

Bowser: ajem! Y saco… 8.5!!!

Mario: pero calificaste a un tipo con esquizofrenia cuadruple x.Xu

Bowser: ven? Por eso digo que es genial! n0n

Neko: callense! Que Linkito va a hablar n¬n (babea xD)

Link: .,.U em… pues yo califique a Rhape… y tuvo… 10 CERRADOOO!

All: 10? CUENTERO! ERES BIEN CUENTERO! (se ponen a manosear el cuestionario xD)

Neko: eeeh al parecer creo q es la mas alta hasta el momento n0n ven q no era un cuestionario tan difícil? xD

Mario: aja si como no… ajem Feline tuvo 8 u.u

Neko: ah o.oU ok x3 y quien falta?

Tingle: pues yo califique a muffinslover y saco 7 x.x

Peach: otro 7? Hasta parece examen de matematicas ¬¬U

Neko: ah entonces nuestro ganador indiscutible es RHAPEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

All: y eso se pronuncia…?

Neko: algo asi como Reip x3 y poes los dejo con sus tonterias mientras yo aca me pongo de acuerdo con Rhape de cómo torturarlos n0n chau! (se larga a la fregada xD)

All: ….

Shigeru: uuuuuuuhhh ya se los chupo la bruja…

All: porque?

Shigeru: porque Rhape sera su nueva conductora n0n ea ea lero lero candilero ñaca ñaca ya se pudrieron P

Link: Rhape? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! YA LA CONOZCO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

All: o.oU que le pasa…?

Link: Me muerooo! Ayúdenmeeeee! Matenmeeee! Va a meter a Dark Link!!!! T0T

Miyamoto: POM POM POOOOOM!!!

All: a quien?

Link: Dark Link!!!!!!

Miyamoto: POM POM POOOOOM!!!

Daisy: callen esa musiquita de suspenso ¬.¬

Miyamoto: perdon u.u pero se oyo bonito T.T

Link: (se escuchan gritos de gente, bombas, metralletas….) NOOOOOOOOOO ES MAS AHÍ VIEEEEEEENEEEEEEEEE! (se esconde atrás de Peach xD)

Peach: .,.U

Miyamoto: calmantes montes mijo, no puede meterlo muchas veces porque es un fic para toda la familia n0n

Link: ah si? n.nU

Miyamoto: NO!!! YA TE FREGASTE MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! n¬n

Link: T.T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(algo tira la puerta)

Link: AAAAAAAAAAH! (se esconde atrás de Tingle xD) salvame werita! T0T

Tingle: ¬.¬ ay si tu, muy macho con tu faldita…

Link: es toga, indiorante con cara de joto ¬¬

Dark Link: (entra xD) LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!! n¬n NEKO ME DEJO ENTRAR!

Link: aaaaaaaaaaaah! (corre por toda la casa)

Dark Link: regresa! n¬n (lo corretea xD)

Ganondorf: ù.u alguien que amarre a ese escuincle…

Peach: ay que lindoooo el joto…

Zelda: Tingle?

Peach: el otro joto x3

Zelda: ah n.n

Ganondorf: ¬¬

Peach: el joto de Gaynondorf esta celoso! n0n

Ganondorf: TU CALLATE ROSITA FRESITA!

Daisy: saquemosle una foto pa' la posterida! n0n

Ganondorf: a ti que te importa macha! X0x

Zelda: venga! Yo lo sostengo! xD (lo amarra)

Ganondorf: SUELTAME OREJUDA!!!

Young Link: que bien, siguen los apodos n0nU

Luigi: callate niño Danonino que cuando crezcas vas a estar igual de traumado xD

Young Link: nah no lo creo n0n

(se azota la puerta y entra… Dark Young Link! xD)

Young Link: O----Ouuuuu WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (se esconde abajo del sillon pero Dark Young Link lo atrapa xD)

All: nombre, que gran escondite abajo del sillon ¬¬

Young Link: soy un niño, solo he jugado a las escondidas -.-

Malon: siii y siempre pierdes! n0n

Young Link: no me ayudes Malon TT

Dark Young Link: Liiiiink n¬n

Young Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Malon: nop, dijiste que no te ayudara :P

Young Link: ¬¬U T.T ERA UN DECIIIIIIIIR!!! HELPPP! (musiquita de tiburon)

Ni nu ni nu ni nu ni nu!

Peach: Miyamoto deja de hacer la musiquita! x.x

Miyamoto: solo era un poco de musica ambiental n0n

Neko: (por la tele) DARKS! NO LOS METI PARA QUE FUERAN A TRAUMATIZAR AL BOMBONZOTE digo a Link n.nU SINO PARA QUE LE PINTARAN LA TELE A RRAPE!!! Digo a "Reip" n.nU

All: oOu

Dark Link: no es justo TT ni siquiera un postrecito?

Neko: no

Dark Link: una lamidita?

Neko: no

Dark Link: una mordidita?

Neko: no

Dark Link: ni un pellizquito insignificante en…?

Neko: NO!!! Y NO TE ATREVAS A COMPLETAR LA FRASE! X.x pinta la tele y callate!

Dark Young Link: ya vamos ¬¬ n.n los pervertiremos otro dia

All: o.oU tan chiquito y tan maleado…

Dark Link: ESPERA! Y porque no metes a pintar a Perenganito que al cabo para eso NO-le pagas? ¬o¬

Neko: porque…. De alguna excusa los tenia q meter n0nU y porque… mmm PORQUE SE ME PEGA MI GANA! A PINTAR! Rhape dice que quiere la tele naranja xD MIYAMOTO PONLES TAREAS, NO LOS MIRES COMO MENSO QUE DE POR SI YA TIENES LA CARA DE UNO!!!!

Miyamoto: eeeeeeeh TU LUIGI A COCINAR! Y LOS DEMAS VAYAN A HACER SUS TAREAS!! Y los que ya terminaron eeeeh crucen a nado la piscina con un huevo en la cabeza n0n

All: SI SEÑOR!! (ahí van xD)

Malon: ah si pues yo no voy!

Miyamoto: genial! entonces te puedes quedar a escuchar mi concierto n.n quieres oirme cantar "sentimientos" Malon? Eeeh? Di que si! n.n

Malon: x------x ESPERENMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (sale corriendo con los demas xD)

All: (en la piscina) fuaaa xx

Yoshi: estan todos bien?

Bowser: NO!!! EL HUEVO SE ME CAYO EN LA CARA Y SOY ALERGICO!! T0T (se llena de ronchas xD) x.x AAAAAAAH!!!

Yoshi: tomare eso como un si

Neko: HOLA TARUGOS!!! T0T

All: NO NOS ESPANTES!!!

Neko: x3 namas venia a avisarles algo…

All: que?

Neko: que Miyamoto les va a avisar algo n0n

Link: y porque no nos avisas tu? ¬¬

Neko: nembe! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer xD

Perenganito: AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

(se oye un CLANK!!!)

Neko: (con un palo de golf xD) ah si y en que estabamos? Ah no me acuerdo n0n bueno ya larguense a la fregada yujuuu! (la tele se apaga xD)

All: o.Ou

Tingle: (en su globo xD) wiiii soy un panda voladoooor n0n

Malon: (nadie lo pela xD) SHIGERU MIYAMOTO!!! QUE NOS TIENES Q AVISAR?!

Miyamoto: avisar? Yo? Mmm ahorita me acuerdo n0n

3 horas despues…

Miyamoto: YA ME ACORDEEE!!! n0n que ya se vienen las primeras eliminatorias x3 en el proximo capitulo van a ser las eliminatorias eeea ea uno de ustedes se va a largar a la fregada y nunca mas va a regresar yujuuuuuuu! n0n

All: VOTEN POR MI!! SAQUENME A MI!!! TENGAN COMPASION!!! YO PRIMERO!!!

Miyamoto: ¬¬U eh bueno como se ven taaaaaaan entretenidos con esto pues aquí cerramos el fic n0n ademas todavia tienen que pensar en a quien van a correr con la superpatada a su videojuego a salvar al planeta asi que malana ya veremos quien sera el suertudo n0n

All: YOOOOO YA ME QUIERO IIIIIIR!

Miyamoto: se recontraamuelan xD tiene q haber un nominado de Zelda y uno de Mario n,n y el publico votara por sacar a uno de los dos xD a ver quien tiene la suerte de irse! n0n Y poes como Neko anda viendo sus esquemas de tortura no se puede despedir asi que yo lo hago xD adios querido publicoooooooo!!! n0n Yo soy su amigo, su compadre… Y MANDENME AL MESERO QUE QUIERO OTRO TEQUILA UUUH SIII!!!! n¬n

All: o.Ouuu

Miyamoto: (cantando) dame otro tequila, para olvidarme de tu amorrr! Es para q entiendasssss que ahora stoy muchio mejorrr! n0n

Aquí esta al fin el cap siguiente!!! xD sorry por tardar ya dije arriba porque xD y si, Miyamoto se emborracho xDu le dimos un café con piquete para ver que se sentia y ahí tienen el resultado xD pero bueno, ahora es la hora de los revieeeeeeeewws!!! N0n uuuju mi hora favorita ea ea y me dejaron muchos n.n vamos a ver!

**Dialirvi**

Ahm no te preocupes…. De todas maneras… te ganaron en puntaje n.nUUU oh bueno la vida es asi xDu que si valio…? No tanto n,nUU y si pobre Perenganito ahora se llevo su barrida xD Su club de fans terminara matandome pero no pueden porque dejo de ponerlo n0n soborno soborno! xD

**Davy Jones**

Ya no te contesto mas reviews u.u punto o.o por grosero u.u y te anulo las votaciones. Chau! n.n

**MerryZ**

Peach sii pobre!! Y los Links! xDu como los hago sufrir xDDD poes no ganaste el cuestionario pero en las votaciones de aluego para sacar a los habitantes ahí veremos n.nU

**Rhape**

Si pobre YL xD chocolates n¬n mmmmm! Lo tomare como regalo de cumpleaños Y sii Bowser tienen una vida taaaaaaan interesante… que rayos xD chamarra!! De marca? Yop queria de Tepito u.u oh no importa sirve para el frio x3 seh x,x aca tambien esta helando, me hago paleta xD n.n graz por el regalo, justo cerca de mi cumple, aawwww… FELICIDADEEEEEEES CONTESTASTE TODO BIEN n0n (echa confeti xD) no te preocupes por eso de ponerlo en el cap 2, al cabo todos estan revueltos xD igual ganaste, felicidades! n0n

**Kreecher**

Buen intento n.nU de todos modos, aunque no hayas ganado, dudo q hayas querido volverte loco conmigo xD

**El Gran Warlock**

Me da flojera decir "gran" asi q te dire Warlock,… War! xDu como guerra en ingles… buen intento con el cuestionario n.nU y si, eso ya me lo explicaste en el msn x3 pero solo le guardo rencor a don Jones ¬¬

**Medli**

Otro buen intento con el cuestionario x3u yo creia q la era de hielo 2 era muy famosa y ya vi q no xD chale… tu me caes mas simpatica q Davy Jones n.n y no he oido Rammstein, no soy gran aficionada de esa musica xDu sorry u.u

**Grodus**

Otro buen intento n.n estuviste cerca… y "para q te digo si ya te dije" seh, me dijiste por msn x3

**Wing Crow**

No conozco black Sabbath pero igual lo hiciste bien en el cuestionario x3 que bueno q eres el ultimo, ya me estaba cansando T0T no conozco ninguno de esos grupos xD chales. Ahora me queda claro quien era Warloch punch, ni lo sabia pero ahora si se xD Esquizofrenia cuadruple xx achis! Que cansado T.T y si soy un gato parlante x3 y es geneal serlo n0n y ya q me importa Jones xD a la fregada!

**Feline**

No problem con tu hermana, pero lamento q no hayas ganado, amiga Tani T.T o Feli…? Ya me hice bolas xD yo no tengo la gripa, la tiene Sak! xDDD ojala se recupere… y si, Perenganito, lo que tu digas –w- (le da palmadas en la cabeza xD) si las mujeres rulean! Bien dicen q el baño es donde salen mas chismes xDDDD ah como somos las mujeres… y siii la superfabulantastica vida de Bowser xD

**Muffinslover**

Buen intento, Muffin (aunq suene muy James Bond xD) pero pues… un ganaste T.T sorry u.uU aunq la tele igual de todos modos se pinto naranja porque cuando conte lso votos le avise al ganador por msn y Rhape me dijo q de ese color xDu

**Itzia-Hame**

Gracias! n.n ya le segui xD y pues ya viste que tanto lso puseiron a hacer xD

_**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A IAN ANDONUTS POR SU COOPERACION CON LAS FRASES "A LA BURGUER" Y "FABULANTASTICO". SALUDAME A BOKKEN POR AHÍ!!! n0n**_

Gracias gente por sus reviews y responder al cuestionario x3 los quiero un monton n0n ya actualice y ojala les haya gustado xD n0n chau! nos vemos al prox capitulo! Ah y dejen review!!! X3


	8. Primeras Nominaciones

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(Acciones)

_Pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Primeras Nominaciones·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Raphe: holaaaaa y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo en esta fregadera de Big Brotheeeer!! n0n yo soy Rhape, reportándose x3 (saluda) y pues Neko al rato llega xDDD espero o.Ou

Neko: AAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (llega barriéndose y se estrella con unos arbustos, sale llena de ramitas xD) hola gente! Neko Rheeid acá n0n toda estrellada pero presente al fin xDDDD (se sacude como perro)

Tipo del audio: (le pega una rama) AAAAAAH ME DIO EN EL PULMÓN!!! ME MUEROOO! (se oye la cruz roja y la verde peleándose por el)

Neko: y ps ahora son las ELECCIONES DE LA CASA!!! MUAJAJAJAJA!!!! Antes me dio weba explicarlo porque tenia flojera –w- pero ps namás porque me caen bien vamos a explicar xDDD o no Rhape?

Rhape: sipo! n0n verán, adentro de la casa los habitantes van a escoger a un chifla….. integrante para que salga y se largue a la fregaa…. Y se regrese a su juego adorado n.n

Neko: los nominados van a ser UNO de Zelda y UNO de Mario, y el publico votara por quien quieren que se vaya mucho a la… n.n

Rhape: no seas grosera Neko ¬o¬

Neko: mucho a la…. A la casita de donde vino n0nUUUU

Rhape: n.n siii! Buena niña (aplaude y le da una galleta xD)

Neko: y jo, perdón por tardar en actualizar, se me olvido por completo x0xU y wenu o.o sin mas demoras… ADENTRO!!! Tapararara (música chafa)

Y una vez más, adentro de la casa donde el más cuerdo sale en camisa de fuerza…

Link: (cantando en la ducha bien desafinado xD) UUUUUUUUUH CHIQUITA, BONITA, PRECIOSA, MUÑECA, HERMOSA… BABY I LOVE YOUUUUUU!!! (gallo de tres horas)

Zelda: CÁLLENLO!!!

BONK!!!

Daisy: (con la resortera de Young Link en la mano) servida, señorita

Young Link: hey! ¬¬

Yoshi: Día 50, me rasco la panza, Día 51, me rasco las orejas, Día 52, me rasco las patas, Día 53… (cierra el diario) oh, es un diario tan adictivo!

Young Link: no lo dirá en serio o si?! O.o

Yoshi: claro que si! (lo abre y sigue leyendo xD) Día 53, me rasco los brazos, Día 54, me como los piojos…

Young Link: -.-U

Malon: (con sus animalitos del bosque planchando ropa y cantando la de los pitufos) la la laralala, laralalalala…

Miyamoto: Habitantes, favor de pasar al despellejadorator II

All: (voltean) ah?

Miyamoto: OH POS!!! Que vayan a soltar sus pecados al confesionario y de paso a correr a alguiiiiiin –w- 'nshes nacos

All: aaaaaah ya entendí

Link: PERO ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!!!!

Dark Link: (salido de la nada con una cámara entra xD) PERMISOOOOOOO!!!!!

All: o.Ouuu

Dark Link: (entra al baño. Silencio)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Link: (sale del baño envuelto en una toalla con Dark encima xD) QUÍTENMELO DE ENCIMAAAAA!!!

Miyamoto: Dark, no era necesario entrar al baño –w- tenemos cámaras por todos lados

Dark Link: y quien dijo que no? LO QUE PASA ES QUE QUIERO UN VIDEO PARA MI SOLITO!! n¬n (mirada pervert y se va xD)

Link: T0T que hice para merecer esto?

Miyamoto: ASÍ ES!!! Y LA CHICA QUE QUIERA EL VIDEO EN EXCLUSIVA DE LINK BAÑÁNDOSE SOLO LLAME A NUESTRAS OPERADORAS Y LO OBTENDRÁ!!! PERO SI LLAMA EN LOS PRÓXIMOS 5 MINUTOS LE DAREMOS COMO REGALO UNOS CHONES DE ESTE BOMBÓN!!!! LLAME YA!! (se oyen gritos de chicas afuera xD)

All: ….bombón? .-.

Miyamoto: la publicidad es publicidad

Link: mejor no me ayuden -.-

Zelda: y quien dijo que te querían ayudar? ¬¬U

Link: T.T

Miyamoto: si si… Ahora lárguense al confesionario n0n

Tingle: eeh nembe neh porque? No quiero ò.o

Young Link: dónde es el confesionario?

Tingle: si Mr. Fairy niño va, yo también! n.n

All: .-. inshi joto…

Miyamoto: a ver, primeras con los de Mario, porque con ellos me hice famoso ;.; Jump Man! T0T mi salto al éxito!

Malon: y si eres tan exitoso… como terminaste conduciendo un programa chafo de tepito como este?

Miyamoto: porque me secuestraron debido a mi famosísima famosidad n¬n

All: .-. si… claro…

Neko: HOLA!!!

All: WAAAAAAAA! (se caen)

Rhape: (les sale por atrás xD) HOLA!!!

All: AAAAAAH!!! (se paran duros y derechos)

Neko: a ver, chicos y chicas de todas las edades x3 pasen al confesionario al azar, aquí tengo en la urna del terror sus nombres muajajaja!!! (saca la "urna del terror" pero ahora tiene pegado una hoja arrancada manchada de mantequilla que dice "Reip" xD) ajajaja! Mueran!!!! (la agita y salen todos los papeles volando por el hoyo xD) o.oU

Rhape: (atrapa uno) mmm veamos, el primero en pasar será… (sacude la mano para abrirlo y golpea a Neko xD) ay perdón n0nU

Neko: x0x wiiiiiii lucecitas!!! (cae y saltan los papelitos xD)

Rhape: sonó hueco xD oh bueno n.n el primer desgraciado... que diga, afortunado, en pasar, es… MALOOOON!

Neko: (se levanta a aplaudir con papelitos por todos lados y las gafas torcidas) eh siii bravo que bieeen hurraaa!

Miyamoto: neeeh porque! Trampa! Tenia que ser alguien de Mario!!!

Neko: me vale! Fue de Zelda! Adentro Malon!!!

Malon : n.n si ya voy (entra)

Miyamoto: hola lechera! Bienvenida al confesionario! Esta estancia es de estilo francés con muebles del estilo barroco, de terciopelo. En esa esquina puedes ver un candelabro de plata que perteneció a Luís XV. Y, desde luego, retratos profesionales en marco de oro de todos ustedes, queridos habitantes. Toda la sala esta iluminada por velas, dando un ambiente claroscuro al estilo de Leonardo Da Vinci

Malon: woooo

Miyamoto: te gusta?

Malon: siii n.n

Miyamoto: PUES TE FRIEGAAAAAAAS!!!! (se cae el telón y rebela una sala toda chafa con retratos de niños de kinder, apestosa a cebolla y con un ratón por ahí xD) PORQUE ESTA ES LA VERDADERAAAAAAAA!!!!

Malon: … (ruido de grillos) esta bonita también n.n

Miyamoto: -w- se me pasó la mano en la programación, a la próxima te pongo más ranchera, mija

Malon: bueno n.n

Miyamoto: bueno mija, siéntate en el sillón de allá (Malon se sienta en un sillón con un resorte fuera y con la pelusa cayéndose, todo roído) y dime tus pecados mija, a quien quieres salvar de la casa?

Malon: ooh no sé, todos son tan dulces y amables n.n (afuera se escuchan gritos, una ambulancia, ruidos de balazos, espadazos y una explosión) y todos somos amigos n.n (se escucha que afuera se pelean al mas puro estilo melee) nos llevamos muy bien, es difícil decidir a quien sacar n.n

Miyamoto: de cual te fumas para que me des tantito? O.o quierrrro decir siiii si muy linda, Malon jo jo n0n pero decide a quien lanzar a la fregada x0xU

Malon: oooh no! no debería decir malas palabras!

Miyamoto: .-. mmmta ma ya estuvo que aquí me jubile… eso me pasa por hacer personajes tan rosas y tan kirbys -.-U

Neko: (se oye su voz) quien dijo que ibas a tener jubilación?!

Miyamoto: .-.U que, ya ni eso?

Malon: n.n (mira un vaso de aspecto mohoso que tiene al lado que contiene cerveza con bichos y pelo) es agua?

Miyamoto: (ocupado diciendo palabrotas xD)

Malon: Señor? n.n

Miyamoto: oooh pos siii! sii si como digas, tómatela que al cabo que para morir naciste -.-U y quizá me convenga mas….

Malon: (se la bebe y se oye un grito de terror) mmm… esta rica n.n (le empieza un tic en el ojo)

Miyamoto: bueno Malon intentare de nuevo -.-U y no respondas cursilerías! x0xU quien te late para que se salve y se vaya?

Malon: … (echa espuma por la boca) gggg…. X0x

Miyamoto: Malooon?

Malon: (se tira en el piso y se convulsiona)

Miyamoto: oh caramba ahora se muere -.- EH QUE GENIAL!!! n0n

Malon: QUE GENIAL NI QUE RECONTRA (piiiiiiiiii) BRINCOS Y MAROMAS DARÍAS NOOOOOO? PUES NOOO (piiiiiiiiii) FÍJATE QUE SIGO VIVA HIJO DE TU (piiiiii) Y TU (piiiiiiiiii)!!

Miyamoto: o.Ouuuu que tenia esa cosa? Escúpelo Malon!

Malon: (le suelta de palabrotas y lo calla xD) vamos a ver… (se tumba en el sofá, se saca los zapatos y se fuma un cigarro xD) pos mira… empezando no quiero (piiiiiii) aquí adentro de esta (piiiiii) de casa… así queee… así como vas me vas sacando al (piiiii) güero ese y al dizque malo (piiiii) de Bowser mas inútil que un (piiii)… pero rapidiiiito no tengo todo tu tiempo eeeeh? (le truena los dedos) como vas! (se rasca los pies y se muerde las uñas de estos y las escupe xD)

Miyamoto: O.Ouuuuuuuu si patrona!!! Como usted diga! A la orden!!! (anota los nombres en una servilleta xD) ya puede retirarse O.Ouuuuu

Malon: (deja su cigarro y sale a la sala) hola n.n ya esta, q pase el siguiente amiguito n.n (se peina)

Rhape: la noto algo rara, tu no Neko…?

Neko: (le da el avión) mmm… (saca el papelito, intenta abrirlo) tiene mermelada… ah ya! Bowser!

Bowser: (roncando) Zzzzzzzz

Rhape: u.u esta dormidito, no hay que molestarlo n.n … hey, para que es este botón? O.o (presiona algo y sale la bota gigante xD)

Bowser: (es pateado) WAAAAAAAA!!!! (entra con la cara en el piso al confesionario) gorigorigorigori x0x

Miyamoto: a ver mijo, ya de rapiditoooo –w- a quien quieres sacar?

Bowser: gorigorigorigori x0x

Miyamoto: aaaah ok, a Luigi por sus comidas feas y…?

Bowser: gorigorigorigori x0x

Miyamoto: a Malon por su cursilería… uuuuh si la vieras ..U bueno no es mi asunto –w- ya lárgate (lo saca)

All: como te fue?

Bowser: gorigorigorigori x0x

All: aaaaah…

Neko: y sigue… (el papelito dice Ganondorf xD) Link! n0n

Link: eh, yo? Ya? bueeeeno… (agarra su espada)

(Suenan trompetas xD)

Rhape: Nekoooo ¬¬U

Neko: es que se ve tan lindo con la espada n/n

Link: O.oUUUU

Rhape: y recuerda, lo rompes, lo pagas con un 500 de intereses por segundo! n.n

Link: … (deja la espada botada y entra xD)

Miyamoto: aaah el bombón n.n

Link: no soy un bombón!! ò//oU

Miyamoto: te amuelas xD y bien Link –w- a quien sacas?

Link: no puede sacar a las conductoras? T0Tu

Miyamoto: no n0n

Link: T.T pus ya que… este a… a… a Daisy que el otro día me robo mi gorrito! ¬0¬ y a… a Ganondorf porque ronca en la noche y parece camión

Miyamoto: y no te has oído? ¬.¬U

Link: eeeh .-.U (sale hecho la…. Rápido! afuera xD)

Neko: y que sigue Daisy!

Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi, I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi, I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi, I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi I'm Daisy! Hi…!

BONK!!!

Peach: perdónenla, a veces se queda trabada -.-U

Daisy: gracias x.xU

Peach: por eso somos amigas, Daise n0n

Daisy: pero no me ayudaste cuando Samara me arrastro por el caño… ¬¬

Peach: n0nU ajem…. (la tira dentro del confesionario xD)

Daisy: x0xU gracias amiga por tu sinceridad!

Miyamoto: ay si manita n0n cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, veees?

Daisy: a ti no te hablaba ¬¬

Miyamoto: T.T no? eres mala

Daisy: o.oU pero si…

Miyamoto: NO! déjame, hieres mis sentimientos T.T

Daisy: pero señor…! T.T

Miyamoto: no!

Daisy: pero… T.T

Miyamoto: déjame ;.;

Daisy: pero es queeee…! T0T

Miyamoto: YA DÉJAME O TE QUITO EL VOTO!!

Daisy: O.oUUU eeejem… bueno… (se sienta) pues yo quiero sacar a... a Link porque por su culpa hay mas cámaras ¬¬U y a…. a Yoshi por leer ese diario tan aburrido x.x

Miyamoto: pero si es el diario mas genial del mundo!!! ¬¬ no sabes nada, 'che ignorante... FUERA!

Daisy: pero...!

Miyamoto: ya! T-T

Daisy: pero...!

Miyamoto: (gritando a lo telenovela) LARGOOOOOO!!! T0T (llora xD)

Daisy: no es posible, vuela la mosca y llora -.-U

Miyamoto: (pasa una mosca volando) BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UNA MOSCA!!! ES POR TU CULPAAAAAAAAAA! TT

Daisy: PERO QUE HICE!! TOT (sale corriendo xD)

All: y como te fue?

Daisy: anda en sus días .-.U

Young Link: que son "los días"?

Neko: n0nU unos días donde la gente anda de chillona por todo… (saca un papel) y ahora sigueee… el gay ponchado de armadura negra! N0n

Ganondorf: (así bien fresa xD) Ash! Que naca! ¬¬ que no ves que es gris muy muy oscuro con una sutil pizca de café caoba y negro petróleo? Como que NEGRO! ¬¬ (va al confesionario xD)

Miyamoto: Hasta que llegas… mmmta no han pasado ni la mitad y ya me canse .-.U

Ganondorf: uuuy que sala tan asquerosa x(

Miyamoto: ¬¬U si te gusta bueno, y si no no…

Ganondorf: aaash esta bien ù,u mmm veamos… yo quiero sacar a… a Zelda porque siempre la secuestro y siempre la salvan! Y además siempre me regaña de que mi ropa esta muy sucia! ¬¬ es sudor de un hombre maduro y sobre todo MUY MACHO! (se ríe malvadamente pero al final se le sale un gallo de gay xD)

Miyamoto: ¬¬U T.T ayúdenmeeee…

Ganondorf: cof cof (tose xD) y pueeees también quiero sacar aaa…

Miyamoto: aaaa?

Ganondorf: aaaa…

Miyamoto: aaaa?

Ganondorf: aaaaTCHOOOOOO!!

Miyamoto: (anime fall) salud .-.

Ganondorf: gracias n.n aaa y también quiero sacar a Mario porque se tarda mucho bañándose y no le deja agua caliente al señor Quacky ù.u (aprieta su pato)

Sr. Quacky: (chilla) TUIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ganondorf: ve! Esta llorando! T0T pobrecito…

Miyamoto: .-----.U ya te puedes retirar…

Ganondorf: ok! Chaitooo vales 1000! n0n eres de otro niveeel veees? (sale sacudiéndose la ropa y con cara de hombre macho xD) mmmh!

Todos: Yyyyyy?

Ganondorf: fue muy fácil, esto no es gran cosa para Ganondorf! (pasa un ratón) KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (se sube a la mesa y agarra su capa) uuuy un ratóoon!!!

Chicos: o.oU muy macho…

Chicas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Daisy: (saca una escoba y se pone un paliacate en la cabeza) DÉJENMELO, YO LO DESTRIPO!!!!

Peach: Daisy! Eres una princesa! Se supone que grites, corras, y te subas a una silla!

Daisy: pues no quiero!

Peach: DAAAAISYYYY!

Daisy: NADA! orita mando al ratón mucho a la…!! (Peach le tapa la boca) mmm!

Peach: n.n mucho mejor (la sube a un sillón de un empujón xD)

Daisy: òxo MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

Peach: ahora grita conmigo. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

Neko: SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!

Rhape: (se asoma) ratón? Pero si es una pelusa…

All: ah? (Voltean a ver xD) o.oUUUUUUUU

Luigi: parecía uno….

Mario: (le sopla y la deshace) UNA VEZ MAS HE SALVADO EL DIA!!! n0n

Peach: woooo! Mario Mario es geniaaaal! (da brinquitos y salta sobre el xD) wiiii!

PAAAFFFF!!!

Mari: x0x oye Peach, estas pesada…

Peach: INSINUAS QUE ESTOY GORDA?!

Mario: O.Ouuuu NO NO QUISE DECIR ESO!!! (Peach pone cara de furia y se prende en fuego como en Super Princess Peach xD) PEACH POR FAVOR NO TE ENOJES!

Neko: MARIO AL CONFESIONARIO! YAAA!!!

Mario: SI SEÑORA! (se levanta tan rapido que tira a Peach xD) Ups… (Peach pone cara de que va a llorar) NOOOOOO!!! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO NO LLORES!!

Peach: mi uña! Duele!

Mario: Peach por favooooor! T0T

Peach: snif…. Snif… TU NO ME QUIEEEEEREEEEEEEEES!!! (la casa tiembla)

Mario: (se mete al confesionario bien rapido) x.xU phew… (Adentro la oye gritar y llorar y a Daisy riendose y los demas tratando de sobrevivir xD) princesas x.xUUU

Miyamoto: pero querias una novia, nooo? xD

Mario: callese el hocico ¬.¬U

Miyamoto: si si, bueno albóndiga… a quien quieres sacar?

Mario: COMO ME DIJO?!

Miyamoto: alondra viva

Mario: mentira ¬¬

Miyamoto: verdad –w-

Mario: ¬¬U si.. bueno… quiero eliminar… mmmmm… aaaa Young Link porque es un niño malcriado .-. no deja hacernos cosas de grandes en paz u.u

Miyamoto: pervertido ¬¬

Mario: malpensado… ¬¬ **NO** EN **ESE** SENTIDO! esque su babosa Deku Baba nos muerde todo el tiempo y ya se comio mis calzones! ¬¬

Miyamoto: O.Ouu debe ser una planta muy sufrida…

Mario: y a… a Luigi porque cocina bien asqueroso x.x q me perdone, pero ni la Deku Baba esa se lo come x0xU

Miyamoto: _no estaba tan urgida la planta…_ ehm… si… claro… ya vete o.oUUUU

Mario: (sale)

Y para no hacerselas mas larga, puesto que me da weba seguir escribiendo esto que si de por si ya esta bastante largo, me excedi un montonononal x0xU poes vamos directo a los nominados xDDDD

Los que no pasaron: QUE?! NOOOOOO! PERO SI FALTABA YO/ES UNA INJUSTICIA/QUIERO MI DINERO DE VUELTA/VIVA LOPEZ OBRADOR/TE VOY A ACUSAR CON LA JUDICIAL/YO NO PASE AL CONFESIONARIO/NO ESCUPAS EN MI PELO TARADO/AL CABO QUE HUELE BIEN FEO/BAÑATE COCHINO/QUITA TU MANO DE AHÍ, PERVERTIDO/ESTO ES UNA VIOLACION A LOS DERECHOS HUMANOS….!!!!

Neko: POS SE AMUELAN! No me pagan por que pasen todos xDDD

All: ¬¬ (avientan jitomates a la pantalla xD)

Neko: (los ignora) mmm veamos… Los nominados Rhape! n0n

Raphe: (levanta las manos) siii! n0n (de nuevo golpea a Neko y la tira) eeeeh o.o yo no fui 9.9u ella solita se cayo.

All: esta muerta?! -

Rhape: no, aún no x3

All: aaw T.T

Rhape: bueno, como les decia n0n PERENGANITO! (aplaude dos veces)

Perenganito: siñora! Ya le dije q me llamo Joe! T0T (llega, con una cubeta, una escoba, y unaa pañoleta rosa en la cabeza x3)

Rhape: si perenganito n.nU hazme el favor de barrer este mugrero que hay aquí! N0Nu

Perenganito: el muerto tambien? (pica a Neko con la escoba xD)

Rhape: si x3 y la tiras por ahí… digo, la llevas a la enfermeria n0nU

Perenganito: bueeeno… (la barre y se la lleva con todo y basura xD) la la la la

Rhape: gracias! n0n

All: o.oU nombre, se nota que la quiere mucho…

Rhape: si verdad? n.n bueno bueno, los nominados para salir son… (redoble de tambores) GANONDORF POR SU ACTITUD TAN SUPER RECONTRA GAY Y LUIGI POR SU COMIDA INCOMIBLE!!!!

Ambos: wiiiiiiiii! (dan saltos, bailan, cantan xD)

Los demas: (suspiran aliviados de que los gachos se van, luego lloran su infortunio de quedarse adentro a sufrir xD)

Rhape: LECTORES! Ahora tienen que votar por quien de los dos quieren q se vaya x3 si Ganondorf o Luigi, ya que solo UNO de ellos puede salir del manicomio n.n

Ambos: QUE?! (se hacen publicidad con letreros neon xD) VOTEN POR MI VOTEN POR MI!

Rhape: y bueno, sin mas que pedir x3… hasta la proxima! Voy a ver si el camion de la basura ya se llevo a Neko… digo, si el doctor ya la curo! n0n chaitoooo! Y voten! Voten! Voten! X3

AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN LUEGO DE AÑOS Y AÑOS Y AÑOS BATI EL RECORD DE TIEMPO (tortuga) EN ACTUALIZAR EL FIC!!!! N0n xDDDu no debo estar orgullosa, lo se, regañenme u.uU pero ah como soy floja n.nU 'nshe weona xD pero para compensar puse el capitulo mas largo x3 a lo mejor no se nota mucho pero lo es! es mas largo! Llego a las 12 paginas ahora xD ojala disfruten! Y sin mas demora los reviews!

**Dialirvi**

Bueno, aunq haya sido al chilazo estuvo bastante bien x3 Sorry, creo q en el otro cap no me explique bien y por eso todos los lectores empezaron a nominar x.x jo jo x3u hubo confusion general (se pega un tiro XD) pero pos wenu x3 grax por lo de las mañanitas ;.; son bien lindas x3 wiii volvi a cumpli 10 n0n xD

**Rhape**

Siii ganaste x3 Y siii bueno… mas bien me hiciste sufrir a mi xDDD la estoy pagando xDu Siii Dark es tan depravadamente lindo n.n aunq se la paso encerrado en un templo si que sabe de esas cosas x3 Miyamoto tomadoooo!!! xDDDD Ojala no lea esto o me demandara con razon xD seh! Un año mas vieja ;u; me siento tan estupidamente feliz! X3

**Psycho Messiah**

**1.-**entendido capitan **2.-**pos son muchos, me hago bolas quien responde quien x.xU **3.-**gracias x3 n.n **4.-**si si ya se resolvieron n.nUUUU pero fue muy trabajoso T.T **5.-** perdon T.T pero digamos q mi novio se encelo ;;U porq un vato jugo conmigo… y pues como no nos queriamos arriesgar… perdoname T.T no tengo ningun contacto hombre **6.-**yo? Cuando? O.oU si lo hice perdon xxU soy una sensible n0nU **7.-**gracias x3 **8.-** si, me tarde –w- pero el pais sigue vivo x3 **9.-**.0.U **10.-**depende q genero xD **11.-**ah si? o.Ou **12.- **Ya la respondi n.nU perdon de neuvo **13.- **Somos amigos T.T en serio!

Oko x3 adius! n0n y no se enojen, se oye bien "gato parlante" x3 me acostumbre xDD

**MerryZ**

No te preocupes, fue un buen trabajo x3u neh, no puedes nominar tu (no fui muy clara en ese punto xDu) los habitantes nominan y tu escoges a quien sacar de los nominados n0nu

**-vale-chan-1**

La primera vez? Wooo o.o me iba a tardar mas en publicar el cap pero eran tantos reclamos q ya lo subi .. perdon xD hubiera sido una lastima ;; seeeeeh los Darks rulean x3 idea de Rhape xDDD

**Muffinslover**

Creo que no me perdonaras nunca… n.Nuuuu

**Psycho Messiah**

Ya actualice, chicos, no peleen n.nU la violencia no conduce a nada bueno… porque si condujera a algo bueno los ahbitantes no estarian en la casa de big brother ni yo estaria esccribiendo un fic extraño xDDD y pos ya se me olvido tu nick .,.U matenme xDu este gato parlante es un despistado y viejo x3u ya se me olvido tu mail T.Tu no sabia q me extrañas pense q te daba igual n0nU pero si me lo pasas te admitire de nuevo x3 naaah no se preocupen, estan perdonados n.n

**Taimatsu-Kon**

Gracias gracias! x3 si, Sak se enfermo… esta ninia, se fue a ver robots .,.U espero q regrese pronto y entre las 3, Rhape, ella y yo, fregamos a los habitantes y nos fregamos solas xDDDD ya le segui, ya le segui x3u pero esq los hbitantes, nominan, y tu, votas por quien sacar n.nU sorry.

GRAX POR SUS REVIEWS! Espero q les gustara este capi tan largote xD y si no pos ya se lo aventaron xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD adious y se cuedan! Los veo en otro episodio de esta charrez y mafufez de mi mente! x3 chau!


	9. Segunda prueba: sobrenatural

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(Acciones)

_Pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Segunda prueba: Sobrenatural·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Y ahora, con los resultados de las nominaciones, un miembro menos, un miembro más salvado (metafóricamente, pobrecito, se quedo…) los desgraciados habitantes, locos, con frío, con hambre y sed de venganza de las botas maquiavélicas que les deshacen el trasero, se preparan para la segunda prueba!!

Rhape: así o más dramática, Luna? ..U

Neko: Luna es Sak xD cambia de nombre como de color de pelo n0nU

Luna: (en una pantalla, transmitiendo desde el hospital, con unas revistas de moda por la cama y con aspecto mitad robot xD) ja ja, esque se oyo rulez ; ) ay me duele guiñar el ojo T.T y mi pelo es geneal (se poen lentes y lanzan un destello, se oyen gritos de chas y chicos pidiendole un autografo y peleandose por ella xD)

Neko: Luna Luna! Dí "hasta la vista, baby"! n0n (Rhape le pega un zape)

Rhape: que no ves que esta grave! ¬¬

Neko: perdón Rhape TT esque se ve bien rulez x(

Perenganito: .-.UUUU oigan… ya estamos al aire…

Las tres: …! (se acomodan en sus puestos… o sease Luna botando espuma por la boca en su cama, Rhape jugando con muñequitos de Kingdom Hearts, y Neko rascandose la cabeza como chango)

Neko: y bueno! Veamos como les va en la casa! RHAPE! Los votos!

Rhape: yo que! Luna dijo que queria hacerse cargo! (señala a Luna con un muñequito de Sora)

Neko: Sora! Yiay! X3 es tan geneal n0n

Rhape: tu solo dices geneal xD

Neko: pero lo es! TT miralo con su carita tipo Link pero con su piel tipo chico lindo y tímido y sus ojitos de cordero degollado y…

Habitantes: (mirando por las teles xD no les dije que estabamos al aire?) .-.U al fin quien tiene los papeles….?

Neko: ehm? Cuales papeles…? Ah si! wait a second habitantes! X.x

Luna: ando buscando los papeles D: sí, ya me acorde que Rhape me los dio ;.; pero no me acuérdo donde fregados los puse e.e

Rhape: debajo de la cama?

Luna: pero si ni me puedo mover T.T debió ser la enfermera ): abajo la enfermera ¬¬ Se veía bien Tingle, daba miedo ;.;

Tingle: hey! Yo no doy miedo!

Link: tu no, pero tus precios sí ¬¬

Tingle: hago la lucha u.uU no vivo de aire

Young Link: claro, tu vives de caviar, te pudres en dinero…

Tingle: que dijiste, Niño Danonino?!

Young Link: lo que oíste, güerita!

Link: cállense los dos!

Young Link: tú qué te metes, narizón!

Link: NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

Luna: aquí estan!!! (se pone a contar los votos) mmm veamos… la la la… (Se oye musiquita ambiental y la pantalla de Neko muestra un río en un bosque xD)

Rhape: WTF?! O.oUUU (mirando la pantalla de Neko xD)

Neko: (se oye su voz) para que nos aguanten un momentito nnU (caída anime por parte de Rhape xD)

All: .,.U

Malon: oh, que lindo río n.n

Peach: me recuerda al mushroom kingdom TT

Daisy: tienen río? O.oU

Peach: en realidad no lo sé, pero en los minijuegos de los Mario Party hay uno que otro río y era divertido agarrarse a trancazos en ellos n.n

Mario: Sí que lo era! TT

Daisy: oh sí! Pero el vestido nunca me dejaba pegarles bien ¬¬

All: .-.

Link: vaya fiestesitas que hacían

Ganondorf: ay, son una bola de salvajes x( (protege al Sr. Quacky)

Luna: bla bla bla yo voto por tal… bla bla bla… quitarlo de sufrir… bla bla bla… señor quacky… bla bla bla es un tarado… AQUÍ ESTA!!!! RESULTADOS! (tose) weeek! X.x esto duele T.T ajem, en fin, el per… esperen, el que va a salir es el ganador o el perdedor?

Neko: el perdedor o.o

Rhape: pero se libra de una tortura! Es un ganador! O.oUU

Neko: o.oU bueno, visto desde ese punto… pero no! Es el perdedor porque se va y no vuelve a salir! O.Ouuu

Rhape: ganador! ¬¬

Neko: perdedor! ¬¬

Rhape: ganador! ¬¬

Neko: perdedor! ¬¬

Luna: LO QUE SEA!!! EN FIN, ES….!!!

All: O.O

Luna: LUIGI!!! Que geneal! Se va y no regresa como en el big brother de verdad:)

Luigi: wahoooo! (da saltos, brinca, se retuerce y baila break dance en el piso, aunque mas parece una convulsion xD)

Ganondorf: NNNNOOOO PORQUEEEE PORQUEEEEE!!! (toma al señor Quacky) quería salvarlo a el! Aaagh! (se agarra el cabello y lanza poder morado a todos lados)

All: (esquivando el poder morado)

Neko: (limándose las uñas) ya lo sabes, Gaynon, si lo rompes, lo pagas… y te rompes las uñas.

Ganondorf: o.oU (se detiene al instante) ay no x( mis uñas x(

Rhape: y ahora si! Es tiempo de la despedida Luigi! n0n pondré de esa musica que la oyes y dan ganas de chillar (pone una musica y se empieza a escuchar reggaeton xD) o.Ou

Música: PASAME LA BOTELLAAAAA! VOY A BEBER EN NOMBRE DE ELLAAAA!!!

Neko: ..U Rhape, creo que confundiste los discos…

Rhape: ammm esque ninguno tiene etiqueta! Y todos vienen con portadas de los ositos cariñositos! Como quieres que sepa! T0T (se pone a buscar entre los discos) un segundo por favor… (pone uno, se oye cumbia xD) o.oU

Musica: Cumbia con la lunaaaa cumbia con el soool

All: o.Ouuu

Neko: ahí te hablan Luna xD

Rhape: ammm creo que la regue .-. (otro. Remix) .-.UUUU NEKO! Este disco es tuyo! No pongas tus cosas en mi escritorio! (se lo avienta)

Neko: (se ve el disco venir a ella como un freesby y se corta la imagen) auch! .o me diste en la mejilla!

Rhape: nnU perdon… ponte un curita x3u

Neko: ¬¬U (su pantalla se pone en modo standby y pasa imágenes relaxovision xD)

Rhape: (pone un disco de musica cursi de despedida) ahora si! n0n Luigi, haz el favor de decir tu discurso de despedida x3 luego preparas tus cosas y te me largas x3 por favorcito n.n

Luigi: (se sube a la mesa) bueno, queridos amigos u.u quería decirles que…. LES GANEEEEEEEEEE!!! (la musica se descompone xD y se oye la de "we are the champions") JA!! YO ME VOY!! Y USTEDES SE QUEDAN! LERO LERO! CANDILERO! ÑÑÑÑ!!! (les saca la lengua y cantaç) Y NOOOOOO SOY UN LOOOOSER PORQUEEEEE SOY EL CHAAAMPIOOOON! OF DI GUORLD!!! Yajajaaaay!

All: (se echan a llorar) buaaaaaaa!!!

Mario: (saca una porra xD) TE VOY A….!!! (se prende en fuego)

Luigi: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! (corre al cuarto y empieza a hacer sus maletas) CHACALEAR, CHACALEAR, CHACALEAR!

Mario: OYE!!! (corre con el) NO TE CHACALEES MI ROPA, CONDENADO!!!

Luigi: ni me entra, estas muy gordo, albóndiga

Mario: REPITE ESO, SPAGHETTI MAL COCIDO!! òOóxxx

Luigi: yaaaaa! (lo saca del cuarto y sale con su maleta como niño que va a la escuela bien feliz) n0n estoy listo!

Neko: (reaparece, con una mejilla llena de gasas y vendas xD) bueno bueno n.n pos vete Luigi n.n algo que quieras decir antes de irte?

Luigi: mmm… si les falta comida me avisan n.n

Habitantes: NOOOOOOOOOO gracias asi estamos bien no te preocupes ahí nos las arreglamos tu despreocupate, je je je n0nUUU

Luigi: y pues los voy a extrañar mucho n.n

Tingle: en serio?

Luigi: la verdad no n.nU

Tingle: T.T

Daisy: Cuídate Luigi! n0n ya no voy a poder jugar con nadie T.T

Luigi: (se sonroja un poquito) esta bien! n/0/nU (se va) me cuidare! Adiós, amor de mis amores, la luz de mis tinieblas, la escencia de mis flores, adios!

Daisy: o//O Luigi…. (fondo de florecitas, burbujitas y brillitos, Rhape pone musica cursi xD)

Mario: (rompe el magico momento y truena la grabadora de Rhape xD) neh! Lo que pasa esque se traumo con Manuel Acuña –w- (le da palmaditas a Daisy xD)

Se cerró la puerta. Silencio. Luigi se había ido para no volver. (insertar musica cursi de la grabadora rota) Adios adióooooooos…. A mi essscuela queriiiIiiiIIiiiiiiIIIiIIida!!! (grito de mariachi)

All: o.oU

Neko: QUE?! ESA LA CANTAMOS CUANDO ME GRADUE DE PRIMARIA!! ¬ ¬u

Ganondorf: quien quiere pizza?

Miyamoto: nada de pizza! Deben prepararse para su siguiente prueba! Ò.o ¬ ¬U

All: YA TAN RAPIDO?

Miyamoto: si! eh, Neko… quien tiene la siguiente prueba…? ooU

Neko: n.n ooots… esta afuera, esperando… (se ve un trueno) y de seguro ya llego! n0n

All: o------oUUU

Miyamoto: bueno habitantes ya lo saben u.u cuidadito con un atentado de asesinato ¬.¬

Young Link: ah, que bien te preocupas por nosotros! ¬¬ (todos salen afuera)

No había nada. Era extraño. Se asomaron a todos lados.

Link: (mira adentro del bote de basura) HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?

Peach: (se asoma a la piscina) hola? Señor o señora que nos va a hacer sufrir…? Esta ahí? Hola…?

Mario: creo que no esta… (se da media vuelta y se topa con…) AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! UN FANTASMAAAAA!

All: DONDE!! (se van a asomar)

Era una muchacha de 13 o 14 años, increíblemente pálida, como papel. Su cabello era blanco, largo, y, al igual que su piel y su ropa (un camisón blanco, no llevaba zapatos ni calcetas) estaba mojado. Toda completamente mojada. Sus manos se veian algo tiesas, sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo clarísimo, con una mirada de profunda tristeza que parecía atravesar de lado a lado. Sus mejillas y labios estaban igual de palidos que toda ella, y bajo los ojos tenia un rastro negro de lagrimas, que parecia como si tuviera ojeras.

Mario: (todo azul) aaah… DONDE ESTA LUIGI CUANDO SE NECESITA!!

Niña: (habla en susurros) Soy Gueist Träne Rutherford. Vengo a aplicar la siguiente prueba. (cierra los ojos) Listos?

**Segunda prueba: Sobrenatural**

Mario: si no me dicen no me doy cuenta! Por la pura cara se nota!

Gheist: (ladea la cabeza y se ve espeluznante xD uy que mello) Su prueba es… (alza una mano al cielo, y se va la luz) encontrar en la casa al alma blanca de todas las azules que hay, atraparla y mostrarmela. El ganador recibirá como recompensa abstinencia de sus quehaceres hasta las próximas eliminatorias. Están listos? (les da a cada uno una vela negra, y un espejo para atrapar armas) el espejo es como una red para mariposas y funciona igual.

Peach: que pasa si atrapamos una azul por accidente?

Gheist: den un golpecito para que salga. Buena suerte… (sonrie, y se desvanece, los deja dentro de la casa. La luz no regresa, pero parpadea bien feo tipo videojuego de terror. Uuuuy que mello)

Chicas menos Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Daisy: OH ESTO ES TAN GENIAL!!! Me habría encantado ser de un juego de zombies pero NOOOO tenia que ser de Mario BROS ¬¬U

Miyamoto: (intenta decir algo, pero por lo de la luz, se oye entrecortado y da mas miedo. Para colmo, empieza a llover y Gheist azota puertas y ventanas con su poder)

All: (tragan saliva y se internan)

Peach: (se le pone la carne de gallina al ver a tantos fantasmas) ah… ah… AAAAAAAAAAH NO PUEDO HACER ESTOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAA! NO NO NO NO NO!! NO QUIERO NO QUIERO!!! ME NIEGOOOOOOO! MARIO! SALVAME SALVAMEEEEEEEEEE! SAL…!!

Bonk!

Daisy: (mira el espejo) vaya, esta cosa si que da buenos golpes o.o

Peach: x.x (con un chipot) era eso nece…? (se le aparece la Llorona) O-O''' AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (se va corriendo con lagrimitas en los ojos e inundando todo como en Super Princess Peach xD)

All: EPALE!!! (empiezan a nadar) TAPENLE EL CAÑO!

Peach: UAAAAA!!! UAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Zelda: oh por Dios! Callen a la rosita fresita! No es para tan… (se topa con un alma de una niña sin ojos xD) o-----Ou IIIIIIIMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Link: decías? ¬o¬U

Zelda: callate, narizon!! Y quita la nariz que no me dejas ver! (lo empuja y se sigue de largo con los pelos todos parados estrenando look xD)

Ganondorf: aish, no se Zelduchis, pero con ese pelooo te ves divis divis n.n y el señor Quacky es tan feliz aquí! n0n (pone al pato de hule a nadar) un patooooo… que cantaba alegremente Qua Qua! n¬n

All: ooU (se alejan de el)

Malon: LO ENCONTREEEEEEEEEE!

All: EN SERIO?!

Malon: SI!!! LA ENVOLTURA DE MI TWINKY WONDER!!! DONDE SALE NARUTO!!! AY CREI QUE LA HABIA PERDIDO!!! n0n

All: o.oU emmm… si… claro… (siguen buscando)

Gheist: (sentada en una silla, mirandolos hacerse bolas) se ve que se lelvan muy bien…

All: quiiiitate pensativo!/sacate de aquí!/MI ESPEJO!/Ushaaaa! Sacate de aquí, me das miedo!/AAAY ME PISASTEEE IDIOTAAAAA!!!/Cuidado con el SEÑOR QUACKY HIJA DE LAS GRANDISOEUNPDIJAKEODCH TARADAAAAAAAA!!!/Oigan, no digan esas palabras enfrente a enanos…./A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO? EH GÜERA TEÑIDA Y CHAPARRA?/ARDILLAAAAAA ARDIDAAA!!/AY, ME PISAN EL VESTIDO!/al cabo que ni estaba bonito…/QUE NO SABES QUE ES UN VESTIDO DE PRINCESA DE LO MEJOR, IGNORANTE?/fuera de mi camino! (chin pum pan tortillas papas)

Gheist: …. (gota de a litro, suspira)

Link: LA TENGOOOOO!

All: EN SERIO?!

Link: SIIII! AL FINAL PUDE RECUPERAR LA BOTELLA QUE ME ARREBATO BOWSER PARA METER SUS LOMBRICES!

All: o.oU -.-U

Bowser: OYE, NO INSULTES ASI A PANCHA! Y CUIDADO CON PERENGANITA!

All: Perenganita…? O.Ou

Bowser: seh. Esque Perenganito me cayo muy bien y le puse en su honor a la lombriz que mas traga tierra de todas n.n

Club de fans: (afuera) PERENGANITO! YAY!!!

Perenganito: (desde lo alto de una terraza) QUE SOY JOOOOE!!! (se cae al estilo Edgar xD para quien no entienda de lo que hablo vayase a You Tube y ahí busca "edgar se cae el original")

Ganondorf: (admirandose en el espejo) aaaay me veo hermosoooo! n0n (empieza a bailar reggaeton a lo wey con un traje de policia salido de no se sabe donde xD) ea ea! Tuuubo tuuubo!

All: (dejan la pelea de lado) waaaaaaaaa! (huyen despavoridos xD)

Ganondorf: (cantando) GUAAAAY EM SI EI! (YMCA para quien no entienda su pronunciacion) TU RU RU!! GUAAAAY EM SI EI! UA UA! (baila a lo Michael Jackson)

Young Link: hey! Me aplastan! (como es de llos mas chaparros no ve ni… nada xD) aaagh! X.x pero ya veran! Me vengare de todos ustedes!!! Si crezco algun dia .-.

Miyamoto: no mijo! Porque entonces nos quedamos sin Young Link.

Tingle: (cantando) chaparro ancisteee y chaparro te quedarassss turuá turuá

Yoshi: (leyendo el diario de Bowser xD) Día 178, tengo hambre. Día 179, tengo sed. Día 180. Moriré en mi cama porque me da weba… Día 181 …seguir escribiendo. Día 182…. (choca con el alma blanca) o.o uh…? WAAA! (saca el espejo y la atrapa) LA TENGO LA TENGO LA TENGO!!!!

All: (creyendo que se refiere a alguna babosada) aja….

Yoshi: (llega con Gheist) aquí esta! (le muestra el espejo)

Gheist: … (revisa el espejo)

Yoshi: y bien…?

Gheist: …

Yoshi: …

Gheist: …

Yoshi: …

Gheist: …

Yoshi: …

Gheist: … has ganado

(Ella truena los dedos. Se prende la luz. Regresan a la vida los aparatos de sonido.)

Neko: (por la tele, cantando abrazada a una botella de piña colada xD) Be my bad boy! Be my man! Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend!!! (le da un trago a la botella)

Rhape: (con la guitarra, dizque hacienda musica pero nada q ver con la cancion y las cuerdas tocan bien feo xD) yiiijajay!!!

Miyamoto: PUNCHIS PUNCHIS PUNCHIS PUNCHIS!!!

All: o.oU

Gheist: … Neko…

Neko: emmm? AAAAH!! O.oU lo sentimosss!!! (toma la botella y la avienta lejos, la botella explota y se ve el humo)

Rhape: O.O! (avienta la guitarra. Se ven atrás unas llamas, ambulancias, gritos de viudas desesperadas xD) ajem ajem. Y bien Gheist….

Miyamoto: LIVIN LA VIDA LOCAAAAA!

Neko: MIYAMOTO!!!HACE UN RATO QUE REGRESO LA LUZ! DEJA DE BERREAR!! òo!

Miyamoto: o.o! lo siento! n0nU ajem ajem… ("mira" a Gheist con una camarita, esta dice algo y desaparece misteriosamente muy al estilo de la maestra de Invasor Zim xD) habitantes, favor de pasar a… neh ahí quedense, que weba que se vayan a otro lado namas para decirles que ya perdieron.

All: o.Ou

Miyamoto: y pos gano Yoshi! El traumado del diario! Como la vennn?

Bowser: me lleva! Siempre dicen que un diario y nunca se que diario! ò.o de quien es? Quien lo escribio que es patético?

Yoshi: .-.U tu…

Bowser: JA! Eso intentas hacer! Lavarme el cerebro! Pero no lo lograras porque soy demasiado inteligente! JA!

Rhape: (pasa una radiografia. El cerebro de Yoshi es del tamaño de una persona. El de Bowser, del tamaño del cerebro de una hormiga) ajem, yo no se quein pudo haber puesto esas radiografias ahí 9.9U (las quita)

Malon: o sea que vamos a tender nuestras propias camas?

Neko: yep n.n

Malon: oh bueno n.n

All: NOOOOOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAAA (hacen berrinche)

Neko: y alguien va a tender la cama de yoshi ya que el tiene inmunidad… emmm veamos... sera… ¡DARK LINK!

Link: **Y EL PORQUE!!!**

Neko: porque te tiene que acosar, porque me cai bien, porque te tiene que acosar, porque no es güero, porque te tiene que acosar, porque de algun modo lo tengo que meter, porque te tiene que acosar, porque es el favorito de Rhape… emmm ya dije que porque te tiene que acosar?

Link: T.T fuerte y claro capitan…

Rhape: n.n niño bueno, toma una galleta… eh espera! Me la comi n0nU

Perenganito: (llega) oigan… pues que el incidente del capitulo pasado con la rama, mas el incidente de la botella de piña colada, mas la guitarra que era una bomba disfrazada por el supremo gobierno, más que una combi acaba de chocar con un taxi enfrente…

All: o.o?

Perenganito: pues hubo una masacre .0. luego llegaron de la INTERPOL y no le digo… y pues al final que los tipos de audio, maquillaje, y no se que mas, fueron a parar al hospitalll

Luna: (de su tele) QUE GENIAL!!! EL VESTUARISTA ME QUEDA AL LADO!!! n0n

All: o.Ouuu

Neko: ammm eso tiene arreglo! n0n contrato a los lectores!!! xD kjo! Seh lectores o.o necesitamos… encargados de las camaras, encargados del audio, encargados de maquillaje, encargados de vestuario, y unos guardaespaldas para cuando el publico intente irse o entrar en la casa n.n interesados favor de mandar un review donde digan "pa q son buenos" y aquí los colocamos segunsus cualidades… ah, y si alguien sabe limpiar me lo mandan! n0n

Yoshi: pobrecitos o.oU

Tingle: ya chacualearon…

Rhape: ya se nos acabo el espacio por hoy TT no es justo u.u pero bueno, es tiempo de irnos, y hay que comprarles flores a los que se hayan muerto para mandar a las viudas u.u

Neko: dales un cheque y con eso se la pasan mejor -.-

Rhape: ah si o.o pero mi presupuesto no alcanza para tanto n.n asi que… chaito! n0n cuídense! Nos vemos en el próximo episodio! TADA!

Neko: los revieeewwwws!

**Rhape**

Seh o.o procura seguir presionandome porque si no nunca lo voy a terminar xD apenas una nominacion! TTu falta un monton pero bueno, poquito a poquito u.uU Seh! Miyamoto peleando con Daisy! Y Daisy no hizo nada x3u y pus no, Dark nunca dejara en paz a Link y ahora MENOSSS!! xDDD y pus ya se fue Luigi o.oU se despidio de Daisy aunque nadie lo tomo muy en serio nnU pero lo que dijo es la verdad n.n lo extrañare x3 y sus comidas feas nnU no te preocupes, no me dolio tanto n0n (con la mejilla chorreando sangre xDDD)

**Kadzuki-kun**

SI SE QUIEN ERES!!! Ya van como 5 veces que me dices xDu seh, se fue don Luigi nnU y pus ahí pensare q hacer con el Sr. Quacky n0nU y NO, me niego a ese tipo de conversaciones o.oU sabes q mi voz suena rara nnU tipo… humm… tipo la voz japonesa de… has visto la peli de sailor moon creo q Super S, donde salen unos weyes q se transforman en pajaros, que tocan la flauta, y que aparecen un titipuchal de dulces y un barco de dulces? Bueno, pues mi voz se parece a la voz en japones del niño al q Rini le da las galletas xDu (no se como se llama)

**Kyoto-Dark**

Seh, ERA el mas largo pero… hummm a partir de ahora lso hare mas largos n0n puedo poner mas babosadas xD no te preocupes si no quieres votar nnU al fin q los demas votan xDu y pues ya salio Luigi nnU

**Itzia-Hime**

Se agotaron las existencias del video n0nU y….

Ganondorf: COMO QUE POLLO! ES PATO! SEÑOR QUACKY!

nnU no lo peles y por cierto, si, me recuperare de los fregadazos n0nU pero… Rhape es mujer!!! X3u no se cuantos creen que es hombre o.oU pero Luna, Rhape, y yo, somos mujeres nnU

**Dialirvi**

Si! el señor Quacky rlz! xD y por ahí meti al club de fans de perenganito Xddd

**Muffinslover**

Bueee no daba mucho chiste porque son 12 personajes y es un relajo controlar a todos a la vez TTu pero pus ya lo sacaron nnU ni modo, le adelante su "declaracion" aunq nadie lo pelo, pobrecito TT La güerita ya recibio tus saludos o.o y luego hizo berrinche de que nadie lo quiere xD

Y dice Rhape que si1 las TV naranjas rulez!

**Psycho messiah**

Oh bueno o.o si, no se preocupen, ya pueden estar en la historia aunque sea barriendo papeles xD

**Vale-chan**

Dame otro tequila….? Sabia q algo se me olvidaba .-.U xDDD bueno pos pa la otra ooU Luigi ya no esta pero seguro que te decia que gracias xD y si, me tardo mucho .-. pero es difícil pensar en humor nnU

**K: **verde? O.oU bueno, vale…

**EGW:** pues… te seguira haciendo competencia porque no se fue nnU

**M: **crueldad? Nooo, el cuida muy bien al señor Quacky para que no enloquezca nnU

**CDJ:** no se quien es la hermandad pirata.. pero igual Luigi ya se salio xDu

**G:** seh xx comida de wacala

**WW:** no es gay xD es bisexual xDDDD

**R:** nnUUUUUUUU ok…

**PM:** tan absoluta que sigue adentro…? NnU

ES TODO GENTE!!!! Fuaaa q cansado es contestar reviews x.xU pero me pone feliz que signa leyendo esta maaaaaaanualidad nnU (los fics son manualidades? oOu sabe xD) y espero que sigan leyendo! N0n en el capitulo siguiente a ver quien se queda con el puesto de cocinar ooU kjo pobre del q le toque xD y pobre Link con DARK Link acosandolo nnU

Chaito! y dejen review!!! (la mano de Neko protesta de cansancio xD)


	10. Camarografos y Vestuaristas

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(Acciones)

_Pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Camarografos y Vestuaristas·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Gomen neeee!!! Tarde mucho u.u y encima… ni siquiera puse a todo el equipo de trabajo ni al nuevo cocinero, jo nnU pero he andado particularmente animada x3 y por eso creo q si me quedo gracioso xD y bueno nnU al final solo pude presentar a las camarografas, y a los vestuaristas…

Rhape: (vestida toda rara oO con mezcla de ropa normal y accesorios sacados del mismísimo infierno xD) QUE (piiiiiiii) A EL TARADO QUE DISEÑO ESTA ROPAAA EN QUE CABEZA CABE PUES HOMBRE?!

Neko: no es tan malo… (con una mascara que le cubre la mitad de la cara y un traje de cuerpo entero a lo Samus Zero Suit xD) además, tu sabes que los nuevos vestuaristas no se ponían de acuerdo entre ellos nnU y tuvieron que hacer la ropa… no nos vemos mal! n.nU ademas ni tengo pecho, este traje no se me ve feo, y tu te ves bonita n.n

Perenganito: MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Neko le pega y lo saca de su tele) aaaaaah!

Rhape: ¬¬U seh… no es tan malo… aja… quieres ver? (prende la tele) HOLA HABITANTES!

Habitantes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!

Link: ES EL COCO, NOOOOOOOO!

Peach: ES EL CHAMUCO, NOOOOOOOOO!

Mario: ES PAQUITA LA DEL BARRIO, NOOOOOOOO!

Daisy: ES RBD CON NUEVO LOOK, NOOOOOOOOOOO

Neko: ok, si nos vemos mal n.nU

Bowser: que tienen contra RBD?! ¬¬

All: OoU _a poco le gusta esa mauser?_

Bowser: que! Porque me miran raro! O.o TT me odian verdad?

Tingle: de hecho…. Si .-.

Bowser: TT buaaaaa!!!

Yoshi: (le da una palmada cariñosa) no es cierto Bowser, todos te queremos n.n

Bowser: es en serio? n0n

Yoshi: la verdad…. No, eres un idiota n.nU

Bowser: TT nadie me quiere… ¡Buaaa! Me haré emo TT

Luna: uju, un emo en la casa! n0n eh digo no no no Bowsercito TT no te hagas emo u.u bueno es un pais libre haz lo que quieras x3

Neko: no lo ayuden… o.oUUU

Bowser: me vale Wilson el mundo, todos me odian, nadie me quiere, oooh! TT (va y se peina a lo Emo con un ojo tapado y se va a su rincón a deprimirse y a jugar con sus Barbies de RBD xD)

Young Link: oO orale con el Bows-emo

Tingle: solo el gran psicótico Yoshi lo puede salvar!!! Con su dedo mágico!!!

Yoshi: SI!! LO HARE!

Malon: oh, por favor! (ojos tiernuchos a Yoshi) ayuda a Bowser! No es bueno que este deprimido! TT

Yoshi: (primera vez q esta con una chica xD) etto….

Neko: (ruido de música rayada) ATENCION HABITANTES!!! n0n que creen? Les vamos a presentar al nuevo equipo de trabajo!

All menos Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAGH!!! NOS METIERON A UN REMAKE DE RESIDENT EVIL!!! T0T

Neko: n.n gracias! Verdad q la mascara esta genial?

Rhape: interpreto al reves la expresion… -.-

Daisy: Yuju! que genial! Al fin un poco de sangre! n.n

Peach: A ver Daisy! ¬¬ mira ya tas grandecita para eso, tienes 34 años! ;0;

Daisy: ah? Ni es cierto… ;.;U

Peach: TT no me respondas jovencita! Tu todo el día juegue y juegue con esas cartas y esas cosas feas y todas lesbianas y violentas y marimachas de pokemon y tus videojuegos de peleas, deberias comportarte como un princesa real, no como una vieja verdulera de mercado o un niño peleandose por el wii T0T

Daisy: pero…!

Peach: ya estas grandecita! No te digo, me vas a matar un día de estos de un disgusto mija, y luego te juntas con puros motociclistas y la otra vez te vi llegar con botas militares y el vestido hecho un asco, eso no se vale Daisy, haz algo de provecho y mejor vete a organizar un baile, un banquete, o hazte un pastel

Daisy: esas cosas son de puras fresas! Y no estoy vieja! TT ¬¬

Peach: ya tas grandecita para eso, he dicho! Mejor vente conmigo a la tienda, pero no! Cada vez que te digo que te vengas siempre me tiras de a loca y me dices que tienes trabajo pero te la pasas jugando al mortal contra o esas cochinadas!

Daisy: Contra y Mortal Kombat!

Peach: da igual! Crees que quiero oir esas porquerias? ;.; me corrompen el alma!

Daisy: PERO…!

All: … (retroceden un paso)

Peach: ya te dije, no quiero que te eches a perder mas de la cuenta mija, ya estas grandecita para…

Daisy: no tengo 34 años!

Peach: los que tengas!

Daisy: entonces tu estas mas vieja que yo!

Peach: (se echa a llorar xD) NO ME CONTESTEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!

Miyamoto: (interrumpe) A ver, papeles hablan –w- (se oye un ruido de cajones, papeles aventados, una mosca volando…) aca ta! tu naciste la primera vez que saliste en un videojuego, con look copia patito de Peach, fue en no se que madre de videojuego donde salia un extraterrestre -0- allá por 1989, o sease q tienes como 18 años…

Daisy: o.o….

Miyamoto: Peach esta mas ruca x3 como dos o 4 años mas n.n

Peach: QUE?! T0T

Daisy: (la señala y se rie a lo Nelson xD) jah jah!

Miyamoto: y pos luego Mario te tenia que salvar y luego como que se lo ibas a bajar a Peach porque le diste un beso cuando te rescato del alien feo Tatanga ese y… -0-

Peach: QUE?! DAISY! CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!! ;0;

Daisy: ;0; no era nada personal!!! Me obligo a hacerlo! Me programo como una copia patito tuya! Perdonameee! (insertar musiquita de suspenso)

Peach: no! No es posible! (hace un gesto dramatico y se deja caer en el sillon) como me lo pudiste haber ocultado Helen! Tantos años de amigas!

Daisy: ejem… soy Daisy… .,.

Peach: ¬¬U da lo mismo, lo vi en una telenovela y NO ESTAS EN POSICION DE ALEGARME! (la señala con el dedo) CANALIZARE MI ODIO EN VENGANZA Y….!!!

Bowser: (come palomitas) no quieres una, Roberta? (le ofrece palomitas a la muñeca barbie de Roberta xD seh, salieron barbies de esa asquerosidad ;.; las vi en Sanborn's) ella es mi chica ideal! Si!

Yoshi: el dia que la veas…

Mario: .-.U no hace falta ponerse asi Peach….

Peach: MARIO! SE SUPONE QUE ME DEFIENDAS!!! ;.;

Mario: n.ñU esque… estas… exagerando… un poquito…

Peach: YO EXAGERANDO?! (le pega con el sartén)

Mario: AAAGH! (se hace tortilla)

Malon: oh, Peach, amiga, no te pongas asi uu yo te quiero como eres y a Daisy tambien y todas somos amigas y eso nunca cambiara n.n (la abraza)

Ganondorf: Malon es lesbi:P

Peach: O.Ouuu

Malon: mentira!

Yoshi: (infla a Mario, y lo hace globo) ay creo que se me paso la mano o.Ouuuu

Peach: (toma a Mario y lo pone de escudo) ATRÁS MALON!!!

Daisy: cruz cruz!

Malon: sinceramente… le creen al joto reprimido? O.oU (señala a Ganon)

Ambas: …. (la abrazan xD) que buena amiga eres Malon! T0T

Daisy: aunque le quitemos una "n" a tu nombre y diga Malo T0T o sea niña marimacha que hace maldades pero te queremos igual!

Malon: gracias…. Creo…

Miyamoto: cállense ya! Por eso no me gusta poner princesas, todas son igual de histéricas! Ò.o

Zelda: entonces porque pusiste tantas princesas? .-.U somos tres en la sala, más la que vas a poner en Galaxy…

Peach: (si, ella de nuevo) T0T que por cierto que se parece mucho a mi, mendigo degraciado cara de tlacuache! Namas le pusiste distinto color de vestido y diferente peinado! Pero hasta el color de las joyas de la corona se parecen! Muajajajaja pero ya veraaa ya veraa… mendiga Rosetta o como se llame, la voy a matar… muajajajajaja

Mario: debe de andar en sus dias… o.oU

Daisy: …si… o.oU

Zelda: …sí… o.Ou… en que estaba? Ah si! …y que atiborraste todos los Zelda de mujeres oO es más el juego se llama como yo… y ni siquiera peleo x3

Link: vividora ¬¬

Zelda: ¬¬! QUE?! Para tu información, si no fuera por mí, tu no existirías!

Link: VIVIDORA ¬¬

Zelda: Link! ¬¬

Ganondorf: ay si, la creidita, o sea, como tengo la trifuerza de la sabiduría soy una enciclopedia con patas ¬¬

Zelda: ¬¬!

Miyamoto: PORQUE SE ME PEGO MI REGALADA GANA!!! Contentos?

All: noooo!

Miyamoto: pues se amuelan, yo no les doy ni agua –w- hago lo que se me pega la gana ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

All: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! O---oU

Bowser: lo que pasa esque es un gay reprimido ¬¬U

Miyamoto: QUE?!

Bowser: (jugando con sus muñecos) se pone a diseñar vestidos para mujeres y como no se los puede poner el, se inventa princesas…

All: … (miran a Miyamoto)

Malon: es una buena teoría…

Mario: OMG MIYAMOTO ES GAY!! (lo señala)

Miyamoto: CALLATE RANCHERA! NO SOY GAY!!! òO A VER LA RANCHERA QUE SE VAYA A LA SALA Y BOWSEMO CASTIGADO EN LA SALA!!!

Bowser: T0T Y YO PORQUE!! TODOS ME ODIAN! HASTA EL JOTO!! POR ESO HIZO A GANONDORF GAY Y A LINK BIEN MARICON Y A TINGLE IGUAL DE VOLTEADO!! TODOS BATEAN DERECHO AQUÍ!!! Y A MI ME ODIAN! OOOOH! (se corta las venas)

Miyamoto: no-soy-joto!!! ò.o

Link: PAMBA CHINA A BOWSER!!!

Ganondorf: ay no x( se me despinta el pelo y mis uñas se rompen ;.; nadamas peleo contigo porque me programan para eso, pero yo me la pasaba divis divis en la estetica… u.u

Link: … o.o ayudenme…. ;.;U

Dark Link: no pos si quieres yo te ayudo Linkito n¬n

Link: NO!!! TU SACATE DE AQUÍ!! T0T (lo patea afuera)

Dark Link: YO SE QUE TE GUSTOOOOO! (le arroja una tanga xD)

Link: aaaaagh x.x

Miyamoto: no soy joto no soy joto no soy joto! T0T y si sí, que con eso! Ò.o

Neko: (toma un micrófono, ajusta unos controles, y habla con voz deformada de esa que parece de demonio y da miedo xD) A VEEEER TODOS CALLENSEEEEEEE MALDITOS TRAUMADOS QUE LES VOY A PRESENTAR AL EQUIPO DE TRABAJO PARA QUE SE TERMINEN DE TRAUMAAAAR! (el micro rechina)

All: x.x!

Neko: n.n buenos niños… ahora… les ire presentando al personal. Perenganito tiene la camara x3

Link: (mosqueado xD) y a nosotros que nos importa el personal? No podemos salir, ni verlos, no? ¬¬

Neko: eres un insensible! ;.; no, no pueden salir x3 pero los lectores tienen derecho a saberlo ;.;

Rhape: OMG Neko le dijo insensible a Link!!! O.O xDDDDD (saca fotos y video con su celular)

Neko: seh x3 esque como tanta gente lo acosa ya, me dio weba seguirle x3 pero no se preocupen que Rhape tomara mi lugar n0n y unas cuantas empleadas también, ku ku ku

Link: O.Ouuuu NOOOO NONONONO ESTABA MEJOR ANTEEES! T0T

Neko: ah si? n.n

Link: si TT

Neko: pues te aguantas porque yo no quiero n.n

Link: TT nadie me quiere (se oyen gritos de fans enloquecidas afuera y se va a esconder bajo el sillon gimiendo como perrito y las fans mueren de una hemorragia nasal diciendo q q kawaii se ve y tratan de tumbar la puerta)

Yoshi: yo diria que te quieren en exceso .-.

Rhape: (su tele muestra una imagen al reves de afuera) PERENGANITO BABOSO!! LA ESTAS SOSTENIENDO AL REVES!!

Perenganito: Que soy Jooooe!

Rhape: nos vale mauser, sostenla bien!

Perenganito: No! Es mi venganza! Muajajajajaja!

Rhape: Dark Link, sostén tu la camara -.-U

Dark Link: pus ya que ¬¬U si no no sigues mis fics TT eres mala, ya tenia suficiente con que Link no me quisiera buaaaa ves como me ilusionas y después no me quieres? TT

Rhape: si te quiero n.ñU y a Link tambien x3 y quiero verlos juntos n¬n (babea xD) yyy ya te hice un lemon n.ñU se niño bueno y te hago otro x3

Dark Link: o.o! (la imagen de la camara tiembla, hace un Bonk y se mueve feo) PERENGANO FULANO ZUTANO DAMELA! Ushaaa!! Ah no quieres? UN LEMON SE INTERPONE! Nada personal… bueno de hecho algo asi… IAAA! (se oye un ruido como de espada y la lente se empapa de algo rojo)

Ambas: oOuuuu

Dark Link: ajem, en que estabamos? (dizque la limpia, pero nomas la embarra mas y hace un cochinero xD)

Neko: emmm o.oU que filmaras al nuevo equipo de trabajo…

Dark Link: ah si! eso!

Rhape: Dark! Dejanos ver a Perenganito! (se oyen sirenas de ambulancias) Dark… (se oye que silba y se hace menso xD) DARK! o---oU WTF q le hiciste?! X.x

Dark Link: ajem, no es obligatorio llegar al fondo de este tema en cuestión… (busca al equipo de trabajo)

Todos: DAAAAAAAAAAARK!!

Dark Link: n0n Link dijo mi nombre! Y dijo que soy sexy! Y que me iba a violar! Y me dijo ricura! Y que me veia sexy de negro! Y que me amaba! Y que…!

Link: (sale de abajo del sillon) **QUÉ?! **o///ó** MENTIRA, YO NO DIJE TODO ESO, LEVANTA FALSOS!!! **_Aunque… tambien pienso que lo es ¬.¬U pero no se lo voy a decir nunca!! Muajaajaja! El día que los cerdos vuelen… _(Pasa un cerdo volando ante la camara xD)

All: o.oU WTF…?

Link: o-------oU (Le da un paro y cae al suelo xD)

Tingle: Mr. Fairy! TT que le paso?

Yoshi: anda con el duende verde o.o

Daisy: el burro hablando de orejas…

Ganondorf: ash! Que nacos! Ya, porque se cayó?

Dark Link: esque soy tan increíblemente sexy, que no soportó n.n

All: .-.UUUUUU

Malon: no es bueno hacer morir a alguien de una hemorragia nasal u.u

Ganondorf: porque no, si el que trapea es el? (señala a Bowser desangrandose xD)

Bowser: gg ggg ggg x0x

Malon: es tan obvio! ¬¬ porque si se muere, alguien mas va a tener que trapear el piso…

All: oOu! (juntan sus poderes y lo salvan xD)

Bowser: oh! Que paso? (asi bien cursi)

Young Link: n.n te salvamos porque eres muy buen amigo (le sonríe y le tiende la mano y 4,573,423 fans se desmayan afuera al grito de que kawaii xDDDD)

Bowser: ;0; en serio? (se levanta)

Daisy: NO! AHORA LIMPIA TU COCHINERO!!!

Bowser: (llora y limpia la sangre, luego mira a Link) y que hago con este? (lo pica con el palo del trapeador)

Rhape: (se mete xD aunq no la llamaron) bueno, pos ahí echenle agua y ponganle una cuchara en la boca n.n y DARK!! Que filmes a los nuevos!

Dark Link: ah si! (la camara se enfoca al departamento de las camaras xD)

All: (prestan atención)

Dark se metió al departamento de cámaras. Adentro había tres muchachas. Dark Link le hizo zoom a la primera, un poquis regordeta, con cabello castallo y ojos cafés, pantalones cargo camuflageados (es con g o con j? ooU) de color azul marino y una playera negra, así como tennis. Estaba oyendo música en un mp3 y tenía una cámara en las manos.

Neko: ah si! ella es Kad-kun

Yoshi: suena a comida para gatos…

Kad: (mira la camara y saluda) hooola Dark! n0n dejame filmarte (saca la camara) zoom in, zoom out, zoom in, zoom out, zoom in… (otra muchacha le da un zape) ay x.x

La muchacha en cuestión, tenía un tapón de papel higiénico en la nariz, había tenido una hemorragia nasal xDu

Neko: nnU y ella es Itzia-hime..

Itzia: ah si, yo soy… y.. Tani siempre hace zoom u.u perdonenla (mira a Dark) OMGOMGOMGOMG ERES TAN INCREIBLEMENTE PARECIDO A LINK!! n0n

Link: (se recupera solo para quejarse) TT otra loca no…

Ganondorf: ES LA QUE DIJO QUE EL SEÑOR QUACKY ES UN POLLO!!! Ò---óxx

Neko: y no lo ha retirado n.nU (Ganon lanza poder morado)

All: AAAAAAAH NOOOOO APOCALIPSIS PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTEEEEE!!!

Neko: Ganon! Te vamos a cobrar los muebles y la hospitalizacion de los habitantes!

Ganondorf: ME VALE!!!

Rhape: n.n te vas a romper las uñas… u.u

Ganondorf: ay si! x( (se detiene de inmediato xDDD)

Dark Link: (retomando la conversación normal xD) eh... si… yo…

Itzia: quédate después de tu trabajo! Te invito a ver videos de Link bañándose! n0n (babea, el papel que le tapa la nariz sale disparado en otra severa hemorragia nasal xD)

Link: QUE DIJO?!

Dark Link: tan buenos estan? oO bueno! n0n (le pone otro tapon a Itzia xD)

Link: DAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!

Peach: (le pega xD) callese y dejenos oir ò.o no sea chillon

Kad: no deberías de ver tantos videos, Itzia, no es bueno para tu nariz u.u (zoomea la nariz de Itzia xD) zoom in, zoom out, zoom in, zoom out, zoom in, zoom out… n.n

Itzia: .,.U

Otra muchacha se asomó. Tenía cascaditas en los ojos y almas azules alrededor. Y vestía como caja fuerte: no le encontrabas la combinación por ningún lado.

Neko: y ella es Vale-chan n.nU la escogimos como jefa de departamento de cámaras porque… bueno... es la que mas atiende su trabajo…

Vale: Kad, Itzia, ya ponganse a trabajar TT la camara del baño esta apuntando al… techo –o- y lo mas interesante que esta filmando es una araña que se suicido colgandose de su telaraña después de que Malon soltara un discurso de paz y amor u.u

Ambas: o.oU (las tres se apresuran a arreglarlo…. Bueno entre comillas porque nada más revuelven todo y mueven las camaras y no saben cuál botón es la del baño xDu) esa es la recamara! Ya se movio! Yo lo arreglo… se empeoro maaas!

Neko: …un chivo pego un reparo… nnU

Rhape: o.oU ajem… si… bueno, a mi me toca presentar a los vestuaristas! n0n Dark Link sal de ahí ¬o¬ tienes mucho trabajo que hacer

Dark Link: TT ah pero…

Rhape: no es mi culpa que hayas asesinado a Perenganito u.u

Dark Link: no lo mate ¬¬U solo le di unos piquetitos u.u

All: …

Mario: (voltea a ver a Link) ¬¬U

Link: QUE?! Yo que?! Yo no soy tan agresivo! TT

Zelda: aléjate de mi .,.U (todos se apartan un paso de el xD)

Link: pero oigan! Si no es mi culpa! Hoy todos la traen contra mi!

Bowser: ooh mundo cruel que ahogas a tus almas perdidas en la helada oscuridad, las nubes negras del cataclismo, cada vez mas cerca, sirviendo como territorio y camino a pisar por los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis…

All: oOu

Young Link: ajem! (tose, lo miran) retomando la conversación normal para personas normales y no frikiados… (señala a Link) se parece a ti ¬o¬

Link: callate, que tú eres yo ¬¬U

Youg Link: pero Dark Young Link no esta TAN chiflado…

Dark Link: (filma a Dark Young Link bailando la Macarena xD)

DYL: Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, eeeeh Macarena! Aja!

Young Link: o.oUUUUUU

Link: decíasssss? ¬u¬

Young Link: ¬¬U cualquiera se puede equivocar…

Dark Link: ya entre!!! (da una patada a una puerta y la tumba xD)

Chica: ajem... estaba abierto…

Dark Link: nnU oh, lo siento mucho

Chica: no impor… DEJA ESO!!! (se oye alboroto adentro)

Chico: es para que se vean más respetables!

Chica: si como no, al estilo freddy kruger o que? No me amenaces con el lapiz, jovencito! Quedamos en que tratariamos de trabajar juntos en esto!

Chico: TRATARIAMOS, pero como no se puede contigo… ¬¬

Dark Link: se puede pasar…? (los filma, un chico vestido todo completamente de negro, pantalones, camisa, corbata, zapatos, calcetas, TODO, con lentes oscuros, amenazando con un lapiz a una chica vestida de jeans y blusa blanca que a su vez, lo amenaza con un peine xD) … oh bueno, me parece que he dejado los frijoles n ela lumbre y….

Rhape: Dark, no seas cobarde!

Dark Link: quieres que muera despellejado o que?! T0T

Rhape: es tu trabajo, Dark, por eso te metimos u.u

Neko: y para que acosaras a Link x3

Rhape: eso tambien xDu

Dark Link: esto es suicidio TT pero por Link lo hare! (entra) … y…?

Chico: ah! (mira la camara y se tapa la cara xD) no me gusta que me fil…

Chica: (saluda a la camara y abraza a su compañero xD) haii! n0n yo soy Phantomgirl y este amarwitas de aquí es mi compañeiro de trabajo n.n es Sico-kun n.n

Psycho: (irritado y aun cubriendose el rostro) Psycho messiah, hombre, Psycho Messiah…

Phantomgirl: ah si eso n.n y es un metalero raro que todo lo hace enojar n0n

Psycho: ¬¬ y tu eres demasiado… muy… extraña

Phantomgirl: no es cierto!

Psycho: no sirves para este trabajo

Phantomgirl: ;.; a que si! y mucho mejor que tu, rindo más! e.é

Psycho: pero yo soy Psycho Messiah, no sabes lo que eso significa? (afuera se oyen voces que lo apoyan o que le mentan la madre xD)

Rhape: nnU el es Psycho Messiah, y ella Phantomgirl… y pues, al principio Psycho iba a ser el unico vestuarista pero gracias a que Neko se tardo en actualizar…

Neko: n.nU

Rhape: …Phantomgirl alcanzó a echar su solicitud y pos aquí esta n.nU y a Psycho lo iban a ayudar sus 7 personalidades diferentes pero debido a que apareció Phantomgirl en escena ellos se quedaron afuera n.nU

Phantomgirl: n------------n (sonrie exageradamente y hace una V de victoria con los dedos)

Psycho: (quejoso) ni siquiera escribe bien…

Phantomgirl: QUE?! Olvidas quien fue la que diseñó menos pervertido ese traje tipo zero suit de Samus?

Psycho: se ve bien! se VEÍA bien, no se porque te deje tocarlo…

Phantomgirl: eres malo! TT

Psycho: no lo soy, oslo estoy diciendo la verdad…

Phantomgirl: si eres malo TT

Psycho: bueno, y aya, perdon…

Peach: n.n awwwww que lindos tortolitos…

Ambos: QUE?! (se miran y empiezan a lanzarse de cosas y muchos insultos xD)

Peach: n.n como se quieren

Neko: o.oU si…

Malon: … pero si se estan pegando

Peach: lee entre lineas, Malon, los que se pelean se aman n.n

Malon: aaaaah ya entendí… entonces Link y Ganondorf si son gays?

Link: QUE NO!!!

Dark Link: LINK ES SOLO MIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Rhape: SILENCIO!!!

Ganondorf: tu y cuantos mas? ¬¬

Rhape: ¬¬ yo y Miyamoto y sus programadores y Neko y los que les aplican las pruebas y el público y los lectores y... (se hace el silencio) n.n gracias!

Young Link: (pone cara de perrito) eso.. eso es chantaje! T.T ;.;

All: awwwww n¬n

Rhape: n¬n que liiiindo!

Neko: (disco rayado xD) si mijo, la escritora es mexicana, que te esperabas, muajajajajajajaja n0n

Young Link: rayos, mi carita de borrego hubiera servido perfectamente apenas el capitulo pasado …. .,. -.- eres una insensible! ;.;

Neko: (ni lo pela, limandose la suñas xD)

Young Link: (se echa a llorar)

Rhape: NEKO!!! Como lo dejas asi!! Si es tan tierno!!!

Neko: pero me esta chantajeando!!! ¬¬ o eso intenta….

Rhape: peor es un niño! T0T

Dark Young Link: YO LO CONSUELO!!!! n0n

Young Link: NOOO en serio estoy bien jejejejeje nnU ya me siento mejor jejejejeje

Dark Young Link: rayos .-.

Neko: iiiiik me excedi en espacio x.x ya empece la pagina numero 11 xD los lectores van a sufrir si esto queda muy largo xx

Rhape: nah o.o x3 les gusta q lo hagas largo, Neko… pero NO de tiempo 

Zelda: SIIII! Que es eso! Te tardas 3 meses en un capitulo!

Neko: BUENO AQUÍ QUIEN MANDA?! ¬O¬

Miyamoto: yo!

….

….

(grillos)

…

Neko: si…. en el Copyright x3 pero en el Fictionright yo mando! Muajajajaja! Lease que todos mientras esten en este fic lo spuedo controlar como marionetas!! Muajajajajajajaja siii sii juas juas juas

All: Oouuuu

Mario: nnNNNOOOOO!!! (como colegiala histerica) BOWSER, BOWSER, DILE QUE NO!!!

Bowser: (escuchando My Chemical Romance xD)

Mario: BOWSER!! SIRVE DE ALGO UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, INUTIL!!! (lo zapea)

Bowser: TT que!!! Me odias!! Aaaaah pues fijate que yo tambien te odio mas mas mas maaaas!! Y no te dare gusto, dire que SI!!

Neko: n.n ya ven n.n ahora tengo permiso de controlarlos en serio (le salen cuernos y cola) muajajajajaja

All: NOOOOO! PAMBA A BOWSER!!! (toods le dan pamba china)

Peach: (saca su sombrilla y su sarten xD) TOMA ESTO DESGRACIADOOOO! T0T (le pega)

Bowser: x.x (queda embarrado en el suelo)

Neko: YA! Niños! Clamense! Porque esta cosa esta quedando muy larga y me van a demandar por su culpa! Ò.o

Daisy: mejor para nosotros!

Neko: yaaaaaaaaaa! Rhape! T0T ayudame!

Rhape: n.n porque no los sobornas y los compras?

Neko: ¬¬ le digo a Psycho que te ponga un…?

Rhape: a ver, ya todos tranquilos y callados! n0nUUU Que Neko anda toda menopáusica y…

Neko: que?! TT

Rhape: ... y quiere pasar a la secion de reviews n.nU y si no me hacen caso me van a dar un traje mas feo que este y voy a venir en la noche a jalarles las greñas :D

All: o---oU

Neko: n.n al fin… ahora si… ehm… reviews! AH! Y a todos los lectores q integran el equipo de trabajo o enviaron solicitud se les agradeceria mandar una vaga descripción de su fisico y vestuario o.o porq… pos… me hago bolas xD en la descripción x3 y ni modo q los saque encuerados en fin REVIEW!!!

**Psycho Messiah**

Si sip, ya tienes trabajo n.n gomen ne por tarddar, ya me conoces uu y pos con la prepa menos TT y pues vestirnos de forma decente… si… claro… preguntale a Rhape… ajem! Y pues para desgracia de los demas o0o y ano se pudieron meter contigo porq Phantomgirl aparecio en el momento justo nnUUUU

**Rhape**

Ok pero q no sea muy duro TTu xD siiii es acosado! A quien le importa la mejilla x3 si puedo vestir como samus! n0n mentira, no me gusta su traje, marca mucho cuerpo ;.; porque me lo pusieron?! X( y si, linda masacre nnU no me alcanzo para poner a todo el equipo de trabajo x( (demasiadas babosadas xD) pero pos a ver si en el siguiente lo completo.

**Kadzu-kun**

Gracias! n0n y SI, ya todos vimos que AMAS hacer zoom xDD bienvenida al equipo de camarografos x3

**-Vale-chan-1**

(Me harta poner el 1! x( agh x.x) si si n.n bienvenida a las camarografas, y apuse tu particular sentido de la ropa nnU y por lo demas no te preocupes q yo me visto y maquillo pior x.x no se hacerlo xD eres la jefa del departamento felicidades! n0n

**Kyoko Dark**

Lo se! Si no me dices no me entero xx esq el Word me corrije las palabras automáticamente y yo pongo Kyoto pero el menso pone Kyoto xx y pos si o.o pero ando pensando en hacer un cambio la proxima n.n no estas de vestuarista xD a ver si te meto al siguiente capo n.nU

**Dialirvi**

Perenganito? Edgar? Quien es ese? 9.9 xDDD seh, ay tiene club de fans y se suponia q no debia pasar de un tipo "x" xD aca no saliste por (flojera) falta de espacio n.nU pero bueno n.n a ver si pa la otra… ah! Y nunca salieron con etiquetas de naruto y si lo hicieron no me entere xD

**Luna.Scissorhands**

Si! gracias por el review xD y siii el Ganondorf xDDD no, eso habria sido muy traumatizante xDDD con sus pelos rojos gyuuuu .,. xD y dice Rhape q q pinga xDDD seh a ver cuando nos vemos x3

**Ratekahinashysu-KxR**

Media hora para escribir tu nombre x.x TT ta muy complicayo, a ver como me las arreglo al prox capi xxno lo segui pronto xD pero lo segui! N0n y lo seguire x3 hasta q el FF me corra a patadas por depravada ju ju ju n¬n a ver si en el siguiente capo te saco x3

**Mr. Kirby and Watch**

Ok ok xD pobre señor Quacky como sufre TT y un Link no se puede quedar todo el fic xD ni yo misma se quien ganara o.o

**Itzia-hime**

nnU jo… pirateado, para que si ya estas en las camaras?! xD tu sueño hecho realidad xD bienvenida al equipo de camaras! Y nah asi yo quiero a Rhape como es x3 aunq me deje sin cara xDDD si, se molesta por lo del pollo o.oU

**Kir-u-bin y no se q mas -.-**

Esq me da flojera poner todo T0T y pues o.o te puse un trabajo bastante especial (bueno ni tanto) que a nadie se le ocurrio pedir o.o y como estaba solito te meti ahí x3 ok, tratare de actualizar mas prnto nnU no quiero batir el record de mas tiempo sin actualizar… eh… Cudeiro? O.oU

**Muffinslover**

El reggae es feo x.x buuu x( yo no los tiro pero me dan unas ganas! TT no saliste nnU pero a ver si para el otro capo x3

Y pos T0T yo les habia prometido a resolver la incognita de quien cocina pero xx esq quedaria mas largo q Nintendo School y la verdad con eso tenemos xDu chaito! gracias por los reviews como los quiero! T0T a la proxima oportunidad si pongo al cocinero lo juro x( gracias gracias de nuevo! n.n q lindos! (eso se oyo muy fresa xD) que chidos! n0n (y eso muy naco xDDDD) espero que sigan leyendome! n.n manden sus reviews!

PD: si alguien me mando review, como Phantomgirl, y no lo conteste, es porq lo perdi del mail y en el fanfiction no me lo marca x( gomen uu dejenme review BIEN para la próxima, plis .,.


	11. El resto del equipo

**The legend of Super Big Brother**

(Acciones)

_Pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·El resto del equipo·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

Oh! Capítulo 11! números gemelos! Y luego de años… xD jojojo bueno mijos ahí escribiré lo que pueda porque en serio no creí que mi prepa fuera tan pesada T0Tu x.x exámenes todo el tiempo, brr… q horror TT

Rhape: deja de contar tu vida personal ¬¬U

Neko: te gustaria si te hago publi de tu fic? xD

Rhape: eh? .o.

Neko: asi es señores!!! Rhape tambien escribe!!! Para los que no sabian y para lso que ya xD y tiene un fic de naruto genial sasunaru! Pasense por ahí. h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 9 2 1 9 5 6 / 1 / C r (guion bajo) n i c a s (guionbajo) d e (guion bajo) s u c e s o s (otro guion) i l (otro guion mas) g i c o s o simplemente vayanse a la web de Rhape y ahí lo buscan x3 y de paso checan sus otros fics n0n

Rhape: Neko no deberias hacer publicidad arriba! .,.

Neko: abajo nadie la lee .,. (gotaza del publico) y tu eres algo asi como mi patrocinadora :D (telmex mcdonalds y anexos protestan afuera xD)

Rhape: en serio? awww que linda n0n pero pero dejate de eso y al fic que llevas meses de retraso!

Neko: oh si! cierto nnU lo siento x3u y sin mas demora (porque ya fue bastante xDu) sigamos presentando!

Rhape: Dark, como estan los vestuaristas en este segundo día?

Dark Link: bien gracias, peleandose y lanzándose cosas por el aire…

Rhape: y ahora porque? .,.U

Dark Link: por otro traje pegado que iba para Neko…

Neko: otro?! T0Tu

Rhape: .,.U que obsesión por los trajes pegaditos… y las mascaras no nos las quito! Pero me vale!! (se la saca xD) y ahora entiendo porque Neko viene vestida normal, mientras que yo vengo con el traje que me diseño la chica… (un vestido tipo Alicia en el pais de las maravillas pero negro y rojo)

Neko: no te ves mal x3

Raphe: no puedo respirar ¬¬U Esta pelea de vestuaristas terminará matándonos... cuando se dizque ponen de acuerdo salen puras guarradas tiernas de colores emo… o emo de colores tiernos (prende la tele. Primer comentario…)

Peach/Daisy: copiona!! T0T

Raphe: eso quisieran ¬¬U

Neko: ya, ya niños n.nU (con su playera negra y pantalones normales xD) ya les dije que la sangre no se quita… y si le pegan a la tele de Rhape se las cobramos con intereses xD $.$

Tingle: HEY! El mercader de Tepito soy yo! Ò.o

Neko: si güera, si –w-

Tingle: COMO QUE GÜERA! TT

Yoshi: dia 1752 este diario se acaba, recopile mis maravillosas obras para que el mundo las vea… oh no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EL DIARIO DE BOWSER SE ACABOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! T0T

Miyamoto: que?! Noooooooooooooooo!!!

Link: (interrumpe) que vamos a hacer hoy?

Neko: Dark Link nos hara el favor de seguir presentando al equipo de trabajo :3

Yoshi: (levanta la mano y avienta el diario) pregunta estúpida… ¿Por qué pones equipo de trabajo si ni van a salir después…?

Neko: ah! Esque me dejaron muchos reviews, moshos TT y con algo les tenia q agradecer que no fuera lemon ni nada raro :3

Young Link: que es lemon? O.Ou

DYL: No ps si quieres yo te enseño mi vida ¬w¬

Young Link: oOu porqué presiento que si digo que sí me va a pasar algo que me dejará en coma y con un trauma?

Peach: que comes que adivinas?

Daisy: wow, Young Link no está tan baboso como Link o.o

Link: ¬¬!

Malon: que tienes contra Link? ;.;

Daisy: nada, quería decir algo vergonzoso de alguien x3

Dark Link: (desde la camara) se apuran? No tengo todo el día! ¬¬ no quieren conocer a la gente que sigue?

All: nooooo!

Dark Link: ah bueno, yo tampoco n.n (emprende la retirada)

Rhape: DAAAAAAAAARK!!! O LOS FILMAS O… O… O TE DEJO SIN LINK Y TE PONGO CON MALON!!! TTu

All: (miran a Malon)

Malon: n.n ah? Porque me miran? (con florecitas flotando)

Bowser: pior que cortarse las venas!

Yoshi: eso SÍ es una medida extrema…

Dark Link: Malon?! (regresa corriendo) dígame, ama

Rhape: a ver… mmm.. pss… vete a filmar a… a… a quien quieras a ver a quién te encuentras primero por ahí –w-

Dark Link: bueno, voy con el sutituto de Perenga… digo… ¡Otro todólogo! n0nu

Rhape: que ibas a decir de Pere…? ¬¬

Neko: (la interrumpe xD) Otro todólogo? o.oU

Dark Link: si! y no es porque Perenganito este ausentemente ausente! nnU (corre) ñiaa aquí está! (abre una puerta misteriosa… y sale…)

Abuelita de Batman: Batmaaan chucu chucu chucu chucu (sale volando)

All: o----oU que pedo?

Neko: contrataste a la abuelita de Batman, Dark? .,.

Dark Link: solo para que le diera suspenso… y no me alcanzo para el batman original, así que… u.uU

All: .-.uuu

Rhape: ya en serio…

Dark Link: (entra al cuarto misterioso y se oyen muchos "bleep bleep bleep")

Mario: ese ruido… o.o (todos lo reconocen)

Neko: mmmm pos aquí dice q se llama Mr. Kirby and Watch… yo me imagino algo asi como un kirby negro… o.Ou

Rhape: ps su foto viene un Mr. Game and Watch o.o

Neko: pero un Mr. Game and Watch no tiene computadora xDu

Daisy: no saben quien es? .,.

Neko: mas o menos… NO ME ENVIÓ DESCRIPCIÓN!!! TTu yo por eso les dije que tenian que enviarlo, niños, sino luego aquí yo soy la que sufro ù.u y pos como debe ser un humano, mas o menos me lo invente xDu

All: ¿…?

Mario: ¿Cómo te lo vas a inventar? Si no sabes ni como es…

Neko: pero es Mexicano y lo puse como el mexicano promedio n.nU a saber…

Dark Link: (abre la puerta y se topa con un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos cafes de playera y pantalones de mezclilla, jugando un "Mr. Game and Watch") oie Neko, y estas SEGURA de que es hombre?

Neko: n.nU nu… pero… supuse… como Mr. Game and Watch es hombre… creo… y Kirby… hombre…. Según mi manual del melee o.Ou pues yo creí que era chico n.nU

Rhape: tarada ¬¬U porque no lo pusiste como un Mr.Game and Watch normal?

Neko: nu x3 se supone q los unicos locos de videojuegos estan aquí adentro (señala a los habitantes)

Habitantes: ò.o

Rhape: y la abuelita de batman?!

Neko: ah, ese fue Dark, no yo… además la señora no sale en ningún videojuego

Rhape: .o.U

Dark Link: ajem, pues si, este es nuestro nuevo todólogo, al menos eso creo…. Tal vez después llegue perenganito de sus vacaciones a ayudarlo n.nU probablemente sea el que más salga en el fic

Mr. Kirby and Watch: ah? En serio? O.o

Dark Link: te aguantas y te callas n.nU y como sales seguido y seguro te vemos mas adelante, hola y adios n.n (cierra la puerta xD) ahora vamos con los guardaespaldas!

Neko: (venita) CHE DARK!!! ESO NO SE HACE!!! ¬O¬x

Rhape: (cantando como en el kinder) Dark es un groseeeeroooo 9u9 u.u

Bowser: oigan…

Dark Link: QUE! Ademas le sirve para enviar bien su descripción ¬¬U le hice un favor!

Bowser: este…

Rhape: desconsiderado u.u

Bowser: me permiten?

Dark Link: ¬¬ que te dije de usar palabras difíciles que no entiendo?

Bowser: tengo una duda…

Rhape: inche analfavaca xD

Bowser: oigan, de los guardaes…

Dark Link: ANALFAVACA YO!! Ò.o y tu seras muy… muy… muy Bowser!! ¬¬

Bowser: que tienes contra mi? Yo solo tengo una pregu… TTu

Link: que es un analfavaca? .o.?

Bowser: hey ;.; porque nadie me hace caso?

Malon: lo dicen por mis vacas? ;.; pero les enseñe buenos modales!

Bowser: oigan!

Ganondorf: que tienen contra las vacas?! Ò.o

Bowser: tengo una pregunta!!!

All: CALLATE A LA FREGADAAAA!! (Bowser se va a su esquina emo a jugar con sus muñequitas de RBD)

Bowsemo: buaaa yo solo queria saber que de quien eran los guardaespaldas T.T

All: o.o oh… cierto…

Rhape: de la casa, así ustedes no se escapan y nadie entra a rescatarlos n.n

All: o.Ou

Dark Link: (llega con los guardaespaldas) aquí estan! (filma a una chica que se entretiene dando choques eléctricos a unos cuantos fans pegados a la barandilla riendose macabramente, luego a otra que tira golpes karatekas y a una que parece saca-borrachos por las llaves que aplica)

Neko: acercate mas, Dark… no las veo bien…

Dark Link: ni hablar, capaz que confunden mi cara con la tiernita del bombonazo de Link y me pegan para que me regrese… u.u

Link: ¬///¬ te mato… te mato… (saca la espada, Malon se le avienta al pie rogandole que no haga cosas raras, y Link intentando caminar con esa pegada al tobillo xD)

All: Turari turariiii (cantando xD) Dark Link y Link, sentados en un arbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E…

Peach: pero, regresando al tema… Dark Link, eres un cobarde… ò.o

Dark Link: de hecho si –w- (apaga la camara)

Rhape: oooh que necio u.u se nos esta revelando TT ni hablar… Mr. Kirby and Watch!!! (ay te voy a poner MKW n.nU)

MKW: (llega) dígame?

Rhape: filme a los guardaespaldas por favor n.n

MKW: (toma una camara y se acerca)

Neko: wooo el si es valiente! No como uno que yo me sé ¬o¬

Dark Link: (silbando al cielo)

MKW: A la mauser! La migra!!! O.o

Neko: no niño, son los guardaespaldas…

MKW: ah… (le mete zoom a la de choques electricos)

Ed (asi te digo no? xDu): aaah noooo! Otro reggaetonero!!! è.e Muffin, te lo dejo a ti!

Muffinslover: siiiii tu echámelo yo le parto su mandarina n0n

MKW: … (se aleja dos pasos)

Rhape: viéndolo bien, ahora veo porque Dark se alejo… o.o

Dark Link: ya ven? Dan un paso y mueren ¬¬U

Neko: ehm… ehm… esperen TTu creo q perdi la descripción de Muffinslover…

Yoshi: ¬¬ si seras…

Neko: esque, ni me acuerdo si me la mando TTu pero me la imagino vistiendo un gorrito de muffins -U con... mermelada… y… chocolate... y... y... y mostaza…

Rhape: callate que me estas dando hambre .,.

Luna: (por la tele) pero eso ya no es muffin! Eso es cupcake! D:

Mario: lo que sean… les gustan con mostaza? O.O

Peach: eewww .,.

Rhape: oh, no n.nU déjenla, está delirando…

Yoshi: -w- déjenlas, están delirando… (las ignoran)

Rhape: ;.;!

Luna/Neko: (peleandose de fondo) muffin! Cupcake! Muffin! Cupcake! No esta helado, asi que no es un cupcake! Tiene cobertura y claro que lo es! Que no! Que si! que no! Que si!

Rhape: ñaaaah que flojera .,. hare algo productivo mientras…. (se ve que saca una laptop y se pone a ver unas cosas xD) uju n¬n Dark, vengase pa'ca…

Dark Link: hay riesgo de que muera?

Rhape: mmm pues si…

Dark Link: (empieza a irse xD)

Rhape: …de una hemorragia nasal… u.u

Dark Link: A VER?! (corre con ella de metiche)

Neko: que noooo! Los cupcakes ademas se meten al congelador! TT

Luna: pero tienen cobertura!!

Miyamoto: YAAAAAAAAAAAA CALLENSE A LA FREGADA!!! Ò-Ó (todos se calman) filmen a las ches guarda espaldas de una vez y al resto!! Que ya llevas seis paginas y no pasa nada ni puedo ver mis novelas en paz! ¬¬

All: o.o ….

Miyamoto: ejem… olviden lo de las novelas y sigan con lo que hacían! ¬//¬

Rhape: ah bueno (sigue viendo yaoi por la lap xD)

Miyamoto: ESO NO!!! LO OTRO!!! LO PROVECHOSO!!!

Luna: era provechoso: D

Neko: ejem, de hecho… no xD pero continuemos porque el vejete tiene razon nnU oh Miyamoto me mataria si leyera esto xDDD el VERDADERO Miyamoto xD suerte que es japo y no mete las narices por aca :3

Rhape: deja de hablar sola .,.

Neko: hey! Creo q encontre la descripción de muffin x3u

Rhape: Neko pero ahí dice "Almagrista"

Neko: por eso digo CREO ¬¬ TT ains mendigos lectores me hacen bolas… en fin PEREN… digo… KIRBY! YO TE ELIJO!!!

MKW: (gotaza) ajem… (se acerca a las guardaespaldas) disculpen…

MKW (las siglas se oyen chidas no? xD) se acerco a una chica alta, de cabello negro y puntas rojas, con algunos mechoncitos verde claro. Orejas de lobo, de rayas negras y blancas con una franja azul y una cola de mapache negra con franjas verdes. Llevaba además el traje que los "amables" vestuaristas habían diseñado para que las guardaespaldas pudieran repartir trancazos... digo, pudieran repartir la justicia con total comodidad nnU es decir… un atuendo tipo Edward Scissorhands… pero rosa… con las correas negras, de cuero y con pinchos… y hebillas de corazon, pero oxidadas… y las correas estaban decoradas con listones celestes…

All: the hell con el atuendo? .-.U

Muffinslover: (ve a MKW) que quieres wey!!! Ò-ó ah… espera, eres el nuevo tipo que hace las cosas que a los demas les da flojera hacer? O.o

MKW: ….sí

Muffinslover: ah bueno bienvenido n.n yo soy Muffinslover y quiero mandar un saludo a la bola de loosers que esten leyendo o viendo esto :D

Habitantes: (gotaza)

Bowser: Hola muffin! n0n

Mario: su nombre me da hambre… o.o

Ganondorf: muffinnnnns:D (se pone una peluca de abuela y baila)

Otra chica se acercó a la camara, Muffin se fue a seguir luchando contra el mal… Tenía el mismo atuendo que la anterior, pero en una mano cargaba una cosa que te daba toques electricos. También era alta, con un largo cabello castaño oscuro, morena y delgada.

Ed: ajem, yo soy Ratekahinashysu….

All: rate quien? oO

Peach: dijo rata? ;.;

Ed: ò.o

Daisy: rata? donde?! Quiero destriparla!!! YO PRIMERO!! o0o

All: …..

Daisy: que me ven?! ¬¬

Yoshi: no, pero dijo ratacashinaku….. algo –w-

Bowser: el gran psicotico yoshi ha hablado! Si dice rataca… eso… esque asi se llama!

Ed: ò.o! no! Dije…

Link: es PSÍQUICO, Bowser ¬¬ mas respeto para Yoshi…

Bowser: lo que sea, groar –w- (sacude su fleco emo)

Luna: OMG que hombre tan FACHION:o

Neko: en serio? .,.U

Rhape: es sarcasmo Neko mensa… .,.

Ed: ejem, de hecho…

Luna: dijo supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso y se callan :D

All: O.oU supercali quien?!

Zelda: que?! Ni siquiera se parecen! ¬¬

Ganondorf: a ti quien te invito, ademas?

Luna: me invite sola x3

Ed: YA!!! (blande su espadita de choques electricos amenazadoramente y todos se callan xD) diganme ED y punto ¬¬

All: aaaaaaah .,. Ed.

Kyoto: (avienta a Ed y aparece ella xD) HOLA!!! Yo soy Kyoko x3 (da patadas karatecas)

Lo más destacado de la nueva muchacha eran… sus mechones delanteros… como 41 centímetros y rojos asi bien darks xD

Bowser: Kyoto? O.o

Kyoto: no, Kyoko .,.

Bowser: tu nombre dice Kyoto .0.

Kyoto: QUE?! NEKO!!! T0T TE DIJE QUE NO TE CONFUNDIERAS!!!

Neko: no soy yo!!! Es el Word!!! ;.;U Mendigo Bill Gatorade! X(

Rhape: porque no agregas la palabra y punto?

Neko: esque esta en el modo de ocultar errores ortograficos :3 y me da flojera quitarlo x3 (gotaza por parte de los demas)

Kyoto: PONME KYOKO! ¬¬

Neko: y si me da weba? nnU

Kyoto: PONME O TE PEGO!!!

Neko: ya pues .,.

Kyoko: -w- al fin…

Tingle: de todos modos no vas a volver a salir xD lero lero!!

Young Link: Oh, Neko, mira, te has excedido en páginas! N0n

Neko: y? o.o

Young Link: yyyy que deberías parar de escribir, poner los reviews, decir chau hasta mañana y dejarnos en paz…

Neko: es año nuevo nnU asi que mi regalo sera un capo excesivamente largooooo x3 como la cuaresma n0n

Young Link: eh?! Porque?! Que hicimos mal?! TT

Neko: nada mi vida n.n nada… MKW!! Vete a… hum… a ver al maquillista n0n

MKW: ahora veo porque perenganito quedo hasta el gorro… bleep TT (toca a una puerta) aló?

Una chica abrió la puerta. Era alta, como 1.77 de estatura, cabello castaño oscuro a los hombros, vestida con playera morada con bordes púrpuras, falda de mezclilla a la rodilla y tenis grises con morado.

Chica: PERENGANITOOOOOOO!!!! n0n (lo abraza)

MKW: x.x

Chicas de la casa: awww que tiernos! n//n

Tingle: ustedes ven enamorados hasta en la sopa ¬¬

MKW: no soy perenganito! X.x (se separa)

Chica: QUE?! ;.; NO!! MALDITO DARK TE VOY A MATAR!!! Ò.o

Dark Link: o-Ouuuuuu eeeh deje los frijoles en la lumbre (sale corriendo y se esconde atrás de Rhape)

Rhape: que! Dark Link, porque te escondes?! Ò.o

Dark Link: porque me van a asesinar

All: o.Ou

Chica: MALDITO COBARDE!! ASESINASTE A PERENGANITO!! T0T Y ESPARCISTE TODA SU SACROSANTA SANGRE POR LA CAMARA!!

Dark Link: ah .,. no es cierto…

Rhape: o.o si no era sangre… que era…?

**FLASHBACK**

Rhape: Dark Link, sostén tu la camara -.-U

Dark Link: pus ya que ¬¬U si no no sigues mis fics TT eres mala, ya tenia suficiente con que Link no me quisiera buaaaa ves como me ilusionas y después no me quieres? TT

Rhape: si te quiero n.ñU y a Link tambien x3 y quiero verlos juntos n¬n (babea xD) yyy ya te hice un lemon n.ñU se niño bueno y te hago otro x3

Dark Link: o.o!

Dark Link se precipitó contra Perenganito, quien por cierto, estaba comiendo gelatina roja del triunfo al hacer sufrir a Neko xDDD y al ver que Dark se precipitó contra el, con cara de psicotico, intento salir corriendo pero entonces Dark Link intentó arrebatarle la camara. Entonces el wey ese comprendio que Dark era un enviado del mal para servir a Neko!!! Y… ay el chiste es que no le dio la gana soltar la camara asi nomas porque yes ¬¬

Dark Link: PERENGANO FULANO ZUTANO DAMELA! Ushaaa!! Ah no quieres? UN LEMON SE INTERPONE! (Perenganito pone cara de "what" xD) Nada personal… bueno de hecho algo asi… IAAA!

Dark Link sacó la espada para intimidarlo y verse chilo :3 pero Perengano imbecil se asusto y salio corriendo o0o aventando la gelatina en el proceso y embarrando el lente de la camara .,.U….

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Dark Link: y las ambulancias fueron porque choco un pesero con un poste de la luz cuando Perenganito se atraveso u.u

All: o.o …

Rhape: entonces Perenganito…? .,.

Dark Link: huyo en la ambulancia .,. pero mando una postal del Caribe y dice que un día de estos regresa.

All: o.oUUUUUU

Neko: porque te negaste a filmarlo? .-.

Dark Link: para que creyeran que estaba muerto :3 pero con esta chica amenazandome de muerte aquí preferi soltar la verdad ¬¬

Miyamoto: un caso mas resuelto para los expedientes equis y…

Chica: (interrumpe) de todos modos ES TU CULPA!! PORQUE ASUSTAS ASI A PERENGANITO!!! T0T

Dark Link: DEJAME EN PAZ!! ESTA VIVO!!! ¬¬xxx

Chica: NOOO ME NIEGOOO!! Ò.o

Dark Link: ¬¬! Hey!!! Tu ni siquiera te has presentado! Grosera!

Chica: oh… ah, pues soy Dialirvi… y… y… y RAYOS NO ME DISTRAIGAS DARK LINK, TE VOY A MATAAAR ME CONSEGUIRE UNA DEATH NOTE Y…!!! ò.o

MKW: (cierra la puerta herméticamente y Dialirvi cae dentro de su camerino xD) phew x,x que chica mas problemática

Dialirvi: KIRBY!!! ;0; PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!!! SI ERES EL SUCESOR DE PERENGANITO!!! T.T SACAME DE AQUIIII!!! (toca la puerta) NADA MAS LE SACO UN OJO A DARK Y ME REGRESO, TE LO JURO!!!

Rhape: Tocan a Dark uy las despellejo! Ò.o

MKW: no me digan Kirby! TT

Neko: pues consiguete otro seudonimo mijo :3u

MKW: me nieg… ¬¬

Dialirvi: KIIIRBYYYYY!!! T0T BOLITA ROSADA ABREME POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR!!!!

MKW: … lo pensare

Rhape: mientras tanto, Kirby, ya solo te falta alguien! n.n el wey del audio!

Neko: ese no me mando descripción TT

Young Link: ay, Neko mensa….

Bowser: tenía que ser u.u

MKW: (ve que la puerta se desmorona) O.O mejor corro! (sale corriendo)

Dialirvi: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!!

Rhape: ESPERATE MKW!!!

MKW: me puedo esperar en un lugar mas seguro? ;.;

Rhape: eeeh no :3 (ve la puerta volar y un rugido como de Godzilla en Tokio, con musiquita de psicosis de fondo) emm pensándolo mejor…. ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! x0x

MKW: (Corre como si le debiera dinero a Dialirvi) mamaaaaaaaaaa x0x (llega resbalandose al camerino donde Rhape esta filmando y aparece en la tele)

Mario: podemos contratarlo para el Mario y Sonic en juegos olimpicos en Beijing China 2008? o.o

Link: pero ya salio tu juego ¬¬

Mario: lo que pasa esque estas celoso porque tu no sales ahí y corres más lento que no se que ¬¬ a cada rato los videojugadores le pican al "A" porque rodando vas mas rapido, como buen gordo ¬¬

Link: ò.o! Mira quien habla! Ya quisieras tu mis musculos! y tu… tu… tus juegos… emmm… no pueden tener un título mas corto?! ¬¬

Mario: ni siquiera sabes insultar xD

All: pleito pleito pleito pleito pleito pleito pleito pleito! o0o

Miyamoto: aaaaw mis bebés ya crecieron TT (se suena la nariz y se echa a llorar asi bien cursi xD)

Peach: jalale el pelo!

Zelda: pícale los ojos!

Yoshi: pégale con un hongo!

Ganondorf: avientale tus calcetines!

All: ah? .-.

Ganondorf: que? No han visto como apestan? ¬¬

Link: dejen mis calcetines en paz! T.T

Zelda: sí!

Link: gracias Zel…

Zelda: lo que apesta de verdad son sus calzones radiactivos de Dr. Jaus (Dr. House pa quien no sepa la pronunciación en inglich) que tengo que lavar!!! ¬¬xxxx (Link anime fall xD)

Link: dejen mis chones en paz! ¬¬

Mario: cochino .,.

Link: YAAAA! Ò.o (se le avienta y chin pun pan tortillas papas)

Miyamoto: buaaa T0T (se suena los mocos) ay ya ya, mucho drama por hoy –w- (avienta el pañuelo) a ver mijos, que es eso? Ò.o ustedes son casi hermanos! Tienen que fomentar la paz, el respeito, la solidaridá y la justicia y… u.u

Link: (jalandole los cachetes a Mario)

Mario: (jalandole el pelo a Link)

Miyamoto: ¬¬U A VER MENDIGOS ANIMALES DE GRANJA, O SE DETIENEN O LOS CASTRO!!! Ò-o

Ambos: o-Ouuu (se separan de inmediato)

Rhape: con todo este escandalo ya se me olvido que fregadera iba a decir nnU

Neko: kjo xD bueno, Kirby, vete a filmar al del audio n.nu

MKW: (suspira resignado) en seguida uu (da media vuelta)

Rhape: SECOND!!! Ò.ó ya me acordé! (lo agarra del cuello de la camisa)

MKW: x0x!!

Yoshi: puede respirar asi? .,.

Young Link: creo que no .,.

Malon: sueltenlo se va asfixiar! X.x

Rhape: que se aguante 9.9

Zelda: Rhape, piensa u.u si se muere, a quien van a agarrar de su puerquito luego? (todos la miran xD)

Rhape: oh, cierto (lo suelta)

MKW: x0x T.Tu auxilio…

Link: eres cruel, Zelda .-. y aún así te raptan?

Mario: que bueno que me tocó Peach .,.

Bowser: yo la dejaba tirada en el suelo Ganon .,.

Ganondorf: eso he intentado hacer, pero la estupida programación no me deja ¬¬ y luego le da por eructar por el camino y…

Zelda: cállense ¬¬ quieren que les queme el pelo?

Rhape: callense todos ò.o lo que iba a decir era que no filmen al del audio!

Neko: ah? Porque? Que hizo mal? o.o

Miyamoto: pos primera que esta madre de micrófono que me dio no sirve .,. si empiezo a cantar canciones de cricri me sale la voz de britney spears…

All: o.Ouuu

Miyamoto: (canta como Britney) ahí viene la "aaaa" con las dos patitas bien abiertaaaas! n0n

Rhape: LOL xD digo, no! No por eso u.uU me refiero a que el tipo del audio no mando descripción… ¬¬ Neko no filmes a los que no te mandaron descripción u.u… menos a MKW porque necesitamos a un biscocho por aquí :D

Neko: a un que? O.o

Rhape: a una persona que haga las cosas que a nosotras nos de weba hacer :3

Ganondorf: eso explica porque Link siempre va de un lado a otro haciendo favores a lo wey o.o (saca una pizarra asi bien maestro) miren, BIZCOCHO con z… (señala a Link) persona q tiene mas de 4000 fangirls por ahí o.o

Fans afuera: LINK LINK LINK!!!

Link: ¬¬U

Ganondorf: y con s (escribe abajo viskocho xD) es una persona que hace trabajos a lo wey (lo vuelve a señalar)

Link: y analfabeta es una persona que no va a la escuela y no sabe escribir ni su nombre ¬o¬ (señala a Ganondorf) como uno que yo se me y cuyo nombre no quiero decir pero que mis ojitos estan viendo ¿Verdad ganondorf? ¬¬

Ganondorf: si se! Ò.o (pone unas tres x en el pizarrón xD) ahí está!

Tingle: Ganondorf se llama Porno xDu

Miyamoto: en japo, Tingle: Hentai .,.

Peach: ooh Miyamoto-san es tan culturizado o.o

Bowser: (en voz baja) . porque busca porno en todos los idiomas para encontrar mas resultados…

Ganondorf: yo no me llamo porno! ¬o¬

Miyamoto: en realidad te llamas Hentai u.u pero nunca quise decirtelo u.u

Ganondorf: (saca poder morado) TE VOY A…!

Neko: las uñas Ganonnnn!!!

Ganondorf: no te preocupes, les puse barniz endurecedor y ahora nadie me puede vencer n0n

All: o.Ou

Rhape: y porque no le pusiste barniz endurecedor al señor Quacky? Le tronaron el pico 9.9 no se quien pudo ser…

Ganondorf: QUE?! NO!! HAN MATADO AL SEÑOR QUAKY!! T0T (corre por el pato) SEÑOR QUACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

All: …

Neko: ajem… si n.nU bueno, como Rhape no quiere filmar al tipo del audio porque no envio descripción, solo le pondre un… ahem… solo dire quien es o.o (busca entre sus papeles)

Rhape: yo te dije que ordenaras tu cochinero porque luego no encuentras nada ¬¬

Neko: ya pueees ¬¬ ajem, el pobre diablo encargado del aud… digo! nnU el tipo que contratamos para el audio es…. kir-u-bin o tunder the hedgehog o black and green link o black absol … oOu lo mismo que Kirby, mijo, consiguete un nombre mas corto x.xU

MKW: dejen mi nombre! T0T

Rhape: y tu, MKW tambien manda tu descripción para que Neko deje de hacerlas al chilazo nomas porque se le antoja .,.

Neko: je je nnU bueno, esta cosa casi llega a su fin…

All: EEEEEEEEEEEEH!!

Neko: pero falta el cocinero! ¬o¬ y como yo tengo que ordenar mi tiradero para encontrar lso reviews, Miyamoto les dira como lo van a escoger y se callan (las teles se apagan)

All: (voltean a ver la bocinita por donde habla miyamoto)

Miyamoto: (cantando) La Negrita Cucurumbé, se fué a bañar al mar, para ver si en las blancas olas, su carita podía blanquear n0n

Peach :… .,.U ejem… señor Miyamoto… como escogemos al nuevo cocinero?

Miyamoto: eh? Aaah o.o ps… ps ahí escojan ustedes a mi que –w- yo estoy ocupado bajando canciones de cricri en el ares… me pregunto… si bajo de britney spears cantare como cri cir? .o.

All: ……

Malon: si quieren yo cocino n.n

Peach: no, no, a mi me gusta cocinar, deja que cocino yo n.n

Malon: en serio, yo lo hago n.ñ

Peach: que yo lo hago n.ñ

Malon: no te molestes querida ñ.ñx

Peach: no te molestes tu, yo puedo ñ.ñx (se desafían con la mirada)

Miyamoto: las dos cocinan y se callan! ¬¬ y ahí luego los habitantes veran q comida sabe mas rica y quien se queda de cocinera

Ambas: (se miran y se echan chispas con la mirada)

Young Link: me dan miedo TwTu

Zelda: o.o a mi también

Rhape: (su tele se prende) hey! Neko ya encontro los papeles y podemos pasar a los reviews. Ya decidieron por fin quien va a cocinar sí o sí?

All: Ejem... (miran a Peach y Malon) ellas n0nu

Neko: (se prende su tele) la ranchera y la rosita fresita? O.o woooo sangreee sangreeee o0o ajem digo u.u ya que salio el nuevo.. nuevas… cocineras podemos pasar a los reviews n.n

Malon: QUE?! No! Esto se decidira en una pelea a muerte!

Daisy: porque no trabajan en equipo y ya? .,.

Peach: ja! Quien? YO? Trabajar con esta niña de rancho? Va a poner estiércol en la sopa ¬¬

All: uuuuh eso dolió

Malon: oh perdooone su majestad, olvide que usted era V.I.P. y no puede cocinar sin que algun sirviente le diga como hacerlo ¬¬

All: uuuuuuuuuuuh eso dolió mas… pleito pleito pleito pleito!! Lucha en lodoooo!

Bowser: QUIEN TOMO MI DIARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Yoshi: (silba al cielo, el resto de la casa lo ignora)

Neko: … ejem… bueno n.nU y con esto terminamos el capo de Bir Brother!! Ahorita estamos empezando la pagina 16 GOD oOu

Rhape: se extendio mucho…

Neko: lo se, demasiado…

Rhape: ojala para la PROXIMA manden sus descripciones MKW y el otro tipo del nombre super largo x.x

Neko: Y un seudonimo de facil reconocision

Rhape: no se dice asi neko .,.

Neko: como se diga –w- REVIEWS!!!

**Kad-kun**

Mija! Llevas tiempo desaparecida en el mesenllér! ¬¬ ah bueno… que bueno que te gusto! Si, tus malditos zooms x0xU xD nah, broma. Awww pobre Bowsemo, ya nadie lo quiere u.u pero su teoria de los vestidos del Miyamoto fue rlz xD Sí, seguiré así, o eso intentaré y n ome hago responsable por traumas severos xD LOLZ Peach y Daisy… pobre xD mejor que no las vea Peach por ahí x3 y no, deja tus traumas del strikers para tu strikers mija y no aquí D: xDDDD broma!

**Rate.. Ed xD**

Ok, te dire ed… eso me facilita mucho las cosas xD ya viste los problemas que hay con un nombresote tan largo? X0x preguntale a MKW q se quedo con Kirby y al otro tipo que tiene un nombre el triple de largo x.x Genial que te haya fgustado! No te mueras todavía porque tienes trabajo mija! Aaawww q bueno q me mandaste tu descripción no que OTROS… pero bueno… sorry por no poner tu atuendo de siempre pero con estos vestuaristas… u.u

**Rhape**

No, no la mató xD nomas embadurno de gelatina xD Perenganito lo tomo como unas vacaciones terapeuticas o.oU ajem xD si, pingo! Bowser emo awwww a muchos les gusto eso creo xDu gracias! no lo segui pronto pero con tu ayuda lo logre! Y no, lamentablemente fue el unico disponible, pero bueno, a ver si pa' la otra ya… u.u xDDD

**Kyoto… digo Kyoko nnU**

Si, y este estuvo mas larguito xD si, alla fue tu plan B pero q bueno q sirvio el A xD si, a cada rato acosan al pobre Link, ya dijo Ganon q eso le pasa por ser biscocho-bizcocho u.u y la apariencia pos no esta mal nnU al menos me diste algo con que empezar xDu no como otros TTu chau y ojala te pases a leer por aca después : D

**Psycho Messiah**

Ah por cierto dice Luna que porque eres bien DARCS nnU ajem… no es un animal… aunque si te esta odiando… je xD ay mijo no puedo poner TODO lo que tu me digas porque ahora estas mezclado con otra vestuarista y entre los dos deciden u.u buu ni modo xD ahem, no te dije? Te quite tus "personalidades al azar" porque namas tu tienes trabajo… si Phantomgirl no hubiera aparecido habrias estado solito, y te habría dejado tus personalidades. Pero como tienes compañera de trabajo, tus personalidades se amuelan :Du querías salir, no? xD

**Dialirvi**

Pobre Bowsemo!!! xDDD seh Sasuke es joto y le gusta naruto :3 LOLZ pero eso no viene al caso! Ejem, no, no estas en seguridad, tu dijiste "de lo que tu quieras" y ps como nos faltaba maquillista.. saldras mas adelante, ya veras pa q x3 Gracias por la descripción! n0n pero no te alegres mucho porque luego los vestuaristas van a sacar mas diseños para distinguir a cada equipo de trabajo… o a lo mejor, si te quedas trabajando solita, no lo hacen y te vistes como quieras :Du total se pelean todo el tiempo xD NO no lo mataron .,.UUU y dice Rhape que si lo tocas te mata nnU ella es fan de DARK Link y mas de l apareja DarkxLink je… Perenganito esta de vagaciones terapeuticas nnU Esperemos que ahí purifique sus traumas xD

**Vale-chan**

SI, nos vistieron raro T0T pero nos aguantamos TTu aunque yo Sali medio normal nnU y nos fue mejor q a las guaruras nnUUU cargarlos? Pero pesan o.oU xD espera, son Emiko y Roxas, de DNAngel y de Kingdom Hearts? Olvidalo, deliro cuando veo un nombre conocido xDu ajem u.uU pobre Link, todos lo acosan ;.; dejenlo respirar pues xDu ejem… NO, no puedo dejar pasar a Emiko ni a Roxas .,. solo los que tienen trabajo porque de por si ya son muchisimos personajes que controlar (me senti sasori con esa frase :D) y de pilon controlar a uno que no hace nada? .,. no me miren feo, roxas, emiko ¬¬U pero si de por si vale es de las camaras y no sale mucho… los protas son los habitantes de la casa :3 y pos a ustedes no los sacaria mas que para decir algun chite malo que perfectamente puede decir una de las compañeras de vale chan xD sorry pero NO. (Pobre emiko voló xD) BUEN GUSTO? oOu si claro!!! Yo tampoco sabia, medio investigue por ahí xDu Bowsemo estupidamente lindo? xD LOL bueno… todo lindo para ti…? Ejem, el guisado de luigi lo era? .,.U xD ejem.. NO lo mato xD esta de vacaciones (tu review me esta quedando muy largo x0x los demas me odiaran por esto) se buena jefa… gracias por la descripción por ahí :3 me divertí con tu review xD

**MKW**

Eje te puse siglas xD ya te puse trabajo mijo no desesperes! N0nU nomas mandame la descripción… ees hombre verdad? nnU sino ya la regue… te puse como el nuevo todólogo xD sustituyes a Perenganito n0n

**Phantomgirl**

Te entiendo, a veces me da hueva entrar a la mia –w-U No es emo… es… heavy metalero bien DARCS (como dice Luna xD) no tengo idea .,. pero choca mucho con tu personalidad xDu te dijo animal .,. pero no te ofendas, el asi es… n.nU querias salir no? xD pobre Bowser, morira en lo que sale de esta casa .,.U aaahem, esq es un niñito TTu los grandotes son los pervertidos y los chiquitos los que nadie ve y siempre pisan :Du xD bof! Le atine! No estoy tan baburra…. Ajem o.o pos casi no los saco, lo que mas se ve de ustedes son sus vestuarios…

**Almagrista (o Muffinslover? oOu)**

Ay ya te confund!!! TT ajem… bueno… yo por eso siempre copio y pego mis reviews en bloc de notas por si acaso, y si no se mandan pos pego pego pego hasta q se manden xD gracias por la descripción pero te fregaste con la ropa xDu he he… ah ps te dire que yo no me comporto tan psicoticamente como aquí, asi q me conocerias "normalita" (todos mis pecados los desecho en el fic como terapia xDDD Rhape me matara si lee esto Oou) esq Link xD pobre todos lo acosan!!! El gran psiquico yoshi xDDDD rayos o.o entraron muy normales y ahora hasta apodos tienen xD genial xD ejem… que es compiar? O.o

**Itzia-hime**

xDu hey! Pobre! Dejen de acosarlo! Rayos es como pedir q el cielo se caiga .,. ajem, nu, si leiste bien los capos pasados, veras q Link SÍ gusta de Dark (Rhape me influencia a esa pareja tan cute n0n) nomas que no lo admite porq Dark es bien perv y si le dice algo se lo viola .,.U Dark te lo arrebato xDu ehem, yo no fui, fue Rhape nnU chau!

Los demas… NO SEAN HUEVONES Y ESCRIBANME UN REVIEW BOLA DE TACAÑOS NO LES CUESTA NADA!!! ¬¬ xD je je bueno pos yo si queria poner al tipo del audio pero Rhape tiene razon… con dinero baila el perro… con descripción neko escribe mas u.u bu. Bueno espero manden su descripción ya, ahí se ven x3 sigan leyendo! Y RECUERDEN PASARSE POR EL FIC DE RHAPE DE NARUTO!!! n0n ejem.. cronicas de sucesos ilogicos x3 h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 9 2 1 9 5 6 / 1 / C r (guion bajo) n i c a s (guionbajo) d e (guion bajo) s u c e s o s (otro guion) i l (otro guion mas) g i c o s RHAPE POR ESO NO ES BUENO PONER ACENTOS!!! Los marca como guiones bajos o.o ajem bueno. CHAU Y SIGAN LEYENDO!


	12. Segundas eliminatorias

The legend of Super Big Brother

(Acciones)

_Pensamientos_

**Grito/sonido fuerte**

·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·Segundas Eliminatorias·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·x·

A ver… Actualicé en… Enero… Y estamos en junio… hemmmm (cuenta con los dedos) dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis… seis y dos son ocho y ocho dieciséis… Ah, cuatro meses sin actualizar!! Bueno, menos unos días, porque el reloj me marca que es 2 de junio… y actualicé el 4 de enero… eso nos daría un total de… 31 menos 4…27 mas… 60… más… 1… (cuenta en un papel) 150 días sin actualizar, más o menos, sin contar las horas…

Rhape: Ahora resulta que te gustan mucho las matemáticas ¿No? ¬¬

Neko: TTu déjame… es para verme inteligente y salvar un poco del escaso orgullo que me queda…

Rhape: tú no tienes orgullo ni reputación ni vergüenza ni inteligencia .o.

Neko: oh cierto n.n gracias por recordármelo, amiga Rhape...

Rhape: de nada, para que son las amigas ; D ahora vamos a la casa…

Dentro de la casa…

Mario: ¿Y por qué Sonic sale pateándome el trasero en el video del Brawl?

Yoshi: de que te quejas, a mí Snake me quiere comer TOT

Miyamoto: porque se me antojó y se callan ¬¬ además, es bien sabido que los japos tenemos un gran sentido del humor y de la adaptación, y si no me creen vayan y cómprense un manga y verán que en comedia nadie nos gana! o.ó

Neko: DEJEN DE SPOILEAR A LOS LECTORES DEL BRAWL, QUE NO TODOS LO TIENEN!! oó por cierto, un comentario acerca de nuestra ropa, y los fusilo ¬¬ (vestido tipo, salpicado de sangre y con adornos de calaveras y corazones rosas y negros)

All: ………

Yoshi: ustedes! Traidoras! Nos pusieron apodos según lo que vieron en el Brawl! T0T

Rhape: es que el compa Mario es genial… u.u (vestida como las enfermeras del silent hill pero con el vestido estampado de gatitos jugando con bolas de estambre : D) prohibido decir de mi ropa también ¬¬

All: ……… igual son traidoras

Neko: seeeh u.u pero no venimos a eso n.n venimos a anunciarles que ya es tiempo de segundas eliminatorias! Yupi.

Peach: Ya tan rápido?

Zelda: vas muy de prisa, Neko... a este paso los lectores se van a saltar un montón de posibles y emocionantes aventuras

Neko: claro, muy emocionante la pelea de Daisy con la lata de frijoles ¬¬

Daisy: esa lata era maligna!! Oó yo lo sé!

Malon: yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! La atacó ferozmente!

Miyamoto: lo que pasa es que Daisy la azotó tan fuerte que rebotó ¬¬

Daisy: mentira cochina, eso fue un contraataque ¬¬

Miyamoto: (anotando en una libreta "delirio de persecución") sí mi vida, sí –w- ahora pasen a la pocilga... digo al confesionario... ya para no perder más tiempo.

Peach: por qué no pueden votar los lectores por ver a quién quieren sacar? Y luego ya votamos nosotros…

Miyamoto: ¡¡SACRILEGA!! Oó ¡QUÉMENLA VIVA! ¡¡A LA HOGUERA!!

Peach: TT pero si yo sólo preguntaba...

Neko: jua jua jua… porque son muchos personajes… y los lectores votarían por distintos, y nadie pasaría de un voto. Entonces… habría un empate colosal (se ríe xD) por eso los obligo a que escojan dos xD y así, los que junten más votos, son nominados...

Young Link: pero pero… hay gente que no quiere votar… (se lleva una mano a la barbilla y mira el piso, poniendo carita de shota)

Neko: QUE LINDO!! QUE LO SECUESTRARÉ!! PERFECTO UKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Rhape: (con una hemorragia nasal) cajum, cajum… esa cara debería estar prohibida...

YDL: (por fuera, con ojos de enamorado) me lo quiero violaaar n0n sería un perfecto doujin shotacon!!

Neko: (con un tapón en la nariz) apoyo esa noción! Shotacon!

Rhape: pervertida u.u

Neko: ¬¬ la que HIZO un doujin shota de esos dos…

Rhape: 6.6

Miyamoto: pero si yo rodeé a Link de mujeres para que frikis como ustedes no dijeran que era gay! TT

Neko: lástima, metiste a dark link :3

Miyamoto: pero ese wey es idéntico a él! D: es como si Link fuera narcisista-fetichista!! Y enamorado de una cosa amorfa que es solo una sombra!! MENOS que una sombra!

Rhape: (apoyando a Dark Link, quien se fue a su rincón emo.) Cómo dices esas cosas frente a él!! ¬¬ de la gente se habla a sus espaldas!!

Yoshi: que gran ejemplo, me conmueves TT

Neko: si si si… veamos.. (Busca en sus papeles) como sea. En otras noticias, Kir-u-bin y lo que resta de su nombre, el tipo del audio, solicitó que lo llamemos Dawk… y MKW se ha cambiado el nombre a Neo. (Avienta papeles) ahora, en cuanto a las nominaciones… ¡La caja del terror servirá para esto muajajajajajajaja!

All: o.o …. TOT mami

Miyamoto: ejem, Neko, Perenganito se la llevó.

Neko: ah? A DONDE?!

Miyamoto: buueno, me dijo algo de una rebelión y que iba a impedir que fueras el dios del nuevo mundo o algo asi y que te quitaría una death note y todo aquello que te diera poder… y se llevó la urna del terror.

Neko: SABÍA que el tipo estaba viendo death note ¬¬ QUIEN FUE?!

Link: (picándose la nariz)

Bowser: (tomándose fotos emo en un rincón)

Peach: (limándose las uñas de las manos)

Daisy: (se muerde las uñas de los pies)

Miyamoto: me parece que todos son inocentes .o.U

Neko: yo se que están fingiendo ¬¬ pues ahora SE JODEN!! Rhape, hay que solucionar esto de algún modo…

Rhape: erm... que pasen todos al confesionario de una vez?

Neko: eso podría servir .o. (saca la bota gigante) ORALE, TODOS EN BOLA AL CONFESIONARIO!! (los avienta)

Daisy: ay! Me aplastan!!

Peach: AAAAAH!! CUIDADO CON LOS PINCHOS DE BOWSER!!

Yoshi: si nos pican, moriremos desangrados TT

Mario: echen al emo al rincón!

Bowser: TU!! MALDITO RACISTA!! QUE TIENES CONTRA LOS EMOS!!

Ganondorf: eso! Los emos no tienen la culpa de que Bowser no tenga una vida!

Bowser: TOT (se va a un rincón xd)

Zelda: me pisan el pie! QUITENSE! (se transforma en sheik y se libera con su mega elasticidad)

Tingle: UN CONTORSIONISTA!! (se pone a grabarlo para mandar el video por mercado libre)

Bowser: woooo! (también lo filma para mandar el video por youtube)

Sheik: me siento filmado por alguna extraña razón… .,.

Miyamoto: A VER! Ordénense y siéntense donde puedan! (en un cuarto, que mide escasamente 2.5x2.5 metros con un único sillón…)

Todos: EL SILLON! (se lanzan todos contra el sillón) quitate fuera de mi camino estorbas quita tu concha yo no tengo concha es bowser otra vez contra los emos bola de racistas tu cállate me desesperan quita tu pie de mi cara alguien esta pateando en las partes bajas no se vale AAAAUUUUGH lo ven yo les dije pero si eres tu el que esta pateando Young link quien me esta agarrando el trasero!!

Miyamoto: (sigue hablando aunque nadie lo pele) bueno, pues bien, ahora cada quien, tiene que decir quien le cae gordo y porque quiere que vaya para afuera...

Peach: LINK!

Link: YO PORQUÉ?!

Peach: POR LAS CÁMARAS!!

Todos: Si, que se vaya Link! No que se vaya otro! Que se vaya igual…! (empiezan a gritar nombres) Peach! Mario! Link! Luigi! Ese ya se fue! Zelda! Pánfilo Anacleto! Tingle! Link! Young Link! Daisy! Goofy! Bowser! Quiero a mi mami!

Miyamoto: CALLENSE!! Esto parece no funcionar por alguna razón que no comprendo…

Daisy: ME PREGUNTO si se deberá a que no estamos organizados? ¬¬

Miyamoto: ;.; TU ERES CRUEL CONMIGO!! CALLATE! HIERES MIS SENTIMIENTOS! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!! LARGUENSE! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS EN MI VIDAAAA! (ruido de que sale corriendo)

Daisy: no sabía que fuera tan sensible oO

Link: esque está en sus días u.u

Mario: debe ser la menopausia u.u

Daisy: pero no es mujer!

Bowser: y QUIEN LO ASEGURA?

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN (se oye un relámpago afuera)

Daisy: pero… es hombre… se ve como uno…

Bowser: pero LE HAS VISTO LA CARA?

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN

Link: bueno… en las revistas de gamers sale… y se ve como un hombre o.o

Bowser: se ve pero LO HAS COMPROBADO?

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN

Tingle: y por qué insistes tanto que es mujer?

Bowser: PIENSENLO! Diseña princesas, la ropa de los personajes le queda muy groovy, los hongos y las estrellas de mushroom kingdom tienen ojos muy shojo y hace pistas de carreras de arcoíris… minimo debe ser afeminado…

Miyamoto: YA TERMINARON DE ALMORZARME O QUE?

Mario: no había salido corriendo?

Miyamoto: fui por cereal… WII!! ME SAQUE EL PREMIO DE LA CAJITA!!

All: ……

Neko: (se oye su voz de afuera) Todos a la sala! Rápido!

Chicos: (se atoran en la puerta)

Zelda: hay que ser tonto… ¬¬

Daisy: aventarse asi contra la puerta… Jo jo xDDD

Peach: pero como somos unas mujeres muy inteligentes : D

Malon: AUXILIO! (atrapada en la marea)

Mujeres: …………

Zelda: la ayudamos?

Daisy: mmmm… bueno ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡NOSOTRAS TE AYUDAREMOS… (ven mejor la marejada de chicos) … A HACERTE UN BELLO FUNERAL! n.ñU

Zelda: eso... procuraremos recordarte... hasta el dia siguiente. Como los muertos de verdad. Entonces te olvidaremos n.n

Peach: te escogeremos un lindo ataúd y crisantemos y rosas blancos n.n y repartiremos pañuelos a los dolidos invitados… con tu cara impresa, Malon! Y vaquitas estampadas…

Zelda: les daremos a beber botellas de leche en vez de café n.n tu funeral será precioso.

Malon: TOT (sale impulsada con todos los hombres) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! (las chicas salen en orden)

Peach: oh, sobreviviste O.O

Malon: TT lo sé… pero… gracias por sus intenciones muchachas… siempre seremos amigas…

Zelda: de nada Malon! No sabes como me alegra tenerte viva de neuvo! n.n (le toma la mano) _sobre todo porque ya no tendré que pagar el funeral…_

Un segundo después (en realidad, tomo mucho tiempo mas) todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de la sala, con el televisor de Rhape enfrente. En la mesa había una urna con papelitos en blanco que más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse.

Daisy: (juega con la urna) wiii… (la hace rodar)

Rhape: bien… los hemos aquí citado para…

Daisy: (tira la urna sin querer) AGUAS CON LA URNA!!

Link: (la agarra y la pone en su sitio.) ten más cuidado, Daisy

Rhape: … para informarles que cambiamos…

Daisy: (la tira de nuevo) AGUAS CON LA URNA!!

Link: (la vuelve a salvar) ¬¬ te dije que tengas más cuidado, Daisy

Rhape: …cambiamos el método de nomi…

Daisy: (la vuelve a tirar) AGUAS CON LA URNA!!

Link: (la salva otra vez) ¬¬x que parte de cuidado no entiendes?!

Rhape: …de nominación para que…

Daisy: (otra vez urna al suelo) AGUAS CON LA URNA!!

Link: (la salva y le da un coco a Daisy) ABRE ESTE COCO Y ESTATE QUIETA!!

Daisy: wiii… (lo gira)

Rhape: …para que no haya retrasos…

Yoshi: de dónde sacaste el coco?

Link: bolsita mágica en la que todo cabe…

Rhape: …me siento ignorada por alguna extraña razón…

Yoshi: tu bolsa mistica e invisible?

Link: si…

Tingle: yo las vendo!!

Todos: en serio?! A cuánto?!

Rhape: YA!! Que se acaba el espacio!! Ejem. Pongan sus nombres en los papelitos en blanco, y échenlos en la urna de nuevo… luego sorteamos el resultado… Y NO! No aceptamos sobornos, y NO pueden hacer trampa poniendo todos en el papelito el nombre de Bowser ¬¬

Todos: dammit! o.ó

Bowser: TT

Rhape: ahora, escriban mientras voy por un té ; D (se va y la pantalla muestra comerciales de pañales de bebé xd)

Niño de la tele: pampers, super absorción, lalala

Daisy: MALDITO COCO NO SE ABRE!! (lo golpea contra la mesa)

Peach: escribiré el nombre de daisy porque ella parece estar muy ocupada… (lo hace)

Tele: encontramos una pista, esta es la primera en la libreta la anotamos

Young Link: (cantando con la tele) pistas de Liiiink pistas de Link! ¡Link Link! (para más información consultar los videos de evil rebelión en New Grounds.)

En eso apareció en la pantalla, no, no era Samara, ella quedó olvidada… salió una sujeta desconocida hasta el momento.

Sujeta desconocida: POR FAVOR! TOT METANME EN EL FIC!!

Rhape: NEKO! ESA QUIEN ES?! (llega a su tele y la saca medio a fuerzas xD) Ha estado acosándome desde los bastidores, también!

Neko: hum? (la mira, revisa sus papeles) ah, ella… es… (avienta los papeles y se toma un café) es Katy no-se-qué. Llegó tarde al reparto de trabajos. No le puedo dar uno.

Miyamoto: BUAAAA ERES TAN FRIA TOT (violines de fondo)

Neko: ¬¬U ejem… no le puedo dar trabajo u.u

Katy: PERO PORQUE TOT

Rhape: NO! No pienso darte trabajo! Ya llegaste tarde! NEO!!

Neo: (llega) a sus órdenes, jefaza!

Rhape: llévatela!

Katy: no! Neo! Tu me entiendes verdad?! Tu también pediste trabajo de lo que fuera!! TT

Neo: eh… (duda un poco) bueno…

Katy: verdad? (ojos de perrito)

Peach: AWWWWWWWW ESO ES AMOOOOOR!!

Mario: Peach, no quiero saber cuántas novelas te ves al día… o.Ou

Bowser: (con su caja de pañuelo) que conmovedooooor!

Ganondorf: (llora a lágrima viva)

Neo: ¬¬U ejem... la llevo a la salida entonces...

Katy: Neo por favor nooooooooo!! (se aferra a el)

Neo: O/ó! suéltame que los habitantes van a pensar otra cosa!!

All: LOS NOVIOS!!

Neo: AGH! x0x (se va corriendo con todo y Katy que se quedo atorada xDDDD)

Neko: ejem… si… claro… bueno, si ya echaron sus nombres, escojan una mano santa para que saque dos papeles… y de esos dos nominados, los lectores votaran por a quien sacar…

Tingle: no hay mano mas santa que la de un hada!! (da un paso al frente y todos se ponen azules xd)

Bowser: (se empieza a sacar fotos en un rincón todas bien emo)

Ganondorf: que haces, Bowser? ooU

Bowser: saco fotos para colgarlas en mi fotolog... ojalá me firme Némesis, el es tan genial… sacate una conmigo, Ganon! Y la ponemos en el flog!

Ganondorf: ¬¬ crees que voy a andar sacándome fotos de pen…?

Bowser: tengo el perfume de Paris Hilton ; D

Ganondorf: ya voy!! nOn (se sacan fotos los dos juntos) dejame darme una manita de gato…

Daisy: (al fondo, peleándose con el coco) ARGH! COCO COCO COCO!! (lo golpea con el tacón de su zapato)

Ganondorf: (posa con un dedo en los labios como diciendo "top secret" bien fresón)

Bowser: (posa como cualquier emo) CLIC! (saca fotos)

Neko: (los ve con un tic en el ojo) que… están… haciendo…?

Rhape: (haciendo la rifa) hummm… quien? LO TENGO!!

All: WEY!! (se caen) AVISA HOMBRE!!

Rhape: avisé .o.

All: ¬¬

Rhape: como sea. Están nominados… hem… Tingle y Yoshi…

Bowser: EL GRAN PSICOTICO YOSHI ESTA NOMINADO?!

Mario: psíquico…

Bowser: como sea .w.

Tingle: pregunta… tienen algo contra el color verde o algo así? ¬¬ a Luigi también lo sacaron…

All: ...

Neko: ejem nnU no es nada… solo que un MONTON de personajes aquí, son VERDES ¬¬

Yoshi: LO SABIA!! Eres… COLORCISTA ¬¬

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAN

Neko: o.ó! no lo soy!!

Yoshi: LO ERES! DISCRIMINAS AL VERDE!!

Neko: mentira!

Mario: AJÁ! El gran psicótico Yoshi…

Young Link: psíquico

Mario: como sea… te ha descubierto!

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Neko: MENTIRA!! (sale el Psycho de colado en su TV) OYE!

Psycho: (vestido todo TODO de negro) ES CIERTO! A MI ME DISCRIMINA POR SER NEGRO!

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Rhape: wey, tu no eres negro .o.

Psycho: pero visto de negro ¬¬

Rhape: eso no te hace negro ¬¬

Yoshi: pero Neko no es racista… es… COLORCISTA!!

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Daisy: quien esta haciendo el chan chan que no puedo partir mi coco? ¬¬ no me dejan concentrar!

Mario: es cierto, Psycho es moreno…

Psycho: tu también me vas a discriminar? Maldito Mario, yo te respetaba TT

Rhape: no te metas con el compa Mario! TT

Neko: TU FUERA, QUE HACES AQUÍ, COLADO! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO!

Neo: (llega y saca a Psycho jalándolo de la corbata) si ya sabes que Neko no nos quiere…

Psycho: ME LA PAGARAS, NEKO!!

Chicas de la casa: YAOI!! (sacan fotos)

Neo: (se separa de inmediato de Psycho) POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! (los dos salen corriendo en diferentes direcciones)

Katy: (llega de neuvo, se aferra a Neko) por favooor TT solo llegue un poco tarde al fic TT

Rhape: "un poco" considerando que esto se actualiza MESES mas tarde...

Mario: eeeso es cierto.

Peach: Mario TT que no ves que es una pobre alma desamparada…

Mario: pero Peach TT si esto se actualiza cada apolicapsis…

Peach: en eso tienes razón…

Neko: ya dejala Rhape… bueno, entras al fic... de esclava de Rhape (katy se pone azul) punto.

Peach: LAS HOJAS!

Young Link: no, creo que hara como la otra vez y escribirá de más

Neko: PUES NOOOOOOOOOO hasta aquí se queda que tengo sueño y ya lo quiero subir!

Young Link: O,O UJU!! (hace fiesta y celebra)

Daisy: O SEA QUE MI COCO…? DAMMIT!

Neko: si hija. Tu y el coco se joden.

Zelda: (ve a Daisy pelear contra el coco) ……… posiblemente sea algo bueno… pero hay algo que me dice que no lo será… -.-U

Neko: yayaya!! Pasen a los reviews!! Que se me seca el cerebro!

**Dialirvi**

Seh, Ganondorf se llama porno xd Death note? En serio? xDu pero esas cosas no sirven… espero ¬¬U siii maquillista!! Te usare más adelante, muajajajajaja ya verás para que! (lol no me sale la risa malvada ¬¬) OH pobre Neo xdddd te jodiste, en este fic, Link y Dark son gays xD si ya sabes que los mas buenotes la mayoría de las veces son gays xd no, no castraremos a Link… y Perenganito se jode Xdddd

**Vale-chan**

oO a la madre, un poco mas y me la cobran en el hospital a la vale TTu xD si Emi, si Roxas… yo sé que es un trauma… pero olvídense de ella.. no aguantarían a las camarógrafas todas juntas… viendo a los habitantes… nooooooooo xDDD yo apoyo el rikuxsora y el axelxroxas ozú xDu ni modo u.u gracias por responder mis preguntas de emiko y roxas xd ahora…. Para encontrar donde se escondieron!! Jo jo! xD

**Neo**

No… de hecho ya tienes club de fans xd añadido al yaoi, MAS! Gomen nasai, no tenia planeado usarte para yaoi pero. Esque… era una escena tan linda!! xDDDDDDDDDDu bueno no, estoy enferma u.u no, no te enviaremos volando.. aun xd y…no puedo sacarte como mister tururu porque los UNICOS personajes de videojuego, son los de la casa.. ejem, neo lindo, precioso… perdi tu descripción nñU

**Ed**

"el otro wey que ni se me su nombre" LOL creo que es el más sufrido de vosotros tres xD pero que cambio!! Nomas les dije que tenían el nombre largo, y se pusieron uno mega corto xD Dawk, Ed y Neo xd de 4 letras no pasaron xDDDDDDD actualizar pronto… ejem.. cof cof 6.6 (huye corriendo echa la cochinilla) si.. choques eléctricos xD

**Dawk**

Entendido.. Dawk.. se oye chingon n0n ahm, no abro una encuesta porque el chiste es que se jodan con las tareas acumuladas xDDD tipo "tu planchas y cocinas y barres y trapeas y sacas la basura y lavas la ropa" xd para hacerlos sufrir, que ese es el chiste.

**Itzia-hime**

Creo que van a fundar un club anti Dark por ahí oO pero yo lo defenderé en nombre del yaoi! xD y pues… no creo que te pueda hablar si el esta adentro y tu afuera xD wow, soy poderosa o.o le ahblo y decido quien le habla por la tele MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa malvada) cof. Gracias por tu review :3

**Elfo Tito**

Tito xDDDDD cof cof. Es fic! No cuento u.u por cierto, si lo ves por algún otro lado de la red, avísame que detesto q me plagien ee poder rosado?! xDDDDD que rulez!! El 61? Yay! Me halaga! O0o (Neko llora de felicidad toda conmovida) Nah, Zelda no hace nada en los Zeldas mas que ser secuestrada xd

**Karicaty**

Dos meses?! xD joer pero yo me tardo mas!! En fin… ya te meti al fic… de colada xd pero te metí xD no hija, no le puedes joder la vida a los pobres diablos estos xd de eso nos encargamos Rhape, Miyamoto y yo muajajajajajaja… lastima u.u te meti casi de relleno. Es tu "castigo" por mandar tarde xDu y mira q al principio no te quería meter xdU

Gracias por sus reviews, gente!! No crei q nadie leyera esta madre cuando la empece, y ahora va para dos años y tengo 88 reviews! xD como los adoro! TT en fin, VOTEN POR ELAHBITANTE QUE QUIEREN QUE SALGA!! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Xau!


	13. ¡¿Votaciones de nuevo! ¿Es el final?

Axureé: (llega con la música de victoria Final Fantasy de fondo y diciendo al ritmo de la canción) YA REGRESÉ, EFFF TI DOUBEL-IÚ! (se pone a beatboxear lo que sigue de la canción escupiendo por todas partes porque no sabe hacerlo) PUNCHIS, PUNCHIS, PUUUN PUN PUN PUNCHIS! o3ó

Rhape: (Escudada en un paraguas como cualquier gente decente en un fic mediocre con pocos recursos haría) a ver! o_ó Primero que nada, yo no la drogué, así estaba ya cuando la encontré! Y segundo, sí, esa es Neko-con-otro-nombre, y tercero, estamos de vuelta luego de una ausencia de... (mira a Axu) me repites cuántos años tienes ya? n.n

Axureé: NOOOOES! es secreto de estado! Nunca nadie sabrá mi edad! D: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! (de fondo se ve su facebook delatándola así que intenta huir en un jetpack, pero no puede porque no tiene gasolina) ergh wtf por qué me quedé sin combustible?

Rhape: porque Perenganito te hizo sabotaje y además no le diste tuppers para guardar su lonche, así que le di tu jetpack n0n y lo llenó de sandwiches. (Le arrebata el jetpack tirándola de paso xD y robándose la comida de Perenganito) ñam Nutella. :9

Axureé: aaaah n.n eso lo explica tod-OYE! ESPERA! QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON SABOTAJE?

Rhape: (la ignora) En fin! :D ya estamos de nuevo aquí! El por qué de la ausencia? pues... PORQUE SÍ Y SE CALLAN! pero para el lector insatisfecho, es una larga y triste y emo y cortavena historia que Axu no quiere contar porque le acarrea traumas psicológicos... u.u

Axureé: (dramáticamente parada bajo la lluvia mojándose como miserable) Oh, Rémy, por qué el baboso que te dibujó te tuvo que hacer sufrir tanto? Aunque nunca haya visto tu anime y tipo me de mucha hueva verlo y sinceramente me importe un rábano y me chupe un huevo que no tengo ¬¬ sigue siendo injusto porque me dijeron y me contaron y el amigo de un amigo confirmó que lo era! TOT

Rhape: pero como a mí me la suda lo contaré de todos modos! n0n (le cae un rayo a Axu y Rhape saca un bloc de dibujos con dibujitos en él de un árbol feliz xD) A ver, había una vez un árbol feliz n0n... esperen, esta no era ¬¬ (tira el cuaderno y busca el otro)

Perenganito: (aparece vestido de pirata para verse cool y malote, trepado a lo alto de la torre de Tokyo... que ya no está en Tolyo! n0ñU porque no pudimos ir a Japón ya que no había presupuesto, pero Perenganito igual se robó la torre para tener algo alto en que pararse y verse rlz) MUAJAJAJAAJAJA! NUNCA TENDRAS ESE CUADERNO DE VUELTA! NUNCAAAAA! (bota espuma por la boca y baila breakdance)

Club de fans de perenganito: PERENGANITO! YAY!

Perenganito: askfjasldfkj QUE SOY JOEEEE! (se tira de lo alto de la torre)

Rhape: (apunta al cuaderno cayendo con el dedo) KARICATY YO TE ELIJO!

Karicaty: KARICATY! (salta en el aire y recupera el cuaderno, luego cae al suelo con una épica explosión de fondo y el cuaderno en la boca) arfs :3 Karicaty! (revienta la torre de Tokyo en una explosión espectacular que tardará 5 años en limpiarse y otros 100 en desechar los desechos radiactivos)

Axureé: ... eso... no nos van a cobrar eso... verdad? .-.

Rhape: si tu no les dices, yo no les digo... y si les dices, no importa, aún tenemos el cajón donde tiramos las facturas que no queremos pagar .-.

Axureé: ah, si cierto...

Rhape: buena Karicaty! n.n toma una galleta (le da una galleta y abre el cuaderno así misticamente soplándole el polvo y todo) muy bien, hijos míos, les contare la triste y trágica historia de-

Axureé: (interrumpe místicamente) ESPERA, Y POR QUÉ A MI NO ME DAS GALLETAS? D:

Rhape: Axu, tienes (pasa una alfombra voladora a recoger también místicamente a Perenganito y no se oye la edad) años, tú ya no comes galletas .o. hace mal a tu diabetes y tu alzhéimer. u.ú

Axureé: yo no tengo diabetes! e-é

Rhape: lo ves? u_u EN FIN! les decía que les contaré la trágica y triste historia de por qué este fic tardó años en actualizarse... o era triste y trágica? bueno, no importa, ES MÍSTICA IGUAL! n0n cof. PERO PRIMERO! Vamos a la casa porque ellos también deben saber qué pasó :D

Turururururu! O sea, eso fue la música de batman, sólo que con mucha imaginación, así que en lugar de quejarse aprovechen y entrenen su imaginación! cof. De todos modos, en la casa... en la casa no se veía ni madres.

Tany: QUE ACOMODARAN LA CAMARAAAA! (departamento de cámaras la acomoda usando la más avanzada tecnología de punta en matamoscas)

Ahora sí! Ahora que sí se veía, pues en el salón había una especie de fiesta, con todos reunidos en la sala cantando el kumbaya o como se diga en torno a una fogata que habían hecho., con collares de flores made in MalonPeachlandia y sin luz porque la cortaron por falta de pago.

Rhape: HABITANTESSS! ADIVINEN MACARENA, A-AH! n0n

All: EN LA MADRE! (retroceden y se alejan de la televisión como si hubieran visto al diablo)

Miyamoto: (se oye voz de ultratumba) ESTOY VIVO! VIVOOOOOOO!

-El Miyamoto que todos vimos en la E3 era un robot que suplementaba a este 8D (?)-

Peach: MARIO! pensé que habías dicho que ya no les veríamos! T-T

Ganondorf: ... (se levanta) compañeros, amigos... estamos en una situación crítica... (empieza a llover afuera) y quizás no vivamos para ver el mañana... en un momento así, sólo hay algo que decir y que me ensayé todos los días en el baño para verme genial el día que esto sucediera así que por favor escuchen...

Link: ah, entonces por eso te tardabas tanto en el baño?

Yoshi: (toca el violín de fondo)

Ganondorf: ...estos fueron unos maravillosos años de paz que pasé junto a ustedes..., pero ahora hay que decir adiós! u.u Sí, adios y BOWSER DEJA DE PICARTE LA NARIZ, ESTO ES UN FIC SERIO! ajem, como decía...

Bowser: ESTE ES UN FANFIC LIBRE! o_ó

Ganondorf: (le avienta poder morado y Bowser queda knockeado) ajem, sí, por dónde iba, er... ah sí! n0n VIOLINES POR FAVOR! ¬¬

Tingle: (toca el violín de acompañamiento)

Yoshi: pero yo ya estaba tocando el violín! o,o :C

Tingle: ya sé, pero a mí me genera más ingresos! ¬¬ no puedes tocar, no sé, la armónica o uno de esos instrumentos a los que nadie hace caso? u_ú

Ganondorf: míralos... YA CALLENSE QUE ME CORTAN LA INSPIRACIÓN Y SE ME OLVIDA MI SÚPER DISCURSO! (se aferra al señor Quacky) Ay, señor Quacky, son todos tan proles y vulgares y feos en esta casa! Uno que se mata memorizándose todo eso y le pagan así... ;O;!

Daisy: LO VEN! (se sube arriba de la mesa) les dije que pasaría! Los restos de estofado en mi plato me habían hablado! (levanta un plato sucio con restos de salsa y lleno de hongos asi a lo cabrón, tanto que ya hasta le crecieron champiñones)

Todos: ewwww...

Peach: Daisy, cuánto lleva eso sin lavar? asqueroso...

Malon: Oh, entonces ese es el plato que no encontraba! ó.o

Yoshi: esos hongos se comen? o,o

Young Link: no digas eso! no recuerdas el último incidente que tuvimos con Mario y los hongos? qué tal si tiene una recaída?

Link: mi mini-yo tiene razón, Yoshi, deja de fomentar el desorden, castigado al rincón!

Yoshi: D:! AXUUUU! (corre a acusarlos) YOUNG LINK ME ESTÁ ACUSANDO CON MAMÁ LIIIINK! Y me quieren mandár al rincóoon! ;.; y... y... y dijo que yo era feo!

Link: no es cierto! Yo no digo las verdades así de directo!

Yoshi: ¡¿VES? Ya lo dijo! Q.Q

Tingle: ¡¿QUIÉN OSA ACUSAR DE... DE ALGO, AL GRAN PSICÓTICO YOSHI?

Dark Link: (por la bocina de Miyamoto) Noooo al rincón no, Link! Lo reservé para nuestra noche especial! ;O; No puedes mandarlo al sótano o algo así? Ah, no, espera, ese también lo reservé...

Link: SIGUES VIVO? (se esconde tras el sofá por si las dudas) Y ENCIMA, HABLAS POR AHÍ?

Daisy: pero si 'por ahí' no tiene boca o.ó (Peach le tapa la boca con cinta) MAFLSDJFSDKFJ!

Link: gracias al cielo por ahí no tiene boca... Pero me refiero a la bocina! DARK, EXPLÍCATE!

Dark Link: pero pero NO TE ENCELES, MI AMOR! D: no es nada raro, ahorita te digo...!

Link: no estaba celoso! X-x

Dark Link: (lo ignora) sí, mi amor... Es que soborné a Miyamoto con cartitas de Yu-Gi-Oh! n0n Así me dejó colarme por aquí mientras él "estudiaba a la competencia" jugando :3 fue algo difícil conseguirlas porque los religiosos me quemaron muchas diciendo que eso era del diablo, pero por tí LO QUE SEA! mi amor arde con la pasión de mil soles y...!

Daisy: (se saca la cinta) YA! NO SE FIJEN EN MINUCIAS Y PONGAN ATENCIÓN! oOóxXx

All: (se callan)

Daisy: ahora... vean aquíii! (señala el plato) en esta franja de salsa, indicaba que habría un periodo de paz... pero que no duraría, NO DURARÍA, INSENSATOS O_Ó y que cuando el caos regresara todos se iban a comer los unos a los otros y llegaría LA GUERRA, LA PESTE, Y...! Y.. y... y... (pokerface)

Zelda: "y"? .-.

Daisy: NO ME PRESIONES! o.ó y...

Zelda: ...pero si no estaba pres-... .-.

Daisy: BUENO YA! No me acuerdo de los otros dos pero también eran importantes! y NO ME QUISIERON ESCUCHAR! ¬¬x

Link: pero Daisy, nadie se come a nadie! Y además no hay... (voltea a ver y Boswer está correteando a Peach y Mario a Bowser y Yoshi a Mario y Tingle a Yoshi? Sí! porque se había llevado su violin!) ... no dije nada .-.

Axureé: Y EN FIN, EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL ERA...

Miyamoto: QUE YO ME CONVERTIA EN UNA HERMOSA MARIPOSA! n0n

All: EH?

Rhape: no, eso era después!

All: EEEEEEEEH?

Axureé: lo que queremos decir es que esta historia no tiene hilo principal alguno que seguir! 8D

All: Aaaah...

Rhape: a ver, cállense un rato... que si no se me acaba el sandwich de nutella y la inspiración con el (de nuevo, dibujitos de kinder en su pantalla) PUES DICEN QUE... Había una vez que cuenta la leyenda que alguna vez en un lugar muy lejano hubo en sí hace mucho tiempo... un alguien que SÍ SE LEYÓ LOS TÉRMINOS Y CONDICIONES DE USO! :C

DUNDUNDUUUUUUUN

Axureé: BUUUU! (avienta palomitas) PINCHE HISTORIA IRREAL! NADIE SE LEE ESA MADRE! ¬¬

Rhape: PUES ASÍ VA Y TE JODES, Y NO LO NEGARÁS PORQUE TAMBIÉN LO VISTE! ¬¬ en fin, esta persona...

Peach: (susurros) Mario, en serio será real lo que dice?

Mario: (susurros) no lo sé Peach, nunca había sucedido, aunque dicen que hay gente que sí lo hace! o,o

Young Link: (susurros) yo una vez vi uno! O_O pero luego me quedé dormido 7 años! es una experiencia así de fuerte o,o

Zelda: (susurro) eso no era porque tenías que salvar Hyrule y crecer y convertirte en el protagonista de una saga de videojuegos de la cual yo descaradamente llevo el nombre?

Link: (susurro) ahora que lo dices... (se rasca la mejilla) Miyamoto me dijo que yo dijera la excusa de salvar al mundo porque había sufrido un choque emocional de 7 años... y de hecho lo de salvar al mundo me sirvió más como terapia o,o

Mario: o,o si combatir bosses te lo tomaste como terapia entonces sí debe de ser algo muy feo...

Peach: TOT tengo miedo!

Daisy: no te preocupes, Peach, esas cosas nunca pasan en nuestro mundo o.ó creo...

Axureé: A VER ESOS QUE LE HACEN AL GÜIRI GÜIRI, SI ES TAN INTERESANTE COMPARTALO CON EL RESTO DE LA CLASE, MIJO, QUE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SUSURRAR A GUSTO A ESPALDAS MÍAS! o_ó

All: NO MAESTRA! (se sientan duros y derechos)

Rhape: bueno como iba diciendo! u0u Hubo un alguien que se leyó los términos y condiciones de uso de esta página... y entonces decidió aprovecharlos para no leer cosas que no quería leer!

Todos: aaaah...

...

...

...

Todos: ... o sea como?

Axureé: (sale con sombrero de graduado, lentes gruesos, corbata de moño y una ramita Deku apuntando unos dibujos en el pizarrón) pues que en los términos y condiciones de esta página venía que no se permite el formato script, el uso de emoticones, los fics interactivos, quieren gramática bonita y nada de faltas de orcografía.

Peach: *levanta la mano* pregunta! no entendí nada! :B

Axureé: ah bueno pues... el formato script es este n0nU estilo chat donde yo pongo tu nombre y dices algo 8D SÍ, AUNQUE NO QUIERAS pero bueno... y los emoticones todos sabemos lo que son!

Peach: o,O

Axureé: sí, ya vas captando esto n.n Rhape, dale una galleta!

Rhape: ya no hay u.u me las comí todas

Axureé: ...Uu bueno... AJEM. Los fics interactivos son esos donde el reviewer o el escritor puede participar! 8D y creo que no hace falta mencionar las nominaciones que hicimos para encontrar personal y tampoco hace falta explicar quién está contando esta historia...

Mario: (empieza a entender por donde va la cosa) pero! siempre podemos decir que son personajes de relleno en alguna saga!

Link: (también entiende porque los protagonistas siempre entienden todo y tienen ese instinto de salvar lo insalvable, como los pantallazos azules de la muerte) eso! hay tanto personaje de relleno en las sagas grandes que ya ni se acuerdan de quien salía...

Axureé: no mijos no se puede D: no hay presupuesto para sobornos u,uU Se acabo en los sandwiches de Perenganito y las galletas de Rhape y la terapia de Luna y su comida de "astedes" n0nU

Miyamoto: y en el soborno para que no me buscaran y usaran un robot con mi aspecto n.n

Axureé: ¬¬U bueno, qué querían, tener un fanfic ilegal produce mucho gasto...

Rhape: Pero pero yo quiero seguir contando la historia! D: digo ya traje los dibujos y todo Q-Q

Axureé: pero ya la cont-...

Rhape: (se la suda magistral y yaomingmente y le sigue) estas personas hicieron un foro con otras personas que tampoco querían seguir leyendo porquerías como esta (?) y ahí llevaron multitudes de fics, llamando a los autores para decirles el por qué su fic era shit escudandose en los ToS para que anular sus posibles defensas... UNO de los fics de Axu incluídos! :D a mí nunca me hicieron nada porque soy menos llorona que ella y además nunca escribí feo n-n

Axureé: ... TnT

Bowser: (entra en pánico) Nonononono! ¡¿Nos llevaron a nosotros allá y no nos dimos cuenta?

Axureé: no hijo, a tí no, era otro fic, ustedes se salvaron... (emoemoemo) pero el otro fic lo terminé borrando por vergüenza y pocoshuevos u.u

Rhape: cual vergüenza, por wey .o.

Axureé: ...bueno sí Uu pero como no quería que a ustedes les pasara lo mismo D: deje de actualizar! Pensé que como ya me habían llevado ahí me estarían vigilando así toda paranoica (?)

All : .-.

Axureé: ...así que sin update QUIZÁ todos estarían a salvo ya que el fic nunca nunca NUNCA vería la luz de nuevo! Algo así como que hay una invasión zombie y todos nos encerramos en un sótano n0n Por que si no... ¡Los mataban a todooossrgghasjdfhsahd! (tira espuma por la boca)

(Rayos y truenos DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNN)

Young Link: (aferrado a mamá Link) tengo miedo, vamos a morir...

Link: nadie va a morir! verdad...?

Tingle: ... Esto es camara escondida, verdad? VERDAD?

Ganondorf: o.óU al señor Quacky no le gustan las bromas pesadas...

Perenganito: (se asoma por la ventana) no nos pueden hacer eso! yo todavía no conquisto el mundo! INJUSTICIA! oOó

Zelda: espera, espera! algo no encaja aquí!

Ganondorf: pues claro que no encaja! ¬n¬ por eso te dije que te pusieras a dieta, ya no cabes en el sofá...

Zelda: NO ESTOY GORDA! y no me refería a eso!

Peach: bueno, es que no queríamos decirte, pero algo de llantita sí tienes ya...

Zelda: ... e-eh? Cállense, no se desvíen del tema principal!

Mario: nunca tuvimos uno n0n

Malon: bueno... (pena) no quería decirlo, pero la verdad es que le pedí a Link que aumentara una talla a tus vestidos porque ya no te quedaban y estaba teniendo problemas cosiéndolos... pero no queríamos decirte para no herirte...

Link: ... pero si ya le dijiste .-.

Zelda: (en la esquina emo de Bowser) ESTOY GORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOT

Link: VES? Ya le dijiste!

Tingle: ya ven lo que ocasionan!

Yoshi: no, Zelda, te vemos bien nosotros D:

Zelda: Ustedes tienen a un gordo fontanero italiano de protagonista, eso no me ayuda, ESTOY GORDAAAAA!

Mario: ¡Eh, no es mi culpa! ¡Son los hongos y además Peach vive haciendo pasteles!

Peach: ¡No te vuelvo a cocinar! Q-Q

Mario: no Peach, no quise decir eso, mira, yo no lloro por eso D:

Zelda: ESTOY GORDAAAAAAAAAA voy a vomitar por tu culpaaaaaaaaa!

Axureé: referencias a las enfermedades así no, que los religiosos y los morales van a llegar como las carmelitas descalzas a decirme que cómo escribo de eso y que soy el diablo y que no tengo corazón e.é

Miyamoto: a Axu no le gusta que divulguen su vida privada? n0n

Axureé: EH! QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

Zelda: bueno... ESTOY GORDAAAAAAAAA voy a tapar el baño por tu culpaaaaaaaaa!

Axureé: andale, así sí :D

Rhape: ... y cuál era la pregunta...?

Zelda: QUE IMPORTA, ESTOY GORDAAAA!

Yoshi: (le pega con un matamoscas para que se calme)

Zelda: asdkjfgskahgs (se levanta) eh, bueno, sí, perdón, me dio un lapsus... mi pregunta era... si era tan peligroso, por qué volviste a actualizar y a ponernos en riesgo?

All: eso! y con el mismo formato de antes, además!

Axureé: ... (apunta al lector con una mano y al equipo contratado con la otra mano) POR SU CULPA!

All: EH?

Axureé: a tantos años del evento, supuse que a nadie le importaría otro fic abandonado aunque me dolía dejarlo... cuando repentinamente empezaron a llegarme muchos mensajes privados y reviews a mi cuenta! y cuando les expliqué la situación, me dieron apoyo de todos modos (llora maricahmente mientras suena musica melodramatica y pasan por la pantalla muchos mensajes estilo "porfis actualiza" y "no tengas miedo" con transiciones de video de XV años y con una rola empalagosa de fondo como "corazón de niño" con todo y risas de bebé)

Rhape: ... qué mal gusto tienes en edición de video...

All: awww Q.Q

Young Link: qué tierno...

Axureé: si revisan los reviews ahí verán gente pidiendo actualizacion aún luego de tanto tiempo! y me llegaron muchos mensajes igual... así que al final me armé de valor y... pues... aquí estamos. Pero no garantizo que sigamos! de hecho... creo que es la despedida!

All: EEEEEEEEEH?

Peach: WUJU PODREMOS IR A CASA!

Tingle: y pues algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto n0n

Perenganito: YO QUIERO MI VENGANZA!

Miyamoto: el de la ventana que se calle! o-ó

Perenganito: señor, sí señor! (se va todo asustado de ahí)

Axureé: y bueno, la otra alternativa sería publicar esto en algún blog y ahí que lo leyera quien quisiera su conti y todo, pero ps... al menos a mi me da mucha hueva seguir un fic cuando ya lo publicaron en otro lado xDu

Rhape: pero a tí todo te da hueva! .o.U

Axureé: lo sé 8B

Zelda: ... entonces es el fin...?

Axureé: ... a menos que los lectores voten lo contrario, sí, porque aquí eventualmente lo borrarán, siendo siendo ilegal de todos modos.

Rhape: De modo que tenemos tres opciones! n0n publicar el fic en otro lado, cambiar el modo de redacción al de toda la vida de todos los libros (o sea lit, o sea por párrafos, o sea sin parentesis ni emoticones ni estilo obra-de-teatro-escolar), o bien dejar de escribirlo, cerrar con un último capítulo y despedirnos para siempre.

Tingle: y las eliminatorias que? o,o

Axureé: pues... vas perdiendo por mucho mijo xDu pero hasta que no lleguemos a una conclusión no haré nada o-o y como fueron los lectores los más interesados en ver la historia, y como a mí me gusta que lo que escribo despierte el interés de alguien... Y COMO UN ÚLTIMO INTENTO DE SALVAR ESTO Y DE PASO MANDARLE UN DEDOTE A LOS TERMINOS DE SERVICIO QUE NO DEJAN QUE LA GENTE ESCRIBA COMO LE DE LA GANA ..l. (?) haré VOTACIÓN INTERACTIVA!

Rhape: así es! 8D en lugar de votar por quién quieren qué salga, dejen su opinión de qué deberíamos de hacer a partir de ahora n0n! un ultimo capítulo, una continuacion en un blog aparte (digan donde xDu) o cambiar el estilo de redacción para no seguir violando los ToS

Axureé: aunque vendría siendo en un fic aparte, you know... Uu

Miyamoto: o sea que ya me puedo ir a dormir?

Axureé: eh... sí, bueno, yo venía avisar eso nomás... 8D

Zelda: ... quedó mas corto de lo normal...

Axureé: estoy entre la espada y la pared, no puedo escribir más ._.

Rhape: bailen la vibora de la mar para llenar espacio como despedida! n0n

All: eh... (hacen una fila, Link y Mario se toman de las manos mientras todos pasan por ahí)

Miyamoto: bueno como yo no me aprendí la canción, voy a improvisar! n0n

Tingle: yo si me la-..!

Miyamoto: SE CALLAN, yo canto! n0n

_A la víbora víbora de la mar, de la mar, _

_Aquí pueden opinar_

_Los reviews ya opinan mucho_

_El MP se queda atras, tras tras tras tras._

_Una mexicana que fics escribía_

_Script o literal, Zelda o Mario_

_Vergüenza, vergüenza_

_Zelda esta bien obesa _(¡OYE!)

_Vergüenza, vergüenza_

_¿Al fin valió la pena?_

_Condiciones de uso_

_Déjame escribir_

_Con todos mis niños_

_Déjame review, view, view, view, view_

_Será en un blog,_

_Será en lit,_

_Será el fin de este fic fic fic fic FIC!_


End file.
